Naruto: Lancer of the Sun
by delta2117
Summary: Karna thought that he would return to the Throne of Heroes. However, unexpected circumstances led him to being sealed into Naruto on the night of the sealing. How would he deal with this situation? Karna!Naruto. WARNINGS: 1. my first fic 2. Spoilers 3. Konoha bashing (everyone except a select few)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic so I apologize if my writing is shit. I have read a lot of fics here and I decided to do a Karna!Naruto fic. This is probably the only one around so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **WARNING: Has spoilers for Fate/Apocrypha.**

 **I do not own Naruto or the Fate series.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking'

 **Technique**

 **"Heroic spirit/Demonic speech"**

 **'Heroic spirit/Demonic thought'**

 **CHAPTER 1: The meeting and flashback**

 **October 10th, 5 Years after the Kyuubi attack:**

" KILL THE DEMON!" roared a member of the mob that was chasing around a young boy who looked to be around 5 years old. He was a very small, malnourished boy with pale skin, dull blue eyes and short spiky whitish-silver hair(1), which was matted with blood and grime. He was wearing simple black shorts and a black T-Shirt, which was riddled with holes and burn marks. But what made him stand out was the whisker marks on his face. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed fox that attacked Konoha 5 years ago.

"PLEASE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" He screamed as they appeared to be catching up to him, due to his tired body not being able to handle this level of stress.

" YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! NOW COME HERE AND LET US FINISH OFF WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" Said the leader of the mob, who was an ex-Chuunin. His family was killed when one of the Kyuubi's tails and now, he wanted revenge. And what was a better target than the demon itself, stuck in the form of a little child.

As he was running, Naruto spotted an alley nearby and ran into it. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a dead end and now he was trapped there."P-Please d-d-don't h-hurt me..." he whimpered as the mob surrounded him. They were wielding all sorts of weapons. Pitchforks, torches and some even had kunai and shuriken.

"Now now demon, be a good _thing_ and let us kill you.." Another member of the mob said, as they approached the boy, when suddenly, an ANBU wearing a dog mask dropped in from above."What are you doing here?" said the ANBU as he approached the group leader. The mob immediately tensed at the sight of the ANBU. Now they were sure that they were going to be punished.

"W-We were j-just trying to k-kill the demon here and a-avenge our f-families" stuttered out the leader as he knew who the ANBU was. The legendary Copy-ninja of the Leaf, Kakashi Hatake. He prayed that the ANBU would buy it.

"This is wrong, all wrong" said Kakashi, making the mob tense even more and making Naruto relieved as he thought that he was about to be saved."You ... are supposed to do it.." hand signs were made and the sound of birds chirping was heard. "... LIKE THIS" roared Kakashi plunged his lightning encased hand into Naruto's stomach, who coughed up blood and immediately passed out afterwards. The mob immediately cheered and praised Kakashi for ending the demon's life. Under his mask(s) Kakashi was smirking. He had finally avenged his sensei by killing the demon that took his life. Little did he know that this night would be the night of the greatest change in the nations.

 **NARUTO POV:**

"Am I dead..." Whispered Naruto as he woke up in what appeared to be a sewer. He was confused. The last thing that he remembered was the appearance of the dog-masked ANBU, the flash of lightning from said ANBU's hand, the sound of birds and then everything went black. He managed to stand up looked around to see if he could find out something about this place. It felt unusual for him, as if he belonged here. He suddenly felt a jolt of pain and was on his knees.

'Looks like I can still feel pain huh... I must still be alive then. Those fools must have thrown me in here and left me to rot.' thought Naruto as he tried to get up. He managed to stand up again and noticed two pipes. One glowing blue and radiating calmness, and one glowing red that was radiating ferocity. He was about to go to the blue one when he suddenly heard a voice. **"Come to me young one..."** ,it said, and Naruto followed, thinking that he may as well asked the other person where he was and how to get out. If he had noticed, he would have known that he was following the red pipe.

 **KARNA POV:**

 **"Looks like the child is finally here then..."** he said **"Even after all these years being here, I still cannot believe how I ended up here"**

 **(Flashback)**

 **'Seems that my strongest technique was unable to defeat my new rival.'** thought Karna, as he began dispersing into magic particles **'But at least it was a good fight. I have no regrets now.'** These were his final thoughts as he dispersed completely, preparing to return to the Throne of Heroes. Suddenly, a rip appeared in the sky that absorbed all the magical energy in the area, which just so happened to include Karna's soul. It then closed, as if it were never there in the first place.

 **On the night of the Kyuubi attack:**

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, prepared to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son Naruto. As he summoned the Shinigami, via **Shiki Fuujin** , and was in the process of sealing the Kyuubi, a rip in the area appeared and a bright light shone, which blinded everything in the area. Minato, thinking that it was just a side effect of using the jutsu, failed to notice something else enter the seal.

 **(Timeskip - around 10 minutes later** )

Minato and Kushina had said their last words to their son and had just died. Had they stayed alive longer for a few seconds, then they would have seen his hair turned whitish-silver from the original blond that it was. It was then, Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage, along with a few ANBU, appeared at the scene. He looked down in sadness at the demise of a powerful shinobi and kunoichi. He then noticed the _creature_ that was responsible for his successor's death and glared at it with malice.

"Take the bodies away. We shall have a proper burial later. Meanwhile, I shall deal with this _thing_ " ordered Hiruzen. The ANBU saluted, picked up the bodies and left.

 **(Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape)**

Karna was very confused. How did he get in here? He should have awoken in the throne of heroes with his rival looking at him with a disappointed stare that said 'How could you lose to anyone but me?' (2). Instead, he woke up in a dark void(3). Behind him was a huge cage, which had a red glow behind it. He approached the cage, only to be on the other end of a massive roar by a giant nine-tailed fox. **'Must be a Phantasmal Beast'** he thought as he analyzed it. He sensed a lot of hatred emanating from the beast but at the same time, much to his shock, sensed the fragment of a god (4) as well! **'Well this is interesting'** he thought. **"What kind of Phantasmal Beast are you and why do you have the power of a god?"** he demanded, wanting to know what situation he got caught into.

 **"YOU DARE COME HERE AND MAKE DEMANDS FROM ME? THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, STRONGEST OF THE NINE BIJUU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"** Roared the Kyuubi, obviously still angry because it was sealed again.

 **"My name is Karna, and I am a heroic spirit"** he said, while at the same time, checking how much magical energy he still has, in case he needed to fight this 'bijuu'. He felt his reserves being full. Not willing to ponder over it, he prepared for a fight, though he was still tired physically(5).

 **"I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF A 'HEROIC SPIRIT' BEFORE AND I DO NOT CARE! ONCE I HAVE KILLED YOU, I WILL BREAK THIS SEAL AND BE FREE ONCE AGAIN!"** Roared the Kyuubi as it lunged for Karna, who stepped a good distance behind in order to avoid the Kyuubi's claws. He then looked up to see a piece of paper on the cage. Using his sensory ability(6), he noticed that the beast was sealed into something. A human child to be specific. He also noted that there was a direct link between the child and the seal. If the seal was broken, then the child would die, and he wasn't going to let it happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a build-up of energy coming from the fox. When he saw that it was aimed at the seal, he used his Mana Burst, summoned his spear and attacked. The fox was surprised by the blow that it received and lost the concentration that it needed from the attack. While it was recovering from the surprise attack, Karna was panting. He was too exhausted for a prolonged battle and wanted to end it quickly. He dispersed his spear and began to bring forth his most powerful Noble Phantasm. **'I never thought that I would have the need to use this so soon.'** he thought, as he shed his armor, in doing so, he has given up all of his defense and focused his offensive power on this last attack.

 **"THAT'S IT NINGEN! YOU WILL PAY FOR -"** the Kyuubi roared before being interrupted by an enormous explosion of energy. When the explosion died down, Karna was seen floating in the air, holding an odd weapon in his hand, held up high.

 **'W-WHAT'S WITH THAT WEAPON? AND WHY AM I FEARING IT?'** (7) Thought a frightened Kyuubi, due to the attribute and sheer amount of power that was radiating from the weapon. Not wanting to be on the opposing end of the attack, the Kyuubi began charging up for its most powerful attack, the Bijuudama. In preparation for his own attack, a wing like armor extended on his left and a flame-like wing emerged from the right.

 **"For attempting to harm an innocent child just after he is born, YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"** roared Karna. He then began chanting:

 **"Know the mercy of the King of the Gods.**

 **With this single strike, I shall inflict extinction**

 **Be reduced to cinders,..."**

 **"** **BIJUUDAMA!** **" "** **VASAVI SHAKTI** **"** Both the Kyuubi and Karna roared as they released their most powerful attacks. However, Karna's attack, owing to its anti-divine property, completely overpowered the Bijuudama and struck the Kyuubi. There was a huge explosion in the mindscape and a flash of light. Unable to handle the stress caused by the attack, Karna passed out.

( **Timeskip - around 2 days later)**

Karna woke up with a groan as tried to remember what happened. He then caught view of something in the distance and rushed there. To his surprise, it was the Kyuubi, who was simply laying down. Karna immediately summoned his spear and wondered how the Kyuubi had managed to survive his most powerful attack when he had witnessed it striking the target's divine soul. When he reached its face, he was surprised to see that the Kyuubi's eyes were nothing more than pitch black orbs. It was like looking into a void of darkness. After a closer examination, he concluded that the soul must have been destroyed, but the energy that was held together remained. Now the Kyuubi was nothing more than a shell.

He then took a sample of the Kyuubi's energy in order to look at its memories(8). He then promptly passed out due to the large amount of memories that he received.

( **Timeskip - another 2 days later)**

Karna was busy analyzing the memories that he had taken. Apparently he was in a new dimension itself, a place called the Elemental Nations. Over here, people used this energy called chakra, which enabled them to perform feats that people in his old world could only dream of. Wielding the five elements, summoning Phantasmal Beasts and cloning oneself was just a few of the things that this energy could do. Another thing he learnt was about nature chakra, which was very similar to mana, so he decided to try and see if he could refill his almost empty mana reserves. He sat down in the lotus position and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he could feel his mana reserves rising, so he continued to fill them until they were filled.

After much contemplating on what he wanted to do in this new world, Karna decided to stay in the mindscape and help his host out wherever possible. After a year, he linked himself to Naruto's senses to experience what was going on in the outside world and he did not like it one bit. For the first two and a half years, Naruto was given the barest minimum that he needed to survive, something about Hokage-sama's orders, was what he heard. After that, he was constantly isolated and even beaten up by the other children and even the matron of the orphanage, who rewarded the children that beat him up. At the age of four, he was kicked out of the orphanage by the matron, who said "Get out demon! We don't want you corrupting the other children!".

A month later, he was found by a man who the people called the 'Hokage', who offered to treat him to some food. Karna noticed that although the old man had a kind smile on his face, he also had that glint in his eye whenever he looked at Naruto, as if he was plotting something. The Hokage then gave him a place to live ( which was in a very poor condition ), told that people would be nicer to him if he smiled and gave them time, and simply left. Afterwards, the beatings started. People suddenly running at him, wishing for his death so they could have their 'revenge'. After learning of the Kyuubi's healing powers, Karna decided to help Naruto by channeling it's chakra to any wound that he had received(9). Even after months and months of these attacks, Naruto still smiled, so that they wouldn't attack him anymore.

( **End Flashback** )

Returning to the present, Karna saw Naruto approaching him and smiled. **"So you have finally arrived young one..."** he said in order to catch Naruto's attention. Naruto quickly turned to face the source of the voice that had called him. (AN: I don't feel like describing Karna's appearance so just look up Karna Fate/Apocrypha) "Who are you mister?" Naruto asked cautiously.

 **"Oh forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Karna and I am a Heroic Spirit"** said Karna and inwardly chuckled at Naruto's expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(1)You may know where it comes from. Please tell me I'm not wrong. I just see it that way.**

 **(2) I'm guessing that's how Arjuna would act. I don't know if I'm right**

 **(3)He's just born. You can't expect him to have a fully developed mindscape.**

 **(4)Shinju - 'GOD' Tree . Enough said  
**

 **(5)He just came out of a fight in which he used his strongest weapon and still lost. He has to be tired.**

 **(6)** ** **He can do this in the fic. Please go with it.****

 **(7)** ** **Anti- Divine NP. It has part of the Juubi's soul as well. Just go with this please.****

 **(8)Please go with this.**

 **(9)Please go with this also.**

 **AN: That's it for the first chapter! Please review so I can improve on any future chapters. I don't mind anything negative. Just a reminder that this is my first fic so I probably suck. Just tell me if I'm going wrong anywhere.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! New chapter here! Once again I'm still new to this so I apologise if my writing's shit. One thing that I forgot to mention is that Karna may seem out of character a bit. Though he will still have some of his original personality, so please don't post that in the reviews.**

 **Another thing: I apologise if you don't appreciate the bashing, but after looking at what happened in the anime and after reading similar fics, I became a bit too irritated about how he just accepts and forgives everyone . So please accept that the bashing will happen.**

 **With that out of the way, please continue.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fate series.**

 **NARUTO POV:**

"D-did you just say heroic spirit?" Exclaimed Naruto with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. Has someone actually come to help him? To save him from all his miseries that have been hidden behind that goofy smile of his? "Like the amazing Yondaime who saves people? If so, then can you please save me? I don't want to be attacked anymore!" Cried Naruto as he latched upon Karna as if he were a lifeline(which, in a way, he was).

" **Do not worry young one"** said Karna as he stroked the boy's hair gently. **" Those** _ **people**_ **"** he spat out, **" will never harm you again, not on my watch."** He said, making Naruto heave a sigh of relief. **"Although I commend you, for being able to keep such a mask at this age.".** Naruto froze. " How did you know about that?" He whispered. Karna simply chuckled and replied, **"I have linked myself to your senses and emotions. Whatever you see, I see. Whatever you feel, I feel."**

"Okay then..." Naruto muttered. He then noticed the giant cage behind the heroic spirit (how he did not notice it then was beyond him) and asked, " Where are we anyway and what is that giant cage behind us?"

Karna replied **" We are currently in your mindscape, and to answer the second part of your question, what do you know of the Kyuubi?"**

Naruto replied" Not much, just that it was an evil demon that was killed five years ago by the Yondaime Hokage... Waaaaiiiit a second, are you telling me that that is THE KYUUBI BEHIND THERE?!"

" **Calm down Naruto and to answer your question, yes it the Kyuubi. Or it was at least..."** Karna replied while rubbing his ear from Naruto yelling.

" It was? But how is it still here?" Questioned Naruto. He was not every day that you get to know that something this big is still there and it was in his mind of all places.

" **We will get to that later, but I will simply tell you this. From what I have put together, I believe that the Kyuubi was sealed into you by the one you call the Yondaime Hokage."** Said Karna and Naruto's heart shattered. The same Yondaime, who Naruto idolised, even for a few months and aspired to become, turned out to be the one to sentence him to this hellish life. One of daily beatings and neglect.

"B-but why? Why would he do that? Do you know?" Whimpered Naruto as tears started streaming from his eyes.

Karna then thought **' I wish to keep it a secret from him now, but I also don't want to lie to him completely. I may lose his trust if he finds out on his own and I swore that I would protect him. In order for me to do that, I need his trust.'**

" **Yes Naruto I do know why."** He perked up. **" But not now. I will tell you when I deem you ready to handle the news."** Naruto sighed. Looks like this was the best he was getting out of him.

"Okay then. So how do I get out now? Will the attackers s-still be t-there?" Naruto whispered near the end. Karna sighed in pity. No one should beat up a child, regardless of their past, as they are broken very easily. He kneeled on the ground and hugged Naruto tightly. **"Yes they will most probably be there as time flies differently in your mindscape. However, I know of a way to protect you. I will use one of me techniques in order to make them go away, but it will not be a pleasant experience. Are you willing to go through this?"** Karna asked Naruto seriously.

"Yes please!"cried Naruto "I don't care anymore please make them go away! Make the pain stop!"

" **Alright Naruto. I will save you. But first, you must grant me permission to possess your body. Otherwise this will not work. I must hear the words out of your mouth."** Said Karna as he prepared himself.

"I GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE OVER MY BODY!" Yelled Naruto, which sealed the deal.

"Very well. Brace yourself.

He said as he disappeared out of the mindscape.

(Meanwhile outside)

As the mob was celebrating, the death of the 'demon', none of them noticed a twitch on Naruto's body, the hole in him sealing itself and a red glow emanating from his chest.(1)

Suddenly flames began surrounding Naruto, swirling around him like a vortex. This caught the attention of the villagers as they started saying things such as "Hell has finally come to take the demon!", as they came closer to Naruto. After a few seconds, the flames stopped. The mob was confused and decided to come closer until a slitted and glowing blue eye(2) snapped open and two words were uttered that sealed their fate:

" **Ō Agni.** "

The area soon exploded into flames, instantly incinerating the villagers, who came too close and everyone else, in a five meter radius. Not even Kakashi, one of the best ANBU, could escape as his face was burned, along with his right arm. After a few minutes, the flames died down, the glowing in Naruto's eye and chest stopped and all the villagers were reduced to nothing, but ash.

NARUTO POV:

Naruto now realised why Karna told him to brace himself. Karna had maintained the sensory link between them, causing him to see the massacre that occurred a few moments ago. Karna then returned to the mindscape to witness Naruto, who was sobbing at his, indirectly, first kill. He sighed as he brought Naruto into a hug.

"Did you really have to kill them?" Whispered Naruto as he held on to Karna. **"Yes. I did."** Was the reply. Naruto stayed silent. **" You must know this. Death is something that will eventually claim us all. There are scum that are to be killed as soon as possible so that they do not cause more harm to others. I showed you this, so that you can accept killing other people. From what I have learned, you want to be a shinobi right?"** Naruto nodded, still with tears **"Then you have to accept killing, as it is one of the qualifications to become one."** Naruto wiped away his tears and stayed silent. After a moment of silence, he uttered:

"Tou-san"

Karna froze. He was definitely not expecting that. He did not believe to be this trusted so soon. **"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, could you please repeat that?"**

Naruto then said with a small, anticipating smile," Will you please be my tou-san?"

Karna then finally said, after a moment of suspense, with a smile" **If it will make you happy, then yes. I will become your tou-san."**

Naruto then started jumping around in glee. " Yay! I have a tou-san now! I have a tou-san now!" Karna smiled. At the end of the day, Naruto is still a five year old kid wanting happiness.

' **I will always protect your true smile ... my Son...'**

 **(Meanwhile-outside)**

The Sandaime and a squad of ANBU appeared at the scene to find nothing but a crater and a severely burned Kakashi nearby. The only one unharmed was that...that _thing_.

'Damn you demon. First my Wife, then my successor and his wife and now these innocent villagers. You will pay demon, you will pay very dearly' thought Hiruzen venomously before he left with his ANBU, Kakashi, and _it_. If he wanted his plan to work, he needed to be patient and keep up the facade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: And that's chapter 2 done! Please review. Those would be appreciated. I will try to improve for the next chapter if anything's wrong. If you have any questions, then please PM me. Damn... I'm starting to sound like a teacher.**

 **Oh and I'm also looking for a beta reader. So if anyone's interested, please PM me**

 **(1) Karna's gem**

 **(2) something similar to sans's eye from undertale.**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello guys! I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it took a bit of time to make. I hope that you have enjoyed it until now.**

 **I don't want to bore you guys anymore so let's begin!**

 **I do not own Naruto or the Fate series.**

 **(In the hospital)**

Naruto woke up to the blinding lights in a room that was completely white and smelled strongly of chemicals. He tried to remember how he had gotten there. 'Was it all a dream? He wondered as he tried to open his eyes completely.

" **No, my son, it was not."** said Karna telepathically. Naruto immediately fell out of his bed in surprise. "Tou-san?" He questioned aloud as he looked around.

" **Yes Naruto. It is me. Before you say anything, I want to tell you that I can now speak to you through your mind now that you have met me. So if you want to talk to me, just think what you want to say"** said Karna.

'Okay. Like this?' Thought Naruto, as he relayed his message to his new tou-san. Tou-san. Now that was a new word for him, and he was excited to use it as much as he could.

" **Yes. Very good Naruto"** said Karna. As Naruto smiled at the praise. He heard footsteps approaching. Probably his 'Jiji' coming from the sound of the fall. He immediately reached for his head and held it as a jolt of pain hit him.

What he did not know was that Karna had intentionally caused the pain as to avoid any suspicion from the Hokage. Having him smiling and saying 'tou-san' over and over again was not a good thing.

His ability, Discernment of the Poor, allowed him to detect the true intentions of the words and actions of the target And from what he had seen, the Hokage is hiding his truer, darker intentions, underneath that warm, Grandfatherly smile.

' **I have to warn Naruto soon, before he does something that he will regret.'** Thought Karna as his fatherly instincts kicked in. He would do anything to save his new son from the hellish life that he has led until now.

" **Naruto beware of the Hokage. He is not what he appears to be."** Warned Karna, as the Hokage entered the room.

'What's wrong with Jiji, tou-san?' Asked a confused Naruto, remembering Karna's instructions on how to communicate with him.' He has always been so kind to me. Can I tell him about you?'

Karna quickly replied before Naruto said something that could get them in a bad situation **. "No Naruto, you must not tell him about me. I do not trust what he says and does. He has a mask of his own. Just like you."**

'How can you tell?' Asked Naruto. He was now conflicted. Should he listen to his tou-san or trust the kind Hokage?

" **I have an ability, which allows me to see a person's true nature. I will not be deceived by words or appearances. We can talk about my abilities later. First, get back to the situation we are in."**

'Alright tou-san.' Replied Naruto, breaking out of his daze. "Hello Jiji!" Yelled Naruto, as he saw Hiruzen.

"Hello Naruto-Kun. How are you feeling now?" asked Hiruzen kindly, while he inwardly seethed. ' I wish you were dead you demon, but for the sake of the village's safety, I must keep you alive.'

Unlike what he usually told while in public, Hiruzen was in league with Danzo in having Naruto as a weapon. He thought that Naruto was no longer Minato and Kushina's Son, but the Kyuubi. He came to this conclusion after noticing the change in his hair colour and the whisker marks on his face, which Kushina did not have when she was the Jinchuriki.

In exchange for Danzo's assistance, Hiruzen allowed ROOT to operate, without permitting anyone to look into it after he ordered Danzo to shut it down.

Their plan was this: Have ROOT and Konoha shinobi instigate mobs to attack Naruto, swoop down at the last second to save him from death and speak comforting words to him with a gentle smile. This will make sure that Naruto would become dependent on him as his only family and as a result, would be easily manipulated by him. Perfect.

Or it would have been if a certain heroic spirit had not known about his true intentions.

"Yeah Jiji...though my head hurts. What happened? Was it another attack Jiji?" Asked Naruto.

"You mean to say that you don't remember?" Asked Hiruzen. Naruto shook his head. He decided to keep his encounter with the heroic spirit a secret.

"You were attacked again Naruto. You were saved just in time by the ANBU. I wish he had gotten sooner there though." Said Hiruzen with sadness in his voice, while he thought 'Thank kami it doesn't remember what happened. It makes our future plans much more easier.'

" **Naruto. Put on your mask. You can drop it when we are alone."** Said Karna. If Naruto suddenly became out of character, then Hiruzen would suspect something.

'Alright tou-san.' " Sugoi! Ne ne Jiji, can I become an ANBU too?" Asked Naruto with excitement.

"Maybe one day Naruto-Kun, you can even be Hokage like me." 'As if' Hiruzen thought. He would make sure that the demon would never become Hokage.

"That's it. I've decided. I'll become the greatest Hokage ever DATTEBAYO!" He yelled as Hiruzen smiled with that look in his eyes that Karna was started to dislike more and more.

"Of course Naruto. Of course. But first you will be enrolled into the academy when you are eight. That's when your ninja life truly starts." Said Hiruzen. "Now how about we go get some ramen. My treat to celebrate your recovery."

"Yay!" Shouted Naruto as he held Hiruzen in a tight hug. Hiruzen cringed. He did not want to be in such close contact with the demon and definitely want to see joy on its face, but sacrifices are meant to be made for the sake of Konoha.

 **(Timeskip - a few hours later)**

Hiruzen was crying at how light his wallet had become to fill that bottomless hole known as Naruto's stomach. He knew that sacrifices had to be made, but not ones this severe.

Now he knew that Naruto was a demon. If not for being the Kyuubi, then for torturing him by draining his money.

Meanwhile, inside the seal, Karna was smiling. He was pleased to find out that not everyone in this village hated Naruto. Teuchi and Ayame were the two people who he could say, genuinely cared for Naruto. They hid him while he was being chased, they fed him while he starved and were overall, pretty much his family.

"So, Naruto. I see that you're enjoying yourself. So what's the occasion?" Asked Teuchi. He was more than happy to see the kid again after a week.

"Nothing much oji-san. Just got out of the hospital. Jiji told me it was another attack." Said Naruto his mood slowly depressing near the end.

"Don't worry Naruto. We will always be there for you." Said Ayame as she hugged him tightly. 'Why can't they just see that they're hurting such an innocent child.' She thought angrily.

Hiruzen, meanwhile was internally panicking. ' No. I must not let them get too close to him. I must be his one and only source of love and affection for the plan to work.' He thought.

"Well Naruto. I think it's time to go. Say your goodbyes and come with me." Said Hiruzen as he motioned for Naruto to come to him.

"Alright then. Bye oji-san, nee-chan! And thank you for the ramen!" Said Naruto as he walked to Hiruzen.

As they walked back to Naruto's home, he found himself at the receiving ends of multiple murderous glares while the Hokage remained oblivious to it. This only infuriated Karna more as he knew that the Hiruzen could see those glares, and was welcoming them.

Finally after they reached his home, Hiruzen left immediately, saying that he had work to do. As he left, he ordered some ANBU to keep an eye on Naruto. He did not want another repeat of the incident again.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Back in his room, Naruto immediately lay on his almost-broken bed, as he was still very tired. Before he went to sleep though, he contacted his tou-san.

'Hey tou-san' Naruto asked. **"Yes Naruto, what is it?"** ' I was wondering..Could you please teach me how to be a ninja?'

" **I'm sorry Naruto but I can't. I'm not a ninja you see."** Naruto looked downcast. **"but what I can do is teach you about Chakra. After I destroyed the Kyuubi's soul, I also read its memories through its Chakra. Turns out that it was taught how to use Chakra by someone called the Rikudō Sennin. I can also teach you how to use a spear."**

'Thank you for agreeing to teach me tou-san. I'll ask Jiji about the Sennin the next time I see him. Speaking of which, why don't you trust Jiji? He has been nothing but nice to me. You said something about an ability of yours.' Inquired Naruto.

" **Oh yes. I told you that I would explain about my abilities. The one I told you about is called Discernment of the Poor. It allows me to reveal a person's real nature and intentions. It was also how I learned about your mask."** Explained Karna as Naruto has stars in his eyes. He was basically a walking lie detector! Or at least his tou-san was.

 **"Also due to my father being the Sun God Surya, I also...have...Divinity..."** Karna sweat dropped, as he realized that Naruto had fainted upon realizing that his now-adopted grandfather is a god.

 **"*Sigh* Looks like I'll have to tell him about his training tomorrow then."** Said Karna as he too rested for the night.

 **(The next morning)**

Naruto woke up with a groan as the sun's rays hit him on the eyes. He was about to curse the sun, then he remembered the last thing he heard last night.

"Well, wouldn't want to curse my new Jiji now do I?"mumbled Naruto as he got off the bed, whose legs proceeded to snap right off. "He then proceeded to do his morning activities and contacted Karna before breakfast.

'Good morning tou-san.' greeted Naruto mentally. **"Good morning Naruto. Had a good sleep?"** Was the reply.

'Sure did. I thought that I would check if you were awake before breakfast' said Naruto as he reached for the cup of instant ramen. He had a cupboard full of them. It looked like he practically lived off the stuff.

 **'I think training him to fight can wait. First I need to teach him how to hunt'** Thought Karna, being concerned for Naruto's health. Too much of ramen can stunt his growth and not give him the energy that he needs.

 **"Naruto, remember that I told you that I would train you? Well, your training will start today."** said Karna. Naruto immediately nodded, not wanting to disappoint his tou-san so soon. **"But before I teach you how to fight, I will teach you how to hunt. Too much ramen is not good for your health and will not let you grow. "**

Naruto looked a bit down. He was starting to really like the stuff after Hiruzen had introduced it to him. But he accepted Karna's reasoning. 'Alright tou-san. I understand.' said Naruto. ' Where do I go now?'

 **'It's good that those masked people are nowhere nearby'** Thought Karna as he sensed the surroundings. **"Go to the forest behind the Hokage rock. Nobody will expect you to go there."** Instructed Karna.

 **(Timeskip - a few hours later)**

Naruto gulped down mouthfuls of water from the stream in order to rehydrate himself. It was official. Karna was a slave-driver. What he called a warm-up was an intense training session for the young boy. Naruto, however did not complain aloud as he knew that Karna was doing this for his own well-being.

 **"Your determination is impressive Naruto. Now I will teach you how to hunt and gather food from the forest. It will be your lunch for today."** said Karna.

 **(Timeskip - another few hours later)**

Naruto was happily munching on a roasted rabbit under a tree as he recollected the details on the traps that he had learned to make today. He was not hesitant to kill the rabbit as Karna's speech to him had gotten through. The fire was provided by Karna who found out that his magical energy was being constantly absorbed by Naruto due to the nature of the seal, which caused magic circuits to develop in him. And a lot of them too.

Karna then theorised that one day, the seal would absorb his energy completely, thus making his soul dematerialise and sending him back to the Throne of Heroes. However, Naruto had grown onto Karna a bit too much and so, he decided to keep this information a secret until Naruto was able to protect himself.

" **Naruto, are you done eating yet? I'm waiting for you. Finish quickly if you want to learn how to use a spear."** Said Karna as Naruto finished his meal.

" **Good you're done. Now, let me tell you something. A spear may not be as widely used as a sword but it is just as deadly. When made of a strong enough material, a spear can match a sword in close combat, while also having a longer reach."** Explained Karna. **" Now pick up that stick under that tree that I made you keep aside and practice these stances and strokes in order for you to get used to the length."** Said Karna as he implanted the memory into Naruto's head. Naruto nodded and walked towards the tree.

 **( Timeskip - 2 years later )**

Naruto sat under a tree meditating in order to clear his mind. Whenever there were no ANBU around, he used to go to train in the same forest from two years ago. He was no longer the malnourished child as he once was and had gained some mass.(AN: He's wearing a bigger version of the same clothes from before). Another thing that was different was that the whisker marks were missing from his face.

Apparently, Karna had been channelling the Kyuubi's Chakra into him in order to heal his wounds when he got hurt and also to keep the whisker marks on his face as to not let anyone know that the Kyuubi's soul was destroyed as Hiruzen will definitely suspect something and keep a closer eye on him, resulting in lesser training time.

This was however, an inconvenience as he could not train Naruto when the latter was injured, and heal him at the same time as he could only concentrate on one thing at a time. He was trying to find a solution to overcome this issue.

Naruto, meanwhile, has also learned to use some of Karna's abilities, which was a side effect of the seal, albeit to a smaller extent due to his lack of control. His Mana Burst was short-ranged and only expelled a few sparks and he could only read people to a small extent with Discernment of the Poor.

He WAS able to summon Karna's spear, **Vasavi Shakti** , in its base form,for a few seconds, before he passed out of Magical Exhaustion. Karna then told him to avoid summoning it again until he had boosted his reserves and gained good control over them.

Karna had also begun teaching Naruto about chakra. So far, they had unlocked Naruto's chakra after he reached a good physical level. This took quite some time due to his treatment as a child. They had finished the leaf balancing and tree walking exercise for chakra control.

" **Okay Naruto. That's enough meditation. Now go to the tree and continue your stances and strokes. "** said Karna as Naruto picked up a different stick. He replaced his sticks so that his height and the stick's length are always proportional. Naruto then walked up to a stump nearby and began.

 **( Timeskip - On the way back home)**

A tired Naruto was walking to his residence, using a stick as support, when suddenly, a voice yelled, " LOOK! ITS THE DEMON! AND IT LOOKS TIRED TOO! LETS FINISH IT OFF TODAY!"In a matter of minutes, a horde of people began chasing him.

" **Naruto! Hurry up and run!"** Ordered Karna. This was not good. Naruto was just too exhausted from training and Karna could not risk using **Kavacha and Kundala** in public view.

Not noticing where he was running, he quickly ran towards what looked like a giant forest. As he entered the forest. He noticed that the mob had stopped outside. Not looking back, he ran further inside.

Meanwhile, the mob was cheering. " The demon has run to his own death! It can't even see what's in front of it!" Yelled a villager as he pointed at a sign saying 'DANGER- KEEP OUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE'

 **(Meanwhile)**

Naruto was running deeper in the forest when suddenly, he was attacked by a giant centipede like creature. He started to run, but was too slow and the centipede had him cornered.

Coming to his son's rescue, Karna immediately released a burst of magical energy, causing the centipede to scurry away in fear. Too tired from this experience, Naruto passed out.

 **( Timeskip- A couple hours later)**

Naruto woke up with a groan and a splitting headache. ' What happened' he thought.

" **You were attacked again when you were still tired. You ran into this forest which appears to be infested with giant trees and creatures and passed out after being attacked by one."** Said Karna

'Great. So what should I do now?' Asked Naruto. **"I think you should explore this place. Considering that the villagers and some shinobi were too afraid to come here, we could train here."** Said Karna. They might be able to find something useful there.

'Alright then. Wait...what's this?' Asked Naruto as he moved what appeared to be fake bark from a tree, which showed a staircase that led underground. 'An underground base. This could be useful.' Said Naruto as he walked down carefully.

" **Be careful Naruto. There may be traps on the way down. Make sure that you take each step very carefully. "** said Karna as Naruto continued walking down.

Eventually, they reached the bottom of the stairs without encountering any traps. They were greeted with a view of rubble, broken glass and a few torn papers with illegible writing scattered everywhere.

The only thing that was not damaged in any way was a small notebook and two scrolls next to it buried under some rubble.

" **Hmm... looks like whoever was here didn't want anyone to know of this."** Said Karna as Naruto walked up to the notebook and scrolls and picked them up.

'Should I see what's in here tou-san?' Asked Naruto, just to check if it was safe.

" **It looks like a normal book to me. It should be safe to open.** "said Karna, although he was curious about the scrolls. Especially the one that said **Edo Tensei.**

Naruto opened the book at the bookmark and read the entry:

 _ **The experiment to use Kage Bunshin for the Edo Tensei was a failure. I simply do not have the density of chakra required to use it. Looks like only a Jinchuriki will be able to use it. Or a member of**_ **that** _ **clan...**_

Naruto was confused. What was this Edo Tensei and this Kage Bunshin? What clan was the person talking about? He did know what a Jinchuriki was though. Someone who had a tailed beast inside of them.

" **Naruto. Open the scrolls and read them. I want to know what these jutsus are."** Ordered Karna.

Naruto complied. He opened the Edo Tensei scroll first and started reading.

 **(Timeskip- after reading the scrolls)**

Naruto couldn't believe it. There was actually a jutsu that could revive the dead! But the living sacrifice part disgusted him. He was fascinated by the Kage Bunshin though. A jutsu like that would be very effective for learning things that involve memory and chakra.

Karna was very pleased. He understood the advantages of the Kage Bunshin and how it could be used in training. But, more importantly, he had figured out how he could solve his problem from earlier. Since Naruto was a Jinchuriki, he could perform this modified version of the Edo Tensei.

His thoughts were interrupted by a growl from Naruto's stomach, who scratched his head in embarrassment.

" **What we will do with this knowledge can wait. First, you need to eat. Try to gather some fruit and nuts to eat. Don't try to hunt for meat here."** Instructed Karna. Naruto left the base and went to look for food.

 **(Timeskip - about 6 hours later)**

After eating, Karna told Naruto to learn how to perform the Kage Bunshin. Due to his large reserves, he could perform it after a few hours. However, for what Karna wanted Naruto to do next, he needed Naruto to rest, so Naruto rested and refilled his reserves completely. Then Karna pulled Naruto into the mindscape.

 **(Mindscape)**

Naruto yelped as he landed flat on his face. The sewer was no longer there as Karna had taught Naruto how to change his mindscape. Now, there was a forest, with a calm stream passing through it. A mountain could also be seen in the distance and it had what looked like a cave in it.

" **Hello Naruto"** said Karna from behind him as Naruto simply got up. He was no longer surprised after experiencing this greeting so many times.

"Hey tou-san. Why did you ask me to come here?" Asked Naruto.

" **You remember the problem that I told you about? The one with the Kyuubi's chakra?"**

"Yeah. I do. What about it?" Asked Naruto. He knew that this problem was bugging his tou-san and tried to help, but his young mind could not grasp anything about it.

" **I think I just found a solution to this and it is all due to the scrolls you found. Do you want to hear it?"**

"Yes please tell me." Said Naruto eagerly. He wanted to know what Karna's plan was.

" **Okay I will keep it as simple as I possibly can, so please don't interrupt me. Is that clear?"** A nod was the reply.

" **Good. So this is the plan. We use this modified Edo Tensei to bring another heroic spirit from the Throne of Heroes."**

He inwardly chuckled at Naruto's wide-eyes expression. **" This is how it will be done. You create a Kage Bunshin here using purely magical energy, something I will assist you with. I have noticed that both your chakra and magical energy are very dense, so you could possibly be from the clan mentioned in the notebook. Then, we will prepare what we need for the Edo Tensei.**

 **Since my magical energy has hints of the energy present in the Throne of Heroes, my energy, along with the Kyuubi's chakra be used as the base for the person to be brought back. The Kyuubi's chakra is needed to ensure that whoever is summoned, is the most compatible with the chakra and can control it more easily. We will then perform the Edo Tensei. Did you understand that?"**

Naruto nodded. Karna had explained well in detail and simple enough for him to understand the process.

"Alright then. When will we perform this?" Asked Naruto.

Karna smiled, **"Right now."**

 **(Timeskip - Outside the cave)**

Naruto and Karna currently stood outside the cave that held the Kyuubi and were just finishing the seals to be made on the ground. **"Okay. The preparations are ready. Now time to make that Kage Bunshin."** Ordered Karna as Naruto began to pull out his magical energy. Karna then helped Naruto form it into a Kage Bunshin. However, it immediately dispelled as it wasn't stable enough. Karna frowned. This was going to take a while...

 **(Timeskip - some time later)**

Naruto grinned and Karna smiled. They had finally managed to create a stable 'Magical' Kage Bunshin. As the clone stood in the centre of the seal, Karna took a sample of the Kyuubi's chakra and moulded it into a small ball. He then added some of his own magical energy to it. It started bubbling up but thankfully, did not blow up. He then kept it next to the clone.

" **Okay Naruto. Perform the jutsu now. "** commanded Karna. Naruto nodded, performed the necessary seals, and shouted, **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a burst of smoke. As the light died down, a figure could be seen in the smoke.

" **Greetings. I am serv- Karna-nii-san is that you?!"** A surprised voice came out.

" **I knew that it would be you..."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: That's it for this chapter! Feel free to guess whose base Naruto landed in and who was summoned. This is probably going to be the only other character that is brought to the Narutoverse.**

 **Also If you have a problem with the bashing, please read the AN of the second chapter. If you still don't like it, then you can choose if you want to continue reading or not. From now on, all negative comments made on the bashing will be ignored. Sorry if I'm being rude, but I'm getting irritated with these reviews.**

 **You can still PM me any questions that you have so far.**

 **I'll see you guys later with the next chapter.**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter for Lancer of the Sun. Sorry for the late update, as this past week has been really hectic for me.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Naruto or the Fate series.**

" **I knew that it would be you ... Tamamo."** Replied Karna with a sigh and a smile. Though he was happy to see her, he could feel the headache coming.

" **WHERE WERE YOU NII-SAN? WE WERE SO WORRIED! THE GRAIL WAR HAD ALREADY ENDED, BUT YOU STILL HADN'T RETURNED!"** Yelled Tamamo as she ran up to Karna and tightly caught him in a hug. He could feel her tears roll off him. He remembered the day he and Tamamo actually met each other.

 **(Flashback)**

Karna groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Then he remembered that him and Arjuna had another fight. Since the Throne of Heroes was very resistant to damage, and the curse that he had, as well as the one-time usage of the **Vasavi Shakti** that he had in life had worn off, Arjuna and him had been facing each other in spars at full power very frequently and were evenly matched. The last spar must have gotten out of hand and he must have gotten himself knocked out.

He then noticed his unfamiliar surroundings and tried to figure out where he was. Suddenly a voice came out next to him

 **"Oh! You're awake!"** Said the voice as Karna turned to its source. (Tamamo no Mae FGO stage 1). She then rushed over to him. **"Are you feeling okay ? You were beat up quite badly."** She said in a concerned voice.

 **"Yeah I'm fine. Were you the one who healed me?"** He inquired. She nodded with a smile.

 **"Yep! It was me!"** Her expression then changed to curiosity. **" Why were you in such bad shape anyway? Did you get into a fight with Arjuna again?"**

 **" You know about that?"** Karna asked. He did not pay attention if anyone who was watching. But at the same time, it was expected. Who wouldn't notice blinding lights and bursts of fire, even in a place as big as the Throne of Heroes.

 **"Yeah. Everyone's been talking about it. Some have even picked sides. I personally am rooting for you. Seeing as we are siblings in a way..."** she said as Karna's attention was caught with that statement.

 **"Siblings?"** Interrupted Karna. **"I said 'in a way'. Both of us are children of the sun. I am the reincarnation of Amaterasu and you're the Son of Surya. So I think that it counts that we are siblings."**

 **"I see..."** said Karna. **"Anyway thanks for healing me. I guess I'll see you later."** He said as he got up and left the room along with a pouting Tamamo behind.

 **'Mou, did he have to leave so soon? What's he going to do anyway? He just recovered from his wounds.'** She thought as she went to find him.

(Timeskip - 2 hours later)

Tamamo had finally found her target and saw him training like there's no tomorrow. She sighed, **'He just recovered and is already training.'**

 **"Hey nii-san why are you training already? You should rest some more."** She said suddenly as his concentration was disrupted and he bit his tongue. He yelled out while spitting the blood out of his mouth.

 **"You should've warned me that you were there..."** grumbled Karna, as he sped up his healing to heal the cut.

 **"Sorry nii-san. I was just wondering why you were training so hard after just waking up? You must still be tired."** Said Tamamo.

 **"I am training to improve myself so that I can defeat Arjuna."** Said Karna as he sat down.

 **"Why are you so persistent on facing him so often? I understand that he is your rival, but shouldn't you also try to get along with him? He is your brother after all."** Asked Tamamo. She was curious about Karna's obsession with fighting Arjuna.

 **"*sigh* I guess I could tell you..."** said Karna as he told her about his life.

Tamamo paid attention to his tale and noticed that they had a few things in common. They were both descendants of the Sun, raised by foster parents and they both rose from a commoner's life to one of royalty. They were also killed because others distrusted them.

 **" I see... but shouldn't you at least try to get along? Who knows, you might become real brothers that you had failed to become in life. Please?"** She asked, giving him the dreaded puppy dog (or fox kit?) eyes. Karna tried to avert his gaze. Yes. Even he, one of the most stoic heroic spirits, could not withstand the dreaded EX rank Noble Phantasm, which were those eyes.

 **"*sigh* Alright fine. I'll talk to him now..."** grumbled Karna as he walked to Arjuna's location.

 **(Timeskip)**

Karna had finally reached his home. Or more like the residence of all the heroic spirits from the Hindu Pantheon. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open.

The door opened after a few minutes. It was Rama who opened. **"Oh there you are Karna. Where have you been? We were about to go looking for you."** He questioned.

 **"I was taken to the Shinto pantheon by someone named Tamamo in order to recover. Apparently she was nearby when I passed out from my fight."** Said Karna. **"Speaking of which, where's Arjuna?"**

 **"Oh he's inside. He just recovered from your fight and just woke up. Man, you two need to tone your fights down so that we don't have to carry you home every time after you fight and knock yourselves out."** Said Rama as Karna entered the house.

Karna said nothing as he started to head to Arjuna's room. Once he reached his destination, he knocked on the door. **"Open up. It's me"** He said as the door opened, revealing an Arjuna who looked like he just woke up.

 **"Huh... Karna? Where were you? Rama told me that you were missing for four days. Were you just summoned for a Grail War and already lost?"** He said, scratching his head.

 **"Do you really think that I would lose so soon? I was at the Shinto Pantheon. Apparently someone named Tamamo found me unconscious on her way back and took me to her place. Once I healed and woke up, I left and came back here. Imagine my surprise when I got to know that you just woke up. I guess that means I won the last fight?"** He said with a chuckle, knowing that it would probably piss him off.

 **"You wish."** Was the reply. **" So what's got you into a less emo mood today?"** He said.

 **"Arjuna...can we talk?"** He said, earning a raised eyebrow. **"What is it?"** Asked Arjuna. He was genuinely curious as this didn't sound like Karna.

 **" I think that we should stop going all out in our spars as if we are trying to kill each other. I never really liked hurting you, even when it mattered the most, like in the war. I had always felt a form of connection to you and that we were never really meant to fight each other. Only just before the war started did I know that you were my brother and then I realized what this connection was."** This shocked Arjuna. Up until now, he thought that Karna envied him for the difference in their upbringing and that Arjuna was an enemy of his best friend. As a result, all of his views on the matter were now shattered.

Although, he HAD noticed that Karna had been holding back a lot in their spars in the Throne of Heroes. Now, he knew the reason.

 **"I-I see. I guess I can believe that."** Said Arjuna. **"So what do you want to do?"**

 **"I guess we could train together. I mean, we CAN always learn more and improve."** Said Karna with a smile.

 **"Sounds great. I look forward to what you are going to teach me."** Said Arjuna, returning the smile.

 **'I guess Tamamo's advice did work after all. I think that spending some more time with her would be beneficial.'** Thought Karna as he left the room.

 **(Flashback end)**

Ever since that day, Karna had decided to go to visit Tamamo often. Turns of that she has managed to improve his personality and make him smile more often. He also calls her imouto on rare occasions, much to her delight.

 **"I'm okay Tamamo. Just...*sigh* a lot of things happened and I don't feel like explaining it so I will just show you soon."** He said. She accepted the answer and looked around to see Naruto, who has his head tilted in an innocent way. **"Tou-san, who is that?"** He asked and was immediately attacked by a starry-eyed Tamamo.

 **"Awwwwwww. Look at him! He's so cute!"** She said, pinching his cheeks and rubbing his whiskers, which made him purr unconsciously. Tamamo squealed at the sheer cuteness overload and was about to faint until Karna grabbed her attention.

 **"You can get back to your - uh - session with him later. There is something more important now."** Said Karna causing her to pout angrily at not being able to cuddle with Naruto.

 **"Yeah. Who is he anyway? Why does he look like you? And why does he call you tou-san? What have you REALLY been up to these past few years?"** came a series of questions from Tamamo. Here comes the headache.

 **"Please be patient. I will transfer the memories to you now."** He said as he brought his palm to Tamamo's forehead and they both closed their eyes. As their eyes opened, Tamamo flew into a fit of rage as she flared her Mana, scaring Naruto.

 **"HOW DARE THOSE SCUM TREAT A CHILD LIKE THAT! AND FOR WHAT? FALSELY BELIEVING THAT THIS INNOCENT CHILD IS A DEMON IN DISGUISE? THOSE ROTTEN..."** she trailed on as Karna interrupted her.

 **"Tamamo you're scaring him."** He said blandly as she turned around to face Naruto who was curled up into a ball, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Mana and killing intent that he was just exposed to. Tamamo went wide-eyed in horror as she immediately rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

 **"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you little one. I'm just really angry at the ones who had harmed you."** she said, trying her best to make him feel better.

 **"I understand that you must be upset about the situation, I am too. But we can't simply get out of this seal and start wreaking havoc. Also, this seal absorbs my Mana and transfers it into Naruto here."** Karna said as he tried to calm her down. **"Also you must know the reason you were summoned."**

 **"Yeah. You wanted me to control this 'bijuu's' Chakra in order to help train Naruto better. Just be glad that Atalanta wasn't summoned."** said Tamamo. thinking of her friend from the Greek Pantheon.

Karna felt a shiver go down his spine as he thought of the consequences if she had been summoned. After meeting her in the Great Holy Grail war, he learned of her protectiveness towards children. If she had been summoned, then she would not hesitate to launch a **Phoebus Catastrophe** on the village. Now he was VERY glad that Tamamo was summoned.

Tamamo then felt Naruto calm down. She then looked at him and smiled. **"Hello there Naruto-Kun. My name is Tamamo no Mae. But you can just call me Tamamo or Tamamo nee-chan."**

Naruto's eyes immediately began to water. "Really? Will you really be my nee-chan?"

The cuteness overload began again, amplified by the tears, turning it into an EX rank anti-world noble phantasm. Even Karna had to stop himself from jumping at Naruto. Tamamo however didn't have that level of resistance.

 **"YES! YES! I will be the nee-chan if the cutest thing ever!"** She said as she glomped Naruto and squeezed him so hard, he was finding it hard to breathe.

 **"Tamamo, I think that you will REALLY kill him now."** Said Karna as Tamamo had the same reaction as before.

As Naruto recovered his breath, he asked "So is Tamamo-nee going to channel the Kyuubi's chakra to heal me, while you train me at the same time?"

 **"Yes. That is our plan of action. I think you should be leaving the forest now, but I suggest that it would be wise to not tell the Hokage about this base. You may need it as a hideout later."** Said Karna.

"Okay then." Naruto said, as he left the mindscape.

(In the outside world)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling. He then jumped up and looked around. He heaved a sigh of relief as he realised that he was in the same base that he found in the forest.

'Well at least nobody found this place.' Said Naruto as he left the base to search for water. He found a stream and drank out of it. He then looked for the way out and found it eventually.

He saw the Hokage at the exit and inwardly sneered. His Discernment of the Poor had developed enough to know that Karna was telling the truth about the Hokage. He then walked closer and saw the Hokage smiling at him "Well of course he would be happy to see his weapon safe and sound" he muttered as he ran towards the Hokage with fake tears in his eyes.

"JIJI! I WAS SO SCARED IN THERE. T-THERE WERE SO MANY H-HUGE ANIMALS IN THERE AND I HAD N-NO FOOD OR W-WATER! P-PLEASE DON'T L-LEAVE ME AGAIN" he yelled, as he held on to the Hiruzen's robe.

'GET OFF ME DEMON! Now I wish that those animals had left it at near death inside the forest. Now that I think about it, why haven't they?'

(Flashback)

Naruto had just entered the forest and the villagers were cheering outside. Suddenly the Hokage and a squad of ANBU dropped down from above. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CHAOS?" he yelled with a voice full of authority.

"H-Hokage-sama, we were j-just celebrating as the d-demon had gone into the F-Forest of D-Death. Now it is going to die for g-good..." sputtered out the leader of the mob who was an ex-Chuunin.

"YOU FOOL! We cannot risk losing the Kyuubi anytime soon. We are still weak from its attack, and when other villages find out, they will invade us with their Jinchuriki and we WILL be destroyed! It is our only war deterrent!" he yelled in slight panic. The civilians, meanwhile, were visibly shaken. "ANBU! Go into the forest at once!" He ordered.

The ANBU disappeared into the forest and the civilians went back to their homes, thinking of how badly they may have screwed up if the demon DOES die in there. The Hokage, meanwhile, went back to the Hokage tower, while imagining of the demon's torture by the beasts of the Forest of Death...

(Flashback end)

"It's alright Naruto-Kun. I will always be there for you." He gagged inside as he said that. "However, I must ask. If there were so many huge animals in there, why didn't they attack you? Your clothes are only slightly torn. Those animals are known to be ferocious." He said.

'Umm...I what should I say now? I can't say that I ran away, that would be too suspicious.' He asked mentally for help. **"Just tell him that I ran away. I will use one of my abilities to make him believe your excuse."** Said Tamamo. She prepared to use a technique from her arsenal of Jujutsu that would be something similar to the Genjutsu of this world.

"Umm...Jiji, as I saw those animals, I ran away from them. I found a tree hollow, and then hid inside." He said as his eyes turned gold for a second, which went unnoticed by Hiruzen.

"All right Naruto. I believe you." He said and stood up. "I think that I'll cheery you up with a nice, hot meal. What do you say?"he asked.

"Yay! Will it be Ichiraku's? I haven't been there in a long time. Please? Please?" he asked in a very childish tone.

"Alright fine. Come on now let's go." he said. He suddenly felt that he was about to make a mistake, but brushed it away.

(Timeskip)

Hiruzen then realized why he felt that warning. Both him and his wallet was crying anime tears as Naruto guzzled bowl after bowl of ramen. After the meal, they went to Naruto's house.

"Now Naruto, I believe that you must be very tired right now, so why don't you go rest now? I wish to talk to you tomorrow in my office." He said as he saw Naruto yawning.

"Alright then Jiji. Good night then." He said as he promptly fell face first on the bed and fell asleep. Hiruzen then left the room and summoned a squad of ANBU and said "Keep an eye on it. I do not want our deterrent to have any distrust towards the village. All I want you to do is to observe him for about two weeks and see if there are any abnormalities in his behaviour." The ANBU nodded and the Hokage left. If there will be any changes in behaviour, it would be in a time period closest to the day of the event.

(Timeskip-The next morning)

Naruto walked to the Hokage's tower with a large grin on his face, while ignoring all the glares of hate that was directed upon him. As he was about to enter the Hokage's office, he was blocked by the secretary.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN HERE!" she yelled as she was about to push him out, when she heard the Hokage's voice.

"Don't worry. I called him here." said the Hokage in a kind voice as he glared at the secretary in such a way that it said 'just shut up and don't do anything'.

The secretary simply stepped aside and let the two of them enter the office. As they entered the room, Hiruzen took the seat behind the Hokage's desk and Naruto took a chair in front of it. " So what is it Jiji? What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well Naruto, I want to let you know that you can become a ninja-" Naruto whooped in delight "-next year." his face fell, while internally, him and Karna were relieved. The training schedule will not have to change for another year at least.

"Don't be down Naruto. The reason you're going next year is that everyone who wants to become a ninja joins the academy at eight years old. It would be unfair to everyone else, now wouldn't it?" he said.

"Alright, okay Jiji." he said. "Can I go now?" he asked.

"Wait Naruto, I almost forgot, there is one more thing. Now, every month, I am going to give you a sum of money. Use it wisely as this will be necessary in your ninja life." He said as he handed Naruto an envelope.

"Thanks Jiji. I'm going now." He said as he left the room. As he left the room, another figure came from the shadows. " I am still doubting your plan of turning him into a weapon in _this_ way. I still believe that we should have put him into my ROOT when he was younger." said the figure.

"Now, now" Hiruzen said. "We can't have a Jinchuriki without emotions, as it would make them mentally unstable. This method _was_ tried by the other nations after all. You of all people should know that...Danzo."

( Back at Naruto's place)

 **"Now that Tamamo is here, I think we should get her to teach you a few things too, don't you think so too?"** Karna said, as both of them were facing Naruto who had just entered the mindscape. All three were standing in front of the Kyuubi's cave, as they came to call it.

 **"Really? Will Tamamo-nee also teach me now? What will you teach me?"** He asked in excitement. He was finally going to learn from someone else.

 **"Well... Karna and I have been talking and we think that it would be best that you only focus on Karna's abilities now, as far as fighting goes. But what I will teach you are things that will be very useful to you outside of battle. I will first teach you my special henge, which I know that most ninjas can use, but it is 'special' for a reason.**

 **Then, I will teach you some calligraphy, as all seals, both Mana based and Chakra based, require this skill. If you feel like learning it, I could teach you a few Mana based seals if you want. I won't force you.**

 **Finally, we will focus on using the Kyuubi's chakra to empower you during battle, as well as to improve your healing abilities."** She said. She was also excited to take on a student. Maybe if he showed interest in using a sword, then she could teach him the technique that her friend taught her in the Throne of Heroes...

 **"Alright Naruto now this is the plan for the next 5 years, so pay close attention."** Karna said, making Naruto face him. **"Once you are in the academy for about two years, go ask the Hokage if you can live in that tower in the Forest of Death that you saw while you were hunting. Tell him that you are strong enough to run from the animals there easily. That will be a good place to live, train, as well as improving your survival skills.**

 **As for what you will do until then, first you will learn the Henge from Tamamo. Then, you will make a Kage Bunshin to take you place in the academy, while you train in the forest. As of how you will get away unnoticed, I will tell you that later.**

 **For the rest of this year, however, you will not be training to use weapons. You will only strengthen your body and your reserves. Tamamo will also teach you calligraphy, in order to build your patience, as well as enabling you to make seals eventually. You got all that Naruto?"**

"Hai, tou-san." He agreed. It was quite a complicated plan, and he would be tort- er- trained in his physical abilities at a higher level, to make up for lack of weapon training, he realised that it would be well worth it.

He then looked up at Tamamo and smiled." I look forward to you training me nee-chan."

 **"Thank you Naruto-Kun. Though I doubt that you will say that at some point."** She said with a smirk that sent shivers down his spine. 'Please don't let her be a slave-driver too' he hoped. Physical training with Karna was bad enough.

 **"Alright Naruto, I think that you should rest for the next two weeks and take it easy. You have had a very tiring past few days and the Hokage would probably keep a very careful eye on you in order to notice a change in your behaviour. So just don't do any strenuous training. Maybe some simple exercises and stretches would be okay as those won't seem too suspicious."** Instructed Karna.

"Okay tou-san" Naruto said and he left the mindscape. Tamamo then turned to Karna and asked him. **" Shouldn't you tell him what will happen in 5 years? If you tell him then, then he will feel really betrayed that you hadn't told him earlier. Also, will you really tell him about his parents?"**

 **"Yes for both questions. It would be better that I tell him about his parents rather than the Hokage use that information as leverage over Naruto. He has grown onto me and I would really feel bad for breaking his trust in me."** Karna said as both of them looked out at the forest below from their position on the mountain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: That's it for this chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been really tired a lot lately. I've already begun working on the next chapter and I have a clear image of what is to happen, in mind, so it shouldn't take this long.**

 **Question of the chapter (seems interesting enough to try): Who is Tamamo's friend and what will happen in 5 years?**

 **Anyway, as usual, if you have any questions, please PM them to me. Also just to let you know, Tamamo will NOT be paired with Naruto or Karna! She is just a sister to them. And no, I won't make Naruto call her Tamamo-oba-san. That just makes me feel weird when i say it. So please don't complain about that.**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello There! I'm back with the next chapter of Lancer of the Sun.**

 **Just for those people who think I'm getting the whole servant summoning concept wrong, I don't believe that the Throne of Heroes is ever shown, and what goes on when the servant is summoned. So I've come up with a theory: The CONSCIOUSNESS of the servant is summoned into a copy of the Servant's body. If this doesn't really happen, then just assume this theory for this fic.**

 **Anyway enough of this. Onto the chapter!**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fate series.**

(Time skip-Graduation day)

Naruto woke up with a groan as his adoptive Grandfather's light shone on his eyes. It had been 5 years since Naruto had summoned Tamamo to this world and 4 years since he joined the Academy. Now today, he was going to become a fully fledged ninja.

Over the past few years, he had been honing his skills so that he could leave the village and be strong enough to fight off anyone who followed him at the same time.

After mass Kage and Mana Bunshin training over the years, along with the improvement of all of his skills to at least A rank borderline A+ rank, he could easily face off against one of the Sannin.

As for ninjutsu training, Karna had a solution for that. From the Kyuubi's memories, he saw that there were many bases in the land of fire, in which the beast has kept knowledge of all kind. It seems that before it was sealed, it had heard news of the other Bijuu being sealed and had taken scrolls of every kind to see if the shinobi had a strong enough seal to seal him.

Since those bases were not touched as they will only respond to the Kyuubi's chakra, all that knowledge was still there. Making a shadow clone inside the restroom of his house and using henge with Tamamo's help (who was a master of the technique), he made a solid transformation into a small creature (a mouse usually) and was easily able to sneak out of the village. Of course, he did return to the village on occasions.

The clone was reinforced with a lot of his chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra so that it could stay for up to a week without popping and could take some hits as well. The Kyuubi's chakra was mainly used to keep the whisker marks active.

In the bases, Naruto would go through the scrolls to learn new ninjutsu, a taijutsu style that would be useful if he didn't have his weapon nearby, fuuinjutsu due to his lineage and that he took to it like a fish to water, and finally kenjutsu as he wished to keep his spear skills as a secret. He still remembered the day when Tamamo learned about his interest in kenjutsu...

(Flashback- 3 years ago)

'Tou-san, I wish to learn kenjutsu.' Said Naruto mentally as he picked up a scroll on kenjutsu and looked through it. Tamamo's ears immediately perked up.

" **Oh and why is that? Are you fed up of using the spear after 2 years of training with it?"** Said Karna with an amused tone.

'No tou-san that's not it. I want to keep my skills with a spear a secret and use a sword, which is much more common here among shinobi. That way, I can pull out the spear because nobody will expect it.' He replied. Karna thought over the request. It made a lot of sense, but there was one problem.

" **Naruto, who are you going to find as a teacher to teach you how to use a sword? Although I can use a sword, I cannot use a sword that is more common here like a Katana."** He said as Naruto looked down.

" **Naruto-Kun, if you wish to, I can teach you how to use a Katana."** Said Tamamo excitedly. She was waiting for this moment and after so long, she finally had it!

Both Karna's and Naruto's eyes widened. **"You can use a Katana Tamamo-nee?"** He asked. **"Can you please teach me?"**

" **Alright Naruto-Kun. But just to let you know, there are two things. First: I may not be a master at using a Katana, but I was trained by one and managed to learn their signature technique. The second: Be prepared for hell..."** she said with a smirk near the end, which made Naruto shiver.

(Flashback end)

Naruto still shivered at the memories of that training. Tamamo could be as bad as Karna sometimes when it comes to training, but it was all worth it. Tamamo taught him the basics of using a Katana and he also used the scroll which he picked up as another reference.

He also managed to get his swordsmanship to an acceptable level and learn a special technique that Tamamo learned from her friend and was very excited to try it.

He also learned about his parents and what truly happened on that night...

(Flashback - 2 years ago)

" **Naruto"** said Karna, grabbing his attention. **" I believe that you are ready to learn what really happened on that night. About why the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in you. Now be patient as this may be a lot to take in. Come into the mindscape immediately.** "

Naruto complied and once he was in, Karna sighed. Naruto would be very emotionally unstable after this and he will have to calm him down. Tamamo was also nearby for extra support.

" **Now Naruto, please close your eyes."** Said Karna, as he touched his forehead, sending in a rush of memories.

(Memory)

"Kushina, hurry up and help me seal the Kyuubi into Naruto!" He Yelled as he saw Kushina using her chains to bind the Kyuubi in order to seal it back into herself.

"No Minato! I will seal the Kyuubi into myself and it will die along with me! Why are you so insistent on making Naruto the new Jinchuriki?" She cried back as Minato made preparations to seal the Kyuubi.

"Kushina, you know that I am the Hokage right? Then you also know that my duty comes to the village first, and my family next!" He yelled as he finished the preparations.

Kushina was immensely shocked as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Did family really mean so less to him? Was he willing to put the lives of others before his family? The ones he knew the best? Were all those promises of keeping his family safe all lies as well?

She broke down crying and the chains also broke. Minato cursed. Sealing the Kyuubi would be much more difficult now and the only seal that would be effective now would be that seal.

"Kushina! I will be using _that_ seal now! There is no other way to seal the Kyuubi as it is too strong for me to use any other seal!" Kushina immediately broke out of her shock.

"No! Why do you have to use that seal! I am going to die anyway so why should you die too? I don't want my child to be without family!" She cried as she tried to use her chains again to restrain the Kyuubi, but they were too weak.

"Because of the balance of the Bijuu! If Konoha does not have a Bijuu, then it will become a big target for other villages! I will seal half the Bijuu into myself and the other half into Naruto! **Shiki Fūjin**!" He yelled as he performed the jutsu.

Suddenly a bright flash of light that appeared, then faded, leaving a temporarily confused Minato. Then, the scary visage of the Shinigami appeared.

The Shinigami proceeded to seal the Yin half of the Kyuubi inside Minato and was about to seal the Yang half, when that half of the Kyuubi brought its claw in front of Naruto to pierce it, as it didn't want to be sealed again.

The claw was then stopped by Minato, who did not want the next host to be killed immediately, and Kushina, who Minato had brought in front of the claw via Hiraishin. Both coughed up blood as they were pierced by the claw. Minato immediately died, but not before sealing the remainder of the Kyuubi into Naruto (AN: Yes this did not happen in Canon, but it's happening here), whereas Kushina managed to stay alive due to her Uzumaki blood.

Kushina looked at Naruto and smiled a sad smile. This was her Son, the person who will change the world. She just knew it. She then said her last words (same as Canon) and died with a smile on her face.

What she did not know was the presence of a scroll that Minato kept next to Naruto, which was meant for Hiruzen. It contained instructions for what to do about Naruto in case Minato did not survive the night.

(Memory end)

Naruto was in tears as he hugged Karna and Tamamo tightly. He didn't know what to do. The Yondaime Hokage was actually his Father! And he made him the Jinchuriki for what? To preserve the 'balance of Jinchuriki' and to ensure that Konoha remains strong? At the moment, he hated the Yondaime more than anything.

He did however, cry tears of joy and sadness for his mother, who loved him and wished to prevent him from living as a weapon, but was betrayed in her last moments by the man who she thought, loved her more than anything.

"S-So K-Kaa-Chan really l-loved me then..." He said in between sobs. But one thing confused him.

"T-Tou-san, how did you get these memories? You said that you only had the Kyuubi's memories, but this was after the Kyuubi had been sealed." He asked while wiping away his tears.

" **Well... as Tamamo was examining the seal, since those are her field of expertise, she noticed something. Your parents had sealed part of their chakra inside of you. She is assuming that it is to reseal the Kyuubi at the eighth tail of power."** He says as Tamamo nods.

"I see... I still find it very hard to believe that the Yondaime would be more concerned about the village than his own family. And to think that I once idolised him..."

" **It's alright Naruto. You have us now. You will always be loved by us."** said Tamamo as she hugged Naruto again.

"Thank you nee-chan." Said Naruto as she hugged her back.

" **Naruto... there is one other thing that I must tell you."** Said Karna sadly, bringing Naruto's attention to him. **"What is it tou-san?"** He asked. Karna and Tamamo shared a look. Tamamo nodded and Karna continued.

" **The reason that I have been training you to use my powers is because this seal is draining away all my Mana and transferring it to you, and I cannot regenerate it as fast. So at one point, my Mana will be completely drained away, resulting in my consciousness being sent back to the Throne of Heroes. I do not know if Tamamo will stay either, as my Mana is a vital part of Tamamo's existence as well. I do not know if you will be able to use the Edo Tensei to summon us either, so assume it to be the worst case scenario."**

Naruto's eyes immediately began to water again. The two people who had become his family when he had nobody else who cared for him (except the Ichiraku's and that academy teacher, Iruka), were about to be lost forever.

"NO PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! CANT YOU OR NEE-CHAN DO SOMETHING?" He cried as he hugged Karna tightly. Karna sighed and stroked Naruto's hair.

" **I'm sorry Naruto, but neither of us can do anything about it. The Yondaime may be a despicable person for abandoning his family, but his skills in sealing were definitely not to be underestimated. Tamamo's seals have only a limited similarity to the ones in your world."** He said, as he remembered how his real mother had abandoned him.

"W-when will this happen" he asked quietly, but audibly.

" **In two years."** Karna simply replied. Naruto only had two years to spend with his family. He immediately broke down again as Karna and Tamamo brought him into another hug.

(Flashback end)

Naruto returned back to the present and changed into his clothes (Canon clothes - Orange Jumpsuit). He hated these clothes, but unfortunately, those were the only clothes the shops were willing to sell him.

He then finished his morning duties, ate breakfast consisting of some eggs, and meat of some animal that he found in the Forest behind the Hokage mountain. He then got out of his home AKA The Central tower in the Forest of Death. He managed to 'convince' the Hokage that he won't die and to allow him to live there. He then made his way towards the academy himself. No shadow clone this time.

(Timeskip-the academy)

Naruto entered the academy quietly and noticed that he was the only one there. He shrugged, and took his seat in the back of the class.

For the academy, Naruto had developed a mask of a very timid and shy boy (Canon Hinata). He avoided contact with most students and stayed out of all academy fights, saying that he did not wish to hurt anyone.

He did make two friends though and on cue, they entered the class. Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. (Same appearance and personalities, different back story)

Shikamaru and Naruto first interacted when the students had their first sparring tournament. Both decided to sit out, for different reasons of course. Eventually, Naruto decided to talk, on Tamamo's insistence. Both managed to get to know each other very well and become fast friends. They knew that each other had strengths in an area, yet they chose not to use it. Naruto had energy, yet he did not choose to fight, and Shikamaru had intellect, yet was too lazy to show it.

They then became friends with Chōji, when they encountered him being bullied for his weight. They drove the bullies away, mainly because their parents told them to stay away from Naruto.

Since that day, Chōji has joined the small circle of friends. And those were the true friends that he made in the academy. Ones that he could trust to an extent.

There was also the Aburame clan heir, Shino , who was pretty neutral to him and vice versa. He had read about his clan's insects and assumed that they had sensed the Kyuubi's chakra in him and deemed him dangerous. They then chose to leave each other alone.

Then there were the other clan heirs and one civilian, that really got on his nerves because of their attitude and lack of humility.

First was Kiba Inuzuka, the self proclaimed 'alpha' of the class. He always wanted to prove that he was better than everyone and brought them into unnecessary fights. Luckily, Naruto had managed to avoid him in all situations.

Next were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, the top two Fan girls of the class. They did not give two shits about actually becoming a ninja (probably Ino did because of her family), rather they wanted to become one, because their precious Sasuke did.

As a part of his mask, Naruto had shyly approached Sakura many times for a date, which one would usually find very cute in another situation, and would do whatever that she would say. All that he would receive would be a fist to the head, and a 'go away' reply. Thankfully that farce would end soon.

(Next one is different from Canon)

Then there was Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the 'almighty' Hyuuga clan. At one point, she was a shy and timid girl, just like Naruto's mask was. But, her fragile personality eventually broke due to Hiashi's extreme conditioning and she became the cold, arrogant Hyuuga that her Father wanted her to be. She was also very brutal in her fights, crippling the opponents for weeks at a time and claiming that nobody can beat the Hyuuga.

The final person in this list was the last 'loyal' Uchiha, Sasuke. Ever since the massacre of his clan, he had become a person hell bent on revenge, and thought of other people to be weaker than him. He isolated himself and constantly brooded on how to kill his Brother, which earned him a fan club due to his 'mysterious' personality.

(Timeskip)

After a while, all the students had entered the class and then the teachers came.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET TO YOUR SEATS" came a voice that Naruto was looking forward to. This was used in conjunction with the 'Big head' jutsu

Iruka, the only teacher in the academy, who had actually tried to befriend him. From the beginning, Iruka had treated him like a regular student and had no hidden motives for him, as proven by Discernment of the Poor. (Mizuki is same as Canon)

"Alright class. Now as you all know, today is graduation day, so please do you best." He said while keeping his eyes on Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Now we shall begin with the written test." He said as Mizuki and he, handed out the papers, oblivious to the Genjutsu being placed on one of the papers...

(Timeskip - break between written test and throwing test)

"So how was the test" said Naruto as he sat down next to Shikamaru, who was lying under a tree.

"Meh, it was okay. Just wrote whatever answers I knew and went to sleep. So how was yours?" He asked.

"It was a bit hard, but I think I got most of them." He said. He knew of the Genjutsu and dispelled it. He also wrote enough answers so that he could score around the middle of the class like he had always done.

Next was the throwing test. Each student was given 10 Shuriken and 10 Kunai. The civilians did terrible, around the range of 0 to 4 for each. The clan heirs scores were:

Shino: 6 S / 7 K

Shikamaru: 5 S / 4 K

Chōji: 7 S / 6 K

Kiba:7 S/ 7 K

Ino: 5 S / 3 K

Hinata: 7 S / 8 K

Sasuke: 10 S / 9 K

And Naruto himself had scored 6 for each.

Next was the sparring tournament. The first few rounds were civilians, whose matches were nothing very spectacular. Neither was the match between Ino and Sakura, which was basically a cat fight.

Naruto, Shikamaru And Chōji won their matches against the civilians by pushing them out of the ring, but forfeited when they were set to fight against the other clan heirs. They then went to a tree and fell asleep until the next test...

(Timeskip- after sparring)

The final part of the exam was the ninjutsu test. It consisted of the 'basic three'. The Henge, Kawarimi and the Bunshin. Now this was the part where Naruto was worried. The Hokage has set a rule that if a student is unable to do any of those, then they would Immediately fail, regardless of how well they did in the other tests. He did not want to be separated from his two friends.

One by one, students went into the testing room and came out with a headband, or with a dejected expression. Then eventually, he was called in and entered the room.

"Come in Naruto. Come in." Said Iruka with a kind smile on his face. "You look a little pale. Would you like a little water?" He asked, while picking up the glass on his table and handing it to Naruto.

'Sure. Why not?' He thought as he couldn't sense any ulterior motives. He was a little bit parched and downed the water. "Thank you sensei" He said as he placed the glass back on the table. He immediately felt himself lose control of his chakra.

'Wh-what's h-happening?' He asked mentally. **"The water that you drank was infused with a drug that makes you lose control of your chakra!"** Said Tamamo frantically. Now she was very unsure if Naruto could pass.

He then looked at Mizuki and sensed that it was his plan all along. Iruka has nothing to do with it. It took him a lot of effort to not burn Mizuki to ashes then and there.

" **I'm sorry Naruto, but I cannot do anything about it."** Said Tamamo sadly. She knew how excited Naruto was to become a ninja with his friends.

"Okay Naruto. You know what to do. You may begin." Iruka said. Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded. He henge'd into Iruka and performed Kawarimi on the log in the corner of the room with great effort.

"Very good Naruto. Now, the Bunshin " said Iruka as he wrote on his sheet.

Naruto then concentrated his best on making a Bunshin, but then the result was a sickly, almost dead looking Bunshin from chakra overload.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But you fail. If you could have performed this jutsu, then you could have passed. However, there is always next time." Said Iruka with a sad smile. Truthfully, he wanted Naruto to pass. (Naruto did not fail twice before this)

He then walked outside the room without a headband. He gave Shikamaru and Chōji a sad smile and sat down next to them.

"So...the Bunshin?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah." Was the simple reply as all three of them got up and walked out of the class. Once outside, they heard whispers.

" _Did you hear? It didn't pass!"_

" _Of course it wouldn't pass. It's the Kyu-"_

" _Keep quiet! Do you want anybody to hear?"_

" _What was the Hokage thinking, allowing it to join the academy?"_

" _At least now I don't have to worry for my child's safety."_

The whispers went on and on and Naruto promptly ignored all of them. He then said goodbye to his companions, who went to meet up with their family.

Meanwhile in the mindscape, Tamamo was seething and Karna was frowning at the behaviour of the villagers.

(Timeskip)

Naruto was walking around as he talked to Karna 'So today's the day huh? The day you're finally leaving' Asked Naruto sadly.

" **I'm afraid so Naruto. I'm sorry that I cannot do anything about it. After tonight I'll be finally gone. "** said Karna. He too was sad that he had to leave Naruto alone.

'No. It's alright. Although I wish you could stay. If only we had more information on the Shiki Fūjin...'

Naruto then looked around. After looking at people smiling sadly at him. He realised where he walked. The red light district. He knew why they had those expressions on them. He had donated most of his money to them after all. Since he didn't need money for food (since he could hunt) he had given all that money to those who needed it more. That part of Karna's personality had rubbed off him.

He gave a small smile and wave as he walked to the Forest of Death when suddenly, he ran into Mizuki.

"Oh hey there Naruto! I was looking for you. I know that you're a bit upset that you couldn't pass. Iruka is too." Said Mizuki with a sad look.

"So what do you want sensei? Get to the point already. Or have you come to rub it in my face?" Said Naruto. He is beginning to get irritated since he knew Mizuki drugged the water, but Naruto had no proof.

"Now, now Naruto. There is no need to speak to me like that. You see, there is a makeup exam if you have just failed because of the ninjutsu test." Said Mizuki with a smile, hoping that Naruto would buy it.

"What is it sensei? Please tell me." He said with a fake desperate look on his face. He knew Mizuki was lying. Discernment of the Poor was very handy.

"It's simple Naruto. All you have to do is go to the Hokage's office learn one jutsu from the scroll of seals. It looks like this" he said as he handed Naruto a picture of the scroll. "After that, you must bring it to this location undetected. This will test if you have the stealth and the jutsu learning capability of a true ninja." Said Mizuki.

Naruto's eyes immediately widened. This could be it! The chance to find what he was looking for!

'Tou-san! Nee-chan! This is our chance. This scroll could have the Shiki Fūjin in it! Then we can find a way to keep you here for a bit longer!' Exclaimed Naruto. Tamamo gained a wide smile and Karna had a smaller one.

"Alright Mizuki-sensei! Leave it to me!" Said Naruto with a bright smile. Mizuki returned the smile and inwardly smirked. His plan was working.

(Timeskip)

Naruto was hopping along the trees as he headed to the spot Mizuki told him to go to. Since he had not yet heard the village alarm go off, the Hokage must not have woken up from the illusion-induced sleep that Tamamo had put him in. Eventually, he reached the spot and sensed that nobody was nearby at the same time, he conveniently discovered that his chakra was under control again.

He then cursed as he realised that the Hokage could see him through that crystal orb of his. He opened the scroll, and saw that the first jutsu was the Kage Bunshin. Thanking his luck. He quickly made a clone and had it 'learn' the Kage Bunshin from a similar scroll (the scroll was also cloned).

He then heard the village alarm ring and quickly hid himself. He used the Meisaigakure no jutsu, one that he had found in one of the Kyuubi's bases. He also suppressed his chakra signature as much as possible. After this, he opened the real scroll that he had and searched for the Shiki Fūjin...

After 5 minutes of scroll unravelling, he finally found it. He read through it and found a specific part of the jutsu that he required. The part linking the souls of the contained and the container. As he put his chakra coated finger (from the jutsu) on that part of the scroll, another smaller scroll popped out, which was addressed to Hiruzen. Without thinking much about it, he went back to check on the scroll, but saw that there was nothing that allowed the seal to stop withdrawing the energy from the contained.

 **"We only have around an hour left Naruto."** Said Karna as he and Tamamo looked at the scroll through Naruto's eyes, seeing if there was anything that Naruto had missed.

Unfortunately, they found nothing in the scroll after double checking the entry on the Shiki Fūjin, leaving an extremely depressed Naruto. Tamamo then spoke up. **" Hey Naruto-Kun, what about that scroll you found inside. The one addressed to the Hokage? That may have something."**

Naruto then immediately whipped out the scroll from the pocket. He opened it and saw that it was a letter. The seal on the scroll was not broken yet, so he assumed that Hiruzen had not seen it yet. He then read the contents:

 _Hiruzen,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that the situation has become desperate. We may be in any one of these 2 situations:_

 _1\. I believe that we are at war with the other villages at the moment and Naruto has become too soft and is not willing to kill his heart to kill an army of enemy ninja._

 _2\. He is unable or unwilling to use the Kyuubi's chakra for some reason._

 _In preparation for such a situation, I have made a seal. One that would merge the consciousness of Naruto and whatever is contained in him (In this case, the Kyuubi) thus allowing him to use its chakra. The downside is that he may go on a rampage due to the hatred of the Kyuubi, but you still have Tenzō_ _with you, so you should be safe. The duration of the seal's usage is controlled by the amount of chakra put into it, so it is only a temporary effect. Please be careful._

 _-Minato_

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, at the same time, couldn't believe how his _father_ also planned to treat him like a weapon, instead of a person. His hatred for him only grew as he found out more of these secrets.

 **"Only one minute left Naruto."** Karna said as he and Tamamo began to fade away. Naruto immediately panicked and began to get to work.

(Meanwhile, with the clone around 5 minutes ago)

The clone pretended to successfully learn the jutsu, and just then, Iruka arrived at the scene. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO! YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL THE SCROLL OF SEALS LIKE THAT!" he yelled, while asking himself why Naruto would do something like that.

"But Iruka-sensei, I was told by Mizuki-sensei to take the scroll and bring it here. He said that if I could successfully take it without being undetected, I could become a genin!" the clone said excitedly, leaving a confused Iruka.

"Mizuki did? But that would mean-" he was interrupted from his muttering as a Fūma Shuriken flew down from above and almost cut his head off. As he jumped down from the tree, he saw the person behind all of this.

"Very good Naruto. You can hand the scroll over to me now." said Mizuki as he motioned for Naruto to give him the scroll.

"No! Don't give him the scroll Naruto! Mizuki! What has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" Demanded Iruka.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now! You DO want to become a Genin, don't you?" Said Mizuki

"Naruto Don't listen to him. He's lying!" said Iruka, while trying to get over the fact that his friend might be a possible traitor to the village.

"No Iruka! You've been lying to him! The whole village has!" he then turned to the clone."Naruto! Do you know why you are hated in the village? Why you are glared at, and attacked as well? Do you? DO YOU?!"

"NO MIZUKI! DON'T TELL HIM! ITS A LAW PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!" he yelled, praying that Naruto would not have to find out so soon, by a traitor of all people.

"WHY!" cried the clone, with fake tears in its eyes. It was a very good actor. "PLEASE TELL ME WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME!"

"BECAUSE-"

"NO DON'T TELL HIM!"

"- YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX THAT ATTACKED THE VILLAGE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. THE YONDAIME USED HIS JUTSU TO TURN YOU INTO THIS FORM." Finished Mizuki with a maniacal laugh in the end.

Both Iruka and the clone (mentally) facepalmed at the same time. For being a ninja, Mizuki was really stupid. Doesn't he know anything about sealing? It would make sense if a civilian came up with this though...

"ENOUGH OF THIS! TODAY YOU BOTH DIE!" Mizuki yelled as he pulled out the Fūma Shuriken from his back. As he was about to throw it, a bright light shone in the area, blinding everyone there...

(Back to the Original)

Naruto was hurriedly preparing the seal as rapidly and carefully as possible. He then heard from Karna and Tamamo simultaneously

 **"Ten..."**

'No!' he thought

 **"Nine..."**

'Almost there'

 **"Eight..."**

'Damnit!' he thought, as the ink on his brush had begun to dry out

 **"Seven..."**

He then dipped the brush in the pot, but found it to be empty.

 **"Six..."**

'WHY NOW!' He frantically thought as he didn't have any more ink.

 **"Five..."**

Then an idea struck him. He bit his thumb and pressed it over the pot, making it fill up with his blood.

" **Four..."**

He then dipped his brush into the pot, soaking it with his blood.

 **"Three..."**

He took the brush out and wiped out the excess blood on it on the edge of the pot.

 **"Two..."**

He finished drawing the rest of the seal and formed a hand seal while channelling as much chakra as possible.

 **"One..."**

 **'Goodbye Naruto /-Kun'**

 **"Zero..." 'SHIKI FUJIN : GATTAI!'**

A flash of bright light then lit the surroundings.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: That's it for this chapter! As always, if you have any questions, you can PM them to me.**

 **Shiki Fujin: Gattai : Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Union**

 **Minato is shown to be a version of Danzo in this fic and Hinata is arrogant. This chapter will probably drive away all the Minato and Hinata fans away hehe... (Please don't blame me. I'm sick of reading NaruHina (which is majority of the fics here)and want to try something new).**

 **Naruto will not always act like an honourable warrior. He is in a ninja world after all.**

 **I will also be posting a poll soon on what should happen next. The options are:**

 **1\. The jutsu worked and both are still with Naruto.**

 **2\. The jutsu failed, but only Karna is gone.**

 **I'll work on the next chapter once I get enough votes. I'll see you all then.**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long. But never mind that. Let's go!**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fate Series**

As the bright light died down, a lone figure was seen floating in the air (Karna base form from Fate/Apocrypha, but slightly shorter). There were small flames flickering around the figure, giving it an intimidating look. But what gave away its identity was the hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto?" Asked Iruka in shock. He couldn't believe that this was the shy, caring, orange loving midget that was his student. His appearance itself stated that the figure standing... err... floating in front of him was the exact opposite. Confident, eyes with a coldness to them, and... a lack of orange (excluding the fire).

As both Iruka and Mizuki were trying to make out something of the situation, something else was going on inside the Mindscape...

 **(Mindscape)**

As the flash died down, Naruto awoke in his mindscape and saw only Tamamo there. His eyes immediately began to water in both joy and sadness. Although he was able to save Tamamo, he wasn't able to save his father, his initial pillar of strength and the reason he has been alive so long.

Tamamo then noticed him as she saw him break down into tears. She quickly ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, as she could understand how much Karna meant to Naruto.

His crying was interrupted a voice that shocked the two. **"Naruto, please don't cry. I'm still here."** said the voice, which both of them recognized instantly.

"Tou-san / **Karna-nii?** " asked the two in anticipation. "Where are you!" called out Naruto as he frantically ran around, trying to look for his father.

 **"Calm down Naruto. It appears that the jutsu has worked. However, it is still taking time for my consciousness to reform itself into the mindscape. Right now, I am inside your magic circuits, trying to gather enough Mana to give myself a physical form in the mindscape. It will take me a while, possibly by tomorrow morning."** said Karna, relieving the two immensely.

Naruto tried to leave the mindscape, but he found out that he couldn't. "What's wrong? Why can't I leave the mindscape? Did I make a mistake in performing the jutsu?" he asked.

 **"No Naruto. That's not it. You have used way too much energy trying to merge our consciousness. So in order to protect you while you rest and regain some of your energy, I will take over your body. Is that okay with you?. Don't worry about what is going on outside. I will handle it."** said Karna.

"Yeah alright. Just make sure that if you are going to kill Mizuki, make it painful." Said Naruto. Karna agreed. The dark, underlying thoughts of Mizuki could be dangerous for anyone around him.

 **(Back to the outside world)**

The head of the figure turned towards Iruka, the look in its eyes still unnerving him a little. It then spoke in a distorted voice **."Yes Iruka-sensei. It is me. Before you ask, this is not the Kyuubi's doing. I will explain what happened after dealing with this traitor."**

'Naruto's' head turned towards Mizuki. **"You, traitor, shall be punished now."** He said as his palm faced Mizuki and started to radiate heat. His eyes started glowing and the newly formed red gem on his chest also began to glow slightly.

Mizuki growled in both rage and fear."You are a true demon! I'll kill you now!" he said as he unstrapped the second shuriken from his back, and threw it at 'Naruto', only to nearly fall from the branch in shock as the shuriken literally bounced off him.

'Naruto' then uttered two words which had not been heard in Konoha in a long time...

 **"O Agni"**

Mizuki screamed as he was incinerated by those very flames that had taken the lives of those villagers many years ago. Iruka was also stunned at the display as he watched his 'best friend' turned traitor being reduced to a charred corpse.

The figure then faced a shocked Iruka and spoke in the same distorted voice. **" Iruka-sensei. I will tell you what has happened on one condition. You must not tell the Hokage about whatever has happened here. Tell him that you had used a fire jutsu on him as he had revealed an S-Ranked secret which was punishable by death."** Said 'Naruto'. He knew that this was actually a law, as it was spoken about everywhere. For a ninja village, they were terrible at keeping secrets.

Iruka was conflicted now. His brotherly instincts told him to ask Naruto about his new changes and keep it a secret. Unfortunately, for him, his duty as a shinobi of Konoha came first. "I'm sorry Naruto, but as a shinobi of Konoha, I have to inform the Hokage about what has happened here." he said.

'Naruto' sighed. Looks like he had to do things in a different way. **'Tamamo, you know what to do.'** he said. Then suddenly, 'Naruto's' eyes changed colour and Iruka's memories of the night were altered. Karna then gave control of the body back to Naruto, who had rested and regained a little of his chakra. Naruto then transformed into his previous appearance (the jumpsuit one) and shook Iruka out of his trance.

"Naruto? What happened?" he then remembered what had happened. "Ah, looks like my jutsu took a little bit too much out of me. Do you have the scroll?" he asked as Naruto nodded and pulled out a large scroll from behind a tree.

Naruto then turned to Iruka and asked with fake tears in his eyes, "Sensei? Is it true? Am I really a monster?". He then found himself in a hug from Iruka."No Naruto, you are not the Kyuubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki, my favourite student" he said as he walked up to the scroll.

"Good job Naruto. You managed to keep the scroll safe. I have something for you. Please close your eyes." Iruka said as Naruto complied. Naruto then felt something being moved on his head. "You can open your eyes now." Said Iruka.

Naruto then noticed Iruka had something missing from his forehead and felt his own. There was a headband on it with the Konoha insignia. "Congratulations Naruto. You have graduated." said Iruka with a proud smile on his face.

 **(A while ago in the Hokage's office)**

Hiruzen was cursing as he tried to use his crystal orb in order to see what was going on in the forest. He followed Iruka using the orb, and was observing the scene until that bright light had appeared. After that, he couldn't see anything as there seemed to be something interfering with his jutsu.

Then, Kakashi walked into the office, along with a tall man with white hair. Hiruzen then looked up from his orb and greeted them."Ah, Kakashi-Kun, Jiraiya-Kun, what brings the two of you here?" he asked with a smile.

"We heard about what happened with the scroll, Hokage-sama. Do you really think it is wise that we should let it get access to powerful kinjutsu? They are put in the scroll for a reason?" Asked Kakashi with a worried look on his face.

"No need to worry Kakashi-Kun, the only jutsu learned was the Kage Bunshin. Nothing to worry about. It was going to be taught eventually." said the Hokage as he went back to looking at the scene.

"Sensei" said Jiraiya, grabbing the Hokage's attention "my spies have gathered more information about what is going on with Orochimaru. He is building up his own village called Otogakure. Also, when are you going to hand our weapon's custody over to me?" he asked. He too, believes that the Kyuubi had taken over as Naruto's hair colour and whisker marks were still unexplained.

"Now, now Jiraiya-Kun, be patient. We must follow Minato's instructions. His plan has been working so far after all. " He said as he pointed at the scroll lying on the table. The very scroll that was left near the sealing altar (is that what it's called?) on the night of the attack.

Jiraiya nodded. He too knew the contents of the scroll and did not doubt Minato's decisions as they had always worked in the past. "Alright sensei. I get it. I'll be leaving now. Just to confirm, it is during the month break of the finals of the Chuunin exams right?" Jiraiya asked, getting a nod in return. "Okay then. I will see you then." he turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, please do not let you hatred cloud your judgment. The next part of the plan is solely dependent on you. Please do not mess it up." he said.

"Okay Jiraiya-sama, I will. Take care then." replied Kakashi as Jiraiya disappeared. "Hokage-sama, I will also be taking my leave." said Kakashi as he prepared to leave.

"Okay Kakashi-Kun. I will see you soon at the genin team selections." said Hiruzen as Kakashi disappeared as well. He then returned to his orb and was finally able to see the scene. He saw Naruto helping Iruka up while carrying the scroll as well. Behind them, he saw a charred Mizuki, probably dead. He then called some ANBU and told them to go to the scene and retrieve the body.

 **(Timeskip)**

Iruka and Naruto had entered the office and the scroll was safely kept back in its original place. "Congratulations Iruka-Kun and Naruto-Kun, on safely bringing back the scroll and exposing a traitor to Konoha. Iruka-Kun, I'm very sorry about Mizuki. I saw what had happened." Naruto froze. Had the Hokage seen his merged form? If yes, then he was in deep shit. "It must have been hard for you to kill your best friend like that, especially with a fire jutsu. Those can be quite painful to get hit by." Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. Looks like the Hokage didn't suspect him. He probably wouldn't believe that an academy student that he kept a close eye on, could use fire jutsu.

"Now, Naruto-Kun, I trust Iruka-Kun's judgment and am promoting you to genin. Please don't disappoint me and make me regret this." said Hiruzen. 'A perfect excuse in order to follow Minato-Kun's plan.'

"Okay Jiji. I will not fail you." 'You will definitely regret this old man, like many other things.' "Can I go home now? I'm tired." said Naruto. Iruka then turned to him."Naruto, you are a genin now, so at least learn to respect the Hokage, if not anyone else."

"Okay sensei. I will try." he said in a tired voice. "I will take my leave now. sensei ... Hokage-sama". He then got up and began to leave the room.

"Naruto-Kun, one more thing. You are not the Kyuubi. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If you wish to tell any of your friends, I won't stop you, but only tell the people if you trust them with your life." said the Hokage. Naruto nodded and left the room.

 **(Timeskip- at home)**

Naruto landed on his long-since broken bed and immediately entered the mindscape without delay.

 **"So Naruto, it seems that the jutsu has worked."** said a very familiar voice from behind him. He turned around to see the source and immediately smiled.

"Yeah tou-san. It worked. I'm overjoyed to know that you will be staying." said Naruto. **"So I'm guessing you want an explanation? Other than the one that was said in the scroll that is."** said Karna as Naruto nodded.

 **"Okay. This is what happened. Now, due to the sheer amount of chakra that you used, my consciousness and your soul have been bound very tightly. So, I am something similar to an extra pair of eyes and ears for you. I can also take over your body when you are unconscious, in order to protect you. Now the gem on your chest serves another purpose."** He pointed at the gem that has been forming over the last few years. **" It acts as a Chakra-Mana convertor of sorts. This will convert you chakra that you regenerate naturally into Mana and now that we have merged, I derive Mana from you circuits, enabling me to keep this form in the mindscape."**

"Okay tou-san. I understand." he then looks around and notices something off. " Hey tou-san, where is Tamamo-nee?" he asked.

 **"Don't worry Naruto. She is inspecting the seal for any irregularities that may have occurred after you performed the jutsu. It's a very intricate seal, so it will take her some time."** said Karna, reassuring Naruto. **"Now why don't you rest?"**

"Alright. Good night tou-san." he said as he faded away.

 **(Next day, in Hokage's office)**

The Hokage was standing in front of all the Jounin in the village who wanted to take on a genin team. The Hokage had a sheet of paper with a list of the graduated academy students.

"Listen up! I have spent the whole of last night making all possible combinations for the academy students and I have them here" he waved the sheet "Now do not complain if I have not chosen a specific genin to be on your team, as I have made the teams for a specific reason. I will now announce the teams..."

 **(Timeskip)**

"Team 7 will be consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and is designed to be an assault team. It will be led by Kakashi Hatake. You may have noticed the difference in this Team 7, but I assure you, it is done for a reason." There were uproars on how the Hokage had allowed _that boy_ to pass even though he couldn't perform the Bunshin jutsu, but a glare from the Hokage shut them up.

"Team 8 will be consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, and is designed to be a tracking and recon team. It will be led by Kurenai Yuuhi." This justified the reason for the top Kunoichi not being on Team 7 ( AN: Yes Hinata is top Kunoichi. I always wondered why she wasn't. Shyness possibly?)

"Team 9 is already present from last year, so Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi and will be led by Asuma Sarutobi. The reason is pretty self-explanatory." the Jounin nodded. The trio was pretty famous after all and the combination had been proven to be pretty effective.

"That concludes this year's team distribution. All of you, except Kakashi can leave now." all the Jounin then proceeded to leave via Shunshin. Hiruzen then turned to Kakashi.

"Now Kakashi-Kun, you know the plan right, and why I chose your team as such?" he asked. Kakashi then replied."Yes Hokage-sama. The plan is to focus on Sasuke so that he can awaken his Sharingan as soon as possible and train him in its abilities. Also get him to open up to the other genin and make at least one friend. The fan girl is just something to control Naruto (He has practiced enough not to spit out the word) due to his crush on her, and maybe get her interested into Medical Ninjutsu for support and due to her high Chakra Control."

"Good Kakashi. And once again, I am begging you to _please_ not mess this up." said Hiruzen. "Okay Hokage-sama. I will be leaving now." said Kakashi as he disappeared in a Shunshin. Hiruzen sighed. He did not trust Kakashi to completely control himself and that Naruto might end up suspecting something...

 **(A week later)**

Naruto was walking down the streets in order to get to the Academy for team selection and he felt dozens of eyes upon him, but not all of them held fear and resentment. Some of them had looks of awe as they gazed upon his new appearance ( Just imagine a shorter Karna with whisker marks. I love that armor of his ). He ignored those looks and entered the Academy.

As he entered his classroom, he felt everyone's eyes on him, probably due to his appearance and how quietly he entered the class, but the whisker marks gave away his identity. He then heard Kiba yell "Hey dobe! This class is for graduates only! Get out of here!" he simply pointed at his headband which was tied around his arm ( I guess I should call it an armband then?) and walked up to the back, where Shikamaru and Chōji were sitting.

"Troublesome... hey Naruto. What happened to you? What's with the new look?" asked Shikamaru, while Chōji nodded and stuffed his face with more chips. "This _is_ my true appearance. I have been hiding it from everyone via henge as I did not want any attention on me. I apologise for deceiving you like that." said Naruto as he took a seat next to them." But I assure you, that our friendship was true."

"*Sigh* alright Naruto. Apology accepted..." muttered Shikamaru as he went to sleep. Naruto shrugged, closed his eyes and began to meditate to calm his mind. He was about to start when he heard a very familiar ear-splitting scream, causing him to hold his ears in pain. He then heard a voice in his mind.

 **"What's the problem with that banshee! I swear I will definitely go deaf one of these days..."** said Tamamo in pain. Having sensitive hearing was definitely against both of them (AN: Kyuubi's chakra to his face in case you forgot). How Karna was able to sleep through all of this, he never knew. Oh wait. Said person just woke up with a scowl.

 **"Naruto, if she ends up on your team, please purchase some earplugs. I do not wish to be woken up like this ever again."** said Karna, rubbing his ear.

'You didn't even need to ask tou-san. Are you better now Tamamo-nee?' he received a mental nod in response.

"INO-PIG! I CAME FIRST! CHA! " yelled Sakura as she and Ino entered the classroom in a dust cloud. She then felt multiple glares on her as she walked into the class. The most intense one was from a person she didn't initially recognize, but the whisker marks gave away his identity.

"Naruto-Baka! What's with the new clothes? It doesn't matter anyway. You will never be as cool as Sasuke-Kun!" She said in a loud voice. She then heard his reply which shocked her and everyone else in the class.

"Banshee, if I hear one more word come out of your mouth, I will rip it out and burn it to ashes. Not everyone is used to hearing your loud voice day in and out." said Naruto while keeping up the glare as sparks began appearing near him (AN: Not sparks of lightning) . After he felt that he intimidated her enough, he went back to closing his eyes

"Ha! As if! You will just be a baka!" she yelled and went to punch him in the head, while Naruto had his eyes closed. As she punched him, she felt that she had punched a brick wall and immediately began to cradle her hand at the pain. Inwardly, Naruto and Tamamo smirked. Punching his now-active **Kavacha and Kundala** like that would definitely give that reaction.

She then turned away and went to fawn over 'her Sasuke-Kun'. Just then, the door to the noisy classroom opened, revealing Iruka with a clipboard in his hand. "Even on the last day... well anyway let's get this over with." he muttered under his breath. "Alright everybody, settle down.

No reaction.

He immediately began to perform his self-developed jutsu. His head began to expand and he yelled "SHUT UP YOU INGRATES AND SIT DOWN!"

Yup. The famous **Big-Head Jutsu.**

The class went dead silent and went to their seats. Iruka then saw an initially unknown person, but the whisker marks gave away his identity. Not want to think over the matter, he went on to give his graduating speech and announce the teams.

(Timeskip)

"...Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki-" said person opened an eye. "-Sasuke Uchiha-" no reaction from the previous person and a tensed look on the fan girls "-and Sakura Haruno." said person cheered loudly, while the first two people groaned and Tamamo started muttering obscenities. "Your Jounin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jounin Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Kiba shivered at the thought of being with the most feared girl in the class, Hinata gained a smirk, and Shino was being ... well ... Shino.

"Team 9 is still operating from last year, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. Your Jounin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru and Chōji smiled and gave each other a fist bump while Ino groaned at her teammates and the lack of 'Sasuke-Kun'

"And that's it for the teams! Your Jounin Senseis will pick you up after lunch." Said Iruka as he walked out of the class but not before giving a smile to Naruto, who smiled back. Everyone then left the classroom for lunch.

 **(Timeskip - 1 and a half hours later)**

All the graduates had returned from their lunch and were picked up by their senseis. Well... all except Team 7, who were still waiting. Sakura was ranting about how they got the worst sensei and was fawning over 'her Sasuke-Kun' at alternate intervals, making Naruto and his tenants thinking that she was bipolar or something, while at the same time, getting severely frustrated by the tardiness of their sensei.

Eventually, Naruto got fed up and began to leave the class room. Sakura noticed and was about to yell, but was reminded of that glare and spoke a bit less loudly than usual. "Naruto-baka, we are supposed to wait for our sensei! Do you want us to get into trouble already?" Naruto then turned his head half-way.

"If our sensei is not going to take us seriously then why should I do the same? This is a waste of time. I am going to train now. When he comes here, tell him I will be at home in one hour from now. _If_ he comes that is." Said Naruto and walked out of the class, leaving a stunned Sakura and a peeved Sasuke, who wished that he had also thought of that idea.

 **(Timeskip - 1 and a half hours later)**

A man wearing a half-mask, a headband that was tilted on the left side of his head and wearing standard Jounin uniform along with burns on the exposed part of his face (AN: Guess how that happened) walked into the classroom and turned his head to face two people who were glaring at him furiously. He was prepared for glares but not what followed them.

"YOU'RE LATE ! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ? IT HAS BEEN 3 DAMN HOURS ! "Yup. Nobody can be prepared for the Scream of the Banshee. Kakashi and Sasuke both began holding their ears in pain and gave Sakura a glare so harsh that they made her shrink back into her seat. Kakashi then noticed something off.

"Uhhh... Where's your third teammate? Aren't there supposed to be three of you?"asked Kakashi. "The baka said that he was going home. Something along the lines of 'sensei won't take me seriously'" replied Sakura.

'Won't take you seriously, eh? I'll show you how serious I can be' "Well, I guess we should go there then don't we?" said Kakashi with an eye smile. The other members groaned as they followed him to Naruto's house.

 **(At Naruto's house)**

Naruto was in his mindscape, having a practice Kenjutsu spar with Tamamo, while Karna watched over them. Naruto then cursed as he got caught in an explosion, caused by Tamamo's magic.

"Damnit Tamamo-nee! This is supposed to be Kenjutsu, not magic abilities!" yelled Naruto, narrowly escaping the explosion. Those packed a punch, even with the Kavacha and Kundala active.

 **"Uh-Uh, Naruto Kun. in the ninja world, nobody will tell you what you can or can't do. You must always be ready for anything."** said Tamamo with a smile, as another explosion happened.

"Oh yeah, if that's how this is, then..." Naruto prepared to throw a fireball as he was interrupted. **"Naruto, there is someone at your door. Probably your team as I can recognize the signatures of two of them."**

Naruto nodded towards Tamamo and left the mindscape. He then walked to the door and opened it, revealing his team. The only person who he didn't recognize, so he deduced that the new person was his Jounin Sensei. "Hello Naruto. I am your new Jounin Sensei. May we come in?" he asked with an eye smile. Naruto then lazily motioned them to come in.

The team noticed Naruto's change of clothes. From the striking armor that he wore to class today, he now wore something very simple ( L's clothes from Death Note. For some reason, this is literally the only thing that comes to mind ). He also looked like he just woke up.

Naruto then silently motioned them inside. All three of them sat on the floor. "Now let's begin with introductions!" said Kakashi in an overly cheery tone.

"Umm... Sensei? How are we supposed to do that?" asked Sakura, which made everyone face-fault. 'So much for the so-called top Kunoichi' was the collective thought.

"Well... I guess I could give an example." Kakashi then began. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My I like things and dislike other things. My hobbies are...you are too young to know that. Dreams for the future...hmm...haven't really thought about any. You're turn Pinky!" he motioned to Sakura.

Sakura glared at him and began. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like...*blush and stare* I dislike Ino-pig and..." remembers Naruto's glare "...people who bully others. Hobbies are... *blush and stare*. Dreams for the future are... *fan girl squeal*" Sasuke went further and further away from Sakura.

'*sigh* fan girl...' "Okay emo-guy, you next" Said Kakashi, while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him as well."My name is Sasuke Uchiha (Emphasis on Uchiha). I like few things and dislike many. I have no hobbies. Those are for weak people. My dream for the future...no...an ambition. It is to kill a certain person."

"We all know his name. No need to act all mysterious about it" Said Naruto, while picking his ear and yawning, earning him too, a glare from Sasuke. He ignored it.

'A supposed avenger. Will be a handful.' "Okay _Smart-Guy_. You're last." said Kakashi mockingly.

"I don't know why we are doing this, since you already have our files but fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business. Dreams for the future...To make a certain two people proud of me." he said. **"Aww that's so sweet of you"** said Tamamo. **"We are already proud of you. You have grown a lot since we met."** said Karna. 'Thanks a lot for that. But you do know I can't reveal my true dream...oh I'm sorry... _ambition-_ ' he imitated Sasuke's voice, earning a giggle from Tamamo and a chuckle from Karna. '-in front of them.'

'He does have a point there. I can always look at his files. But who are those two people? I must inform Hokage-sama about this' "Alright then. Now that we're done with introductions, let's move on to the next thing. The _true_ genin exams." said Kakashi, earning a shocked look from Sakura, narrowed eyes from Sasuke and a stare from Naruto.

"WHAT?" yelled Sakura, earning herself a glare from all three of them again. 'Note to self: Must. Get. Earplugs' was the collective thought. Sakura then shrunk back and asked again in a _much_ quieter voice. "But didn't we already pass the genin exams?"

( AN: Same thing happens as usual, except Sakura asks all the questions and Naruto just has an impassive look throughout the thing. I ain't going to bore y'all)

"Oh and one last thing. Don't eat or you'll puke. Ja ne." said Kakashi as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, now that this crap is over, get out of my house." said Naruto as he pushed them both out of his house. Earning a yell of protest from Sakura and a glare from Sasuke. He then went to lie down on his bed. 'So that was Kakashi Hatake, my new Jounin Sensei huh. Any guesses on how he got the burns?' he asked in his mind. **"My Mana Burst, when I took control over your body when we first met."** Said Karna. **"So he must have been in the mob back then."**

'Possibly. I could sense something though. Something like resentment towards me. He was trying very well to hide it though.' said Naruto. **"Then I suggest that you keep you guard up when around him."** said Karna. 'I will. Thank you.' said Naruto. 'I'm going to take a nap now. Please wake me up in an hour. We need to gain more information on my new 'sensei' and also get those damn earplugs...' muttered Naruto mentally, which all three of them agreed on.

 **(Meanwhile - In the Hokage's office)**

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office in a shunshin, startling the Hokage. "Oh, Kakashi-Kun. It's you. Have you come to report on your new team?" Kakashi nodded. "So? What's the status?"

"In short, I have a first-rate fan girl, an emo who only cares about power, and a rude and antisocial kid, though the last must be because we woke him up from a nap that he must have been enjoying." said Kakashi. "You have given me a _lot_ of work Hokage-sama."

"I understand Kakashi-Kun, but it is for the sake of the village. You can report to me tomorrow after the test. You are dismissed." said Hiruzen as Kakashi vanished in a Shunshin. Another figure then came out of the shadows.

"Do you really think that Minato's plan is going to work Hiruzen? I still think that you should have handed him over to me. We could have a perfect weapon with no emotions to hold it back." said the voice.

"No. You are forgetting something. Once a Jinchuriki is robbed of their emotions, that's when they truly break and the seal will be weakened severely, allowing the Bijuu to escape. Do not bring this up to me again Do you understand...Danzo?"

"Very well Hiruzen. Do as you please" said Danzo as he vanished back into the shadows. Hiruzen then thought over what he saw in the academy. That armor. Where did he get it? Also his appearance had completely changed. What else was Naruto hiding from him? Well, at least he will see some, if any, hidden abilities tomorrow during the test...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: And that's it for this chapter. Once again, sorry for being late with this chapter. I initially wanted to put the bell test as well, but then that would have taken a lot more time. It will be in the next chapter though.**

 **Also I have seen people wanting other heroic spirits to be summoned as well into the Narutoverse so I will be posting a new poll on my profile (Please vote there only). The options are:**

 **1\. More heroic spirits (won't happen anytime soon, but will happen before Shippuden)**

 **2\. Karna and Tamamo only**

 **Question of the Chapter: Who is Tamamo's friend/teacher? What will happen during the bell test?**

 **You can make your guesses in the reviews.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter then.**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello guys! I'm back with the next chapter. Just one thing, please read the AN at the bottom of the chapter after you're done reading.**

 **With that done, Let's begin!**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fate series**

Naruto woke up early the next morning, not because he wanted to follow his 'sensei's' instructions, but because he had gotten used to it over the last few years of training. He then got out of bed and finished all of his morning activities. He then went out into the Forest to look for something to eat. Karna had drilled into him that nobody must fight on an empty stomach as their hunger would be a hindrance to them during a battle.

Also, his inner prankster had a plan in the off-chance that he _did_ puke. He could use it as a projectile against Kakashi if needed. Unorthodox, and absolutely disgusting, but it would be very effective.

He then reviewed the information that he had obtained last night. Kakashi Hatake, also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, is one of the best ninjas Konoha has ever produced. Graduating at the age of 5, becoming Chuunin at the age of 6, and Jounin at the age of 10 and ANBU at 13. He is regarded as one of the greatest prodigies to ever graduate. He is also known as the Ninja who knows a Thousand jutsu, though Naruto doubted that a thousand jutsu even existed in the world. He also knew

How did Naruto learn all this? Well there was a very simple answer. Konoha had grown _very_ lax in their security. One would think that after the Hyuuga Incident, that they have tightened their security, but no. They didn't. An intruder could simply wear a Konoha headband and ask for information, and receive it without being suspected. Although some high ranking ninja may suspect them. By using henge, he had learned from several Chuunin and some Jounin about Kakashi's bell test, one that had been a Konoha tradition since the Sandaime (I think).

He also got information from a newly-updated bingo book that he had found a while back in a trash can. Ninja in this village were really irresponsible. But hey, one man's trash was another man's treasure. He had memorized the names and faces of all the powerful ninja that he may have to fight in the future. The ones he was really excited to face, were the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

By the time he had finished his meal consisting of some things that he managed to salvage from the Forest, he had enough time to walk to the training grounds at a decent pace. So he picked up two apples for his teammates, who he believed had followed Kakashi's 'advice' and left.

 **(Timeskip- At the grounds)**

Naruto and his tenants couldn't be more thankful for the existence of earplugs.

Apparently Sakura had forgotten the fierceness of Naruto's glare from yesterday and had found it okay to scream again. "YOU'RE LA -" before she could finish, she found her mouth being clamped shut by his hand and a piece of paper being placed on her neck.

"What are you-" she then found her voice being _much_ quieter than what it was supposed to be. "What did you do to my voice Naruto-Baka!" she said audibly, surprising Naruto as he could still hear her with his earplugs on. 'I thought you said that this would make her speak only in whispers to the naked ear Tamamo-nee.' **"Not my fault her voice is naturally loud. If you had put this on anyone but her, I don't think you would be able to hear them at all with the earplugs"** 'Maybe we should simply seal off her voice? That would be simpler right?' **"Unfortunately, this is the strongest seal I could make. We'll simply have to make do with this."**

Both Sasuke and Sakura were still mad at Naruto for kicking them out as they forgot that Naruto lived in the most dangerous part of Konoha. They were rescued by ANBU who just so happened to be in the forest, after they were being chased by the giant animals in there.

"Baka! Don't ignore me!" Said Sakura as she saw Naruto spacing out and tried her best not to punch him. She did not want a broken hand right before the 'survival training' they had to undertake soon.

"Both of you catch." Said Naruto as he threw an apple to each of them. Sakura, having poor reflexes was hit right in the face. Sasuke, whose reflexes were better, managed to catch it.

"Dobe. Sensei told us not to eat." Said Sasuke as he threw his apple back to Naruto. "Yeah! What Sasuke-Kun said!" Said Sakura as she threw her apple at Naruto's face, trying to get back at him, only for him to catch it before any contact.

"Fine then. Your loss." Said Naruto as he sealed one apple and bit into the other. Sakura was about to say something, when suddenly, Kakashi showed up.

"Hello." He simply said as he appeared in a burst of smoke.

"You're late!" Said Sakura as loudly as she could. Kakashi simply chose to ignore her and saw Naruto eating the apple. "I thought I told you not to eat Naruto." He said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, did you say something" said Naruto while suddenly looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi was now torn between his hatred for Naruto, and pride at the fact that he could have a mini-me of his own. Now, all that is needed is a face mask and to introduce him to the wonders of Icha-Icha...

"You _suggested_ that we don't eat." He simply said as he finished the apple. Kakashi was now annoyed that the first part of his plan has no effect on one genin.

"Well alright then. I hope you enjoy puking later on." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. He then pulls out two bells.

"Now. I have these bells here. Your objective is to get a bell from me. You must come at me with the intent to kill. Who-" Kakashi was interrupted by a kunai that was thrown at him at high speeds. He managed to block it by using the metal plate on the back of his glove, while noting the dent on the metal, showing the strength behind the throw. He then looked up and saw Naruto with an outstretched hand.

"I didn't say start Naruto." Said Kakashi. "In the ninja world, nobody is going to wait for their opponent to say when to start. We are shinobi. We fight dirty. You should know that better than anybody here, seeing that you are the most experienced of all of us." Said Naruto.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Oops. I must have forgotten that one." Naruto sighed. If a _Jounin_ did not know how shinobi fight, then they would be killed very easily. Regardless of how experienced or powerful they are.

Sasuke meanwhile seethed.' How could the dobe have such power. It must belong to me. I am an Uchiha! An Elite! I deserve that power more than him!' Thought Sasuke as he too, noticed the strength and speed behind the throw, something he could never match at his current level.

"As I was saying, whoever fails to get a bell before noon will go straight back to the academy. The test starts now" He said. Immediately, all three Genin ran into the forest surrounding the training ground. After a few minutes of sensing for his students, Kakashi realised that Naruto was holding back in the academy. His throwing strength and aim was something that a genin shouldn't have. Also, what should have been a towering beacon of chakra was more controlled and was harder to sense.

Keeping that in mind, he opened his Icha-Icha book and began to read, trying to get a rise from the genin.

 **(Meanwhile - with Naruto)**

'Does he think that that will really work?' Said Naruto, with a twitching eyebrow. **"Well, I do see signs of anger on your face, so yes. It may be working.** " Said Tamamo. 'Whatever. I want to test my skills against a Jounin so please don't help me with this okay?' **"Alright Naruto-kun. Do your best! Actually don't. You might kill him then."** Said Tamamo, before Naruto cut off the mental link.

Eventually after half an hour of waiting, Sakura got fed up of waiting and wanted to see how her 'Sasuke-Kun' was doing, hoping to see him in action. She didn't even take two steps when she saw Sasuke being impaled with various weapons and bleeding all over. "S-Sakura... s-save me...h-he's a m-monster..." said Sasuke as he fell over, seemingly dead. It was too much for Sakura to handle as she let loose an ear-splitting shriek and fainted immediately.

Kakashi then popped out behind a tree, sighing to himself with a hand on his head. 'So much for the _top kunoichi_. Academy standards must be falling these days. You know something is definitely wrong when the best kunoichi falls for an E-Rank Genjutsu that even the dead last should be able to escape.' He then avoided a couple of kunai and shuriken that was thrown at him by using Kawarimi.

'Damn it! I've given away my position!' thought Sasuke in slight panic as he got himself into a stance in preparation for a fight. He then turned around, only to look at Kakashi's face. Startled, he quickly jumped back.

"I'm not like those two losers. I'm an Elite." he said smugly, causing Kakashi to simply eye -smile. "We'll see how 'Elite' you are once you get a bell. Who knows, maybe you won't get one and Naruto will. Would that make him an Elite and you a loser?" he said, hoping to rile up Sasuke which succeeded.

Sasuke then saw red. Someone denying his skills is one thing but to compare him to 'the dobe' was unacceptable. "I'll make you regret those words!" he roared and charged at Kakashi.

 **(A while later - things go the same way as canon)**

Kakashi stood over Sasuke with a smug look on his face (You could tell even though he is wearing a mask) "Well, so much for being an 'elite' " he said while making air quotes. I wonder how your third member will do, he said as he disappeared in a shunshin. Sakura then walked into the scene as she saw Sasuke buried up to his face in the ground. "Sakura. Get me out now." he ordered, but Sakura was panicking. "EEK! SASUKE'S A TALKING HEAD NOW." she screamed once again and fainted. Sasuke meanwhile, tried to cover his ears, but realised that he couldn't. Why did Naruto's seal not work now? He was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice a small puff of smoke.

 **(Meanwhile- with Naruto)**

Naruto had just received memories from the transformed shadow clone that he had sent. Both him and Tamamo were getting frustrated over the fact that Sakura's voice had returned back to 'normal', and that their seals hadn't worked. He then sensed that Kakashi was nearby and became alert. Suddenly, he saw a kunai flying towards him and blocked it with the armour on his arm. Kakashi dropped in soon after.

"My, my. So you were able to block that? I'm impressed." he said with an eye smile. "So how will you perform? So far, the closest, anybody has got was-" he was interrupted as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, kunai in hand. Kakashi then quickly raised his own kunai and blocked the attack. "Maa, maa... Can't you let me fini-" he was interrupted by another kunai strike from the other hand. He too, raised a second kunai to block it. Some sparks flew from the friction and both of them quickly jumped back.

"I know what the true purpose of the test is. It's teamwork." Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't expect even one of them to get it so soon. "If you know it, then why aren't you with your teammates?" he replied. "What's the point? The Uchiha only cares about revenge and the banshee only cares about the Uchiha. None of them will listen to me if I tell them." Kakashi nodded at his reasoning. "However, I also know that this test is also to test our individual abilities in the field. So let me ask you. Are you sure that you want me to come at you with the intent to kill?" he spoke as he put away one of the kunai in his hand. He then pumped chakra into the blade, as he prepared to use a technique that he had developed.

"Well, yes. That is the po-" he couldn't finish his reply as blood erupted from a huge gash that wasn't there a second ago. He then tried to mold chakra in order to maintain consciousness, but something was blocking his chakra from flowing properly. The last thing that he saw before he saw darkness, was Naruto jingling the two bells in front of his face and the words "You said so yourself."

 **(Timeskip)**

Naruto was carrying Kakashi towards the Hospital with his teammates at his side. Both of them were looking at him with different expressions. Sakura was looking at him in fear after what he had done to their Jounin sensei. Sasuke was plotting various ways to get the power that Naruto possessed for his revenge. But both of them were thinking one thing in common. How could the dead last of the class do such a thing? He constantly avoided fights, saying that he did not want to hurt anyone and now, he had almost killed their sensei. They had many questions to ask, but were a bit frightened to do so.

After a long, tense walk to the hospital, Kakashi was dropped off to get his wound treated and the three of them then headed towards the Hokage's office. They saw the Hokage put something orange inside his desk drawer hurriedly and greeted the three of them with a smile.

"Hello Team 7, what brings you here? And where is your sensei? Isn't he supposed to be here as well?" he asked, even though he knew what had happened. He found it very difficult to believe that one of his strongest Jounin was defeated by a genin who had just graduated out of the Academy. He then looked at said genin. While he was happy that the village's weapon was not hesitant to draw blood and kill, he was a bit worried that Naruto might be hiding more of his skills and personality that he may not know of.

Naruto stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I am here to inform you that our _team_ " he tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice "has successfully passed the bell test. As of where he is, he is currently in the hospital, recovering from his wounds."

"Naruto, I find it hard to believe that a team of freshly graduated _genin_ were able to defeat a _Jounin_. Could you please tell me what happened?" asked Hiruzen, even though he already knew.

 **"He already knows. I was able to sense the chakra from that Jutsu after all"** said Karna. After merging with Naruto, he gained control over Naruto's sensory abilities, acting as a secondary chakra sensor. "Of course Hokage-sama. This is what happened..." said Naruto as he told what had happened during the test.

"... and so, I took the bells from Kakashi. I think that he underestimated me too much, since I was the dead last after all." said Naruto as he finished. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were confused. How did Naruto know what Kakashi had done to them?

"I see..."said Hiruzen. "Well, Kakashi did say so himself, and it would be a shame to let such talent be held back now wouldn't it? I will inform him that you have passed the test. Congratulations." Sakura cheered, Sasuke smirked and Naruto had a faint smile. "Kakashi will tell you when your missions start so you all can go home and rest. Dismissed."

All three of them walked out of the office. Sakura then turned round to ask Naruto something, but he vanished, causing Sakura to get angry and Sasuke to become jealous at Naruto's speed. Sakura then turned to face Sasuke "Hey Sasu-" "No. I will not go on a date with you." he said and walked towards the Uchiha compound to train, leaving a dejected Sakura to walk back home.

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto was walking towards Ichiraku's for a meal, while having an internal conversation with his tenants. **"That was boooorrrring..."** whined Tamamo, as she was really excited to see how Naruto would fare against an elite Jounin of this village. **"While I agree that it was a disappointment, he may simply have been underestimating you. He probably won't do that next time so be on your guard."** Said Karna in a concerned tone. He was worried that Kakashi may become a big obstacle in the future and had wanted to see more of his skills.

'I understand tou-san. I wanted to see what Kakashi could do in action, but I felt that he would underestimate me too much and simply avoid all my attacks. So I wanted to prove that I wasn't as weak as he expected. I apologise if I'm doing this the wrong way.' said Naruto. **"No Naruto, there's nothing wrong. In the worst case scenario, he will just keep a closer eye on you. Now, we've reached our destination."** Said Karna as he cut off the mental link.

"Hello there young man, what can I-" Teuchi greeted an unfamiliar person until he saw the whisker marks. "-Naruto is that you?!" he exclaimed. "Hello there Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nee, how have you been?"

"Naruto-Kun! I thought we have lost our favourite customer!" said Ayame. She then noticed the object on his arm. "So you graduated huh? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked as an evil aura began surrounding her, scaring Naruto a little.

"S-Sorry nee-chan. I just had too much going on, so I forgot. I promise that I will tell you anything of importance from here on." The aura then suddenly disappeared. "Apology accepted Naruto-Kun! So what will it be? The usual?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. The usual." he said as he sweat dropped at the sudden change in atmosphere. "So what's with the fancy armor Naruto? I didn't know that ninja wear them. Well, except the ANBU."

"It is a gift from someone I consider very precious to me." he said, and Karna and Tamamo smiled. "Even if it's not practical, I will wear it. So how have you been? It's been a while since I came here."

 **(Timeskip)**

After filling himself up with some food, Naruto went home to rest for a while. He was taught that, while one must not fight on an empty stomach, one must not exert themselves right after eating as well. He found meditation as a very relaxing practice and did it often as a means of resting his mind and body, as well as feeling the calming flow of chakra within him.

After an hour of rest, he went outside into the forest. 'So tou-san, what will we be doing today?' asked Naruto. **"Okay, today is physical day. So first, I want you to go through your spear training. You've been too focused on your sword training and you might have lost your touch. This is your trump card, so you must be proficient enough with it if you need to use it. Before you do anything, I suggest you use your practice spear. Since the merging, your Mana control has been shot to hell, so until we can get back to your original level, we will not be training with the** **Vasavi Shakti** **yet."** said Karna. Naruto groaned. Mana control exercises were the worst. Even worse than Chakra control ones.

'Alright fine tou-san' mumbled Naruto mentally as he unsealed a simple looking spear. He did understand the reasoning. Bringing out the **Vasavi Shakti** will just make him a beacon for every ninja in the village. He then jumped up on a tree and hopped deep into the forest, where he would attract less attention.

 **(Timeskip- In the hospital)**

Kakashi had just regained consciousness and had asked for the Hokage. Hiruzen then arrived as soon as he could. "Kakashi! Thank goodness you're okay. The doctors told me that you had lost a lot of blood and would have died, if you were brought in a few minutes later." said Hiruzen as Kakashi's eyes widened. Was he nearly killed by a single genin?

"I presume that you saw the whole test." said Kakashi as Hiruzen nodded. "Then you should know that he has been hiding a _lot_ from us. His chakra control, his stealth, his physical strength, his aim and his speed. Whatever records we have of his skills are useless. But what I wonder is that why would he hide those skills? He was supposed to be a child starved for attention, so he would be sure to show off all of his skills, so why hasn't he done it?"

"I honestly don't know Kakashi. I don't know. Damnit! This isn't how Minato's plan is supposed to go! He was supposed to be a loyal ninja of the leaf, who would be extremely loyal to us and would do anything for Konoha, but now, I don't know anymore. Kakashi, I have a new task for you. You must report to me about his abilities whenever you see them. We need to make sure that he can be stopped in case he decides to leave after what the village has done. Also, do not make the mistake of underestimating him ever again."

"Hai Hokage-sama. I will do my best." said Kakashi. Hiruzen nodded and left the room while thinking 'I have to inform Jiraiya about this. Now how to find him...'

 **(Timeskip)**

"Okay Team 7, since Hokage-sama has allowed the team to pass, we are going to start missions today!" said a now recovered Kakashi. Sakura cheered, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto remained expressionless. Kakashi inwardly frowned at this, but brushed it aside. "We're going to the Hokage's office to get our mission, so be respectful when we are there." he said while looking at Naruto especially, who sent back the look.

Naruto and his family knew about the mission system of Konoha, and how genin were supposed to start with D-ranks, which were basically chores. They had expected Kakashi to actually teach something first before even starting on missions, but it appeared that he was too lazy to do so. What a disappointment.

( **Timeskip** -In the office)

"Well hello Team 7, I didn't expect you to come here so soon. I thought you would have at least trained them for a few days, before giving them a mission, but this works too." said Hiruzen with a smile but Naruto sensed the lie in that statement. "So, will this be their first mission?" Kakashi nodded. "Then it is settled. Your mission is to..."

 **(Timeskip)**

Naruto was getting irritated. He could have spent this time training, but he was stuck here weeding a garden as his 'mission'. But that's not what annoyed him. Kakashi said that these missions were meant to improve their relationship as a 'team', so that to help with better teamwork, but that was not the case here.

Kakashi was teaching Sasuke something out of a scroll and wasn't even bothered to know about the mission's progress, while Sakura was busy ogling Sasuke from a distance, as she didn't want to dirty her clothes. His client too, was giving him dirty looks, which he noticed, but didn't respond.

Naruto, meanwhile, was having a mental conversation with his family, while unconsciously pulling out the weeds. **"Are you sure that you want to do this? It is a pretty complex seal that could take days, or even months to work on. Murasame is already a very good sword (AN: Yes, the one from Akame ga Kill and no, without the super poison. Though, I could add it if many people want it.) but this is just ridiculous."** said Tamamo, after hearing Naruto's plan for his sword.

 **"I believe that it is a good idea. In case he encounters someone with strong defensive abilities, combined with the Hiken that you taught him, this will help him immensely. Naruto, if you manage to pull this off, then you may become the best assassin in this world of assassins."** said Karna.

'Thank you for your support tou-san. But you know as well that it is a tough project, so that title will have to wait. Also Tamamo-nee, how is _that_ coming along?' asked Naruto.

 **"Slow progress so far, I'll let you know once I make a breakthrough. Also, I believe that you will be sending reinforced Kage Bunshin from tomorrow onwards?"** 'You didn't even need to tell me. It's not the actual missions that I have a problem with, since they can be a form of physical exercise and being patient, but what irritates me is the attitude of my _team_. I'm also sure that they will try to reduce my pay as much as possible.'

 **(Timeskip)**

'I told you so.' said Naruto in his thoughts as he walked towards the Forest aka Home. The client had told the Hokage that Sasuke and Sakura did all the work and Naruto was busy lazing around and even destroyed some of her plants. The Hokage gave him a disappointed look and told him that his pay would be cut in half and given to his teammates.

 **"Well, you don't have anything to worry about. You already have a lot of money as it is, as well as a bad reputation with the villagers from the start, so there is no loss there."** said Tamamo.

'I know Tamamo-nee, but it just shows how the Hokage is fooled by the villagers. One would think that the most powerful ninja in the village would know if he's being lied to. Even more so, considering that he's lied to me the whole time about the Kyuubi and my parents.' he replied. He then stopped in front of the Forest gate.

'Let's see if I can beat my record, shall we?' he thought as he started a stopwatch, charged his feet with Mana and immediately shot off into the Forest.

 **(A few minutes later)**

He stopped his stopwatch and stopped in front of the tower, just missing its walls. 'Hmm...10 minutes and 27 seconds. And I'm more tired as well.' he thought. **"Looks like that means more Mana control training today Naruto."** said Karna with a slight smirk, causing Naruto to shiver unconsciously.

 **(A few weeks later)**

Ever since that first mission, Naruto had sent reinforced Kage Bunshin to his 'team' meetings. According to him (and probably any other observer who was a non-Sasuke worshipper) this was the most dysfunctional team to ever be produced. Hell, even the Sannin in their beginning days, were a better team and could work well with each other if the situation called for it.

The biggest problem with the team was their 'sensei' Kakashi. He always emphasised on the importance of teamwork and how it can overcome any obstacle, but failed to note one thing. A team is only as strong as its weakest link, not the strongest. If one member wasn't strong enough to keep up with the formations and movements, then all the time spent would be wasted. Yet, he only focused on Sasuke's training and ignored his and Sakura's, not that she minded of course.

Sasuke and Kakashi had, on multiple occasions, asked him for the technique that he had used to defeat Kakashi, and it was really starting to get at his nerves. He was close to using that technique again on both of them but he had restrained himself from doing so. He simply told them that he had created that technique, had no name for it (which he actually didn't), and told them to mind their own business.

Naruto also noted that his clone was being watched carefully by Kakashi and even some ANBU. Looks like the Hokage suspected something and wanted more answers. Well, unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get any.

Today, he went to the team meeting himself. Since the team had completed the mission cap of D-rank missions, they were now eligible for a C-rank, which he was sure that one of his 'teammates' would demand for.

"Well hello Team 7, had fun catching Tora?" asked the Hokage with a knowing smirk, causing the entire team to glare at him. Ah yes, that mission. It was one of the few that Kakashi had made the entire team participate in and was a nightmare. How that cat was able to evade his senses and outrun him at high genin speeds was beyond him. This mission however, gave him the utter satisfaction of hearing Sakura's screams from being viciously scratched by the cat and Sasuke's surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) girlish scream after the cat had scratched Sasuke just next to his 'precious' eyes. Naruto, however, was unharmed and the cat had warmed up to him.

Sasuke then walked up to the Hokage "I demand for a more difficult mission. These chores are nothing but a waste of time. I need some real-life experience." That idiot. Does he really think that the Hokage would listen to him? Sakura was about to scream, but she shivered at the memory of Naruto putting a highly empowered (with some extremely diluted Kyuubi's chakra) silencing seal (developed with Tamamo, who worked extra hard on it, lest she suffer ear damage) on her for an entire day, rendering her completely unable to talk for said day.

"You baka! You really think that you could demand from the Hokage? Show some more respect! You may be the Rookie of the Year, but you are still a genin, so don't think too highly of yourself." said Iruka, who was helping the Hokage give out missions.

"Maa, maa Iruka. It's fine. They have completed the minimum number of D-ranks, and I'm sure they can handle a couple of bandits. Besides, I will also be there with them." said Kakashi.

Iruka sighed and looked at the Hokage, who nodded. "Alright fine. I trust your judgment. So which mission Hokage-sama?" he asked as he walked over to the pile of C-ranks, which was _much_ smaller than the D-rank pile. Man, these villagers were lazy as hell.

"I believe that th escort mission to Nami would be good for them. It isn't too far, and it's a simple escort mission, nothing serious." said Hiruzen as Iruka picked up the scroll and handed it to him. He then called for his secretary. "Please call in Tazuna-san will you?"

(A few minutes later)

A man who was clearly drunk (If not the mannerisms, then the bottle in his hand) stumbled into the Hokage's office "Hokage-hic-sama you said-hic-you hand a te-hic-am for me?" said the drunk.

"Yes Tazuna-san, Team 7 here will be your escort." said Hiruzen as he pointed at said team. Tazuna then turned towards them with a dazed look.

"Huh, what's this? I asked for a team of ninja, not a scarecrow, a duck's ass and... is that a guy pretending to be a girl? Oh and a kid with cool armor. I like the last one." said Tazuna, earning a glare from Sasuke and Sakura (who was trying not to scream), a neutral look from Kakashi, and a thumbs up from Naruto (AN: Just imagine Karna doing a thumbs up. I died laughing at the thought)

"Well team, we will meet at the village gates in around 4 hours after Tazuna-san sobers up. That should be enough right?" asked Kakashi as Tazuna nodded. " Then go home and get ready for a month-long trip." he said as he left in a shunshin. The rest of the Team and Tazuna left the room right after.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Sorry for the late update guys, this week's been pretty hectic, and probably the next 2-3 months will be the same, so updates will be very slow. I will try to update whenever possible though.**

 **So Mission to Nami begins! Let me know if you want Murasame to have the poison, though I think that it will make him pretty broken though. But if you want to see such a Naruto, then feel free to post it in the reviews.**

 **Also let me know if you want some characters to be spared. Sasuke and Sakura are a definite no. I have plans for Hiruzen and Jiraiya already so they're not included. I** _ **may**_ **consider some others, provided there is a good reasoning for them. Just to clarify it is only Konoha characters.**

 **Another thing, which may disappoint most of you, there will be no pairings. I'm sorry if you wanted it, but I just can't write a proper development to a pairing. This will be more of a Naruto-destroying-shit fic. So if you like that then feel free to read.**

 **Last chance to guess who is the mysterious friend of Tamamo.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter then (whenever it comes out)**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Please read AN at the bottom of this fic before reviewing. Thanks.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fate Series**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and his 'team mates' were standing at the village gates with their client, who had thankfully sobered up. He was about to open another bottle, but a single glare from Naruto stopped him. He was hoping that Kakashi would at least show up earlier this time, seeing that they had an escort mission. Fifteen minutes had passed since the agreed time and he was contemplating on setting off with the client and letting Kakashi catch up, when suddenly, said person appeared in a shunshin.

"Sorry everyone, I-" Kakashi was about to make up an excuse, when he was suddenly cut off by Naruto. "Let's just get going already. We are already late enough as it is." "Maa maa Naruto, I'm not as late as I usually am." said Kakashi with an eye smile. Naruto ignored him and walked through the gates. Kakashi sighed and motioned the rest of the team and the client to come along.

(Timeskip - A few hours later)

Naruto was getting very irritated. He knew that Tazuna was hiding something from the team, but was not telling them. Meanwhile, Sakura was asking Kakashi about the whole village and Kage system and made Naruto wonder on how she scored the highest marks on her written tests. **"She probably decided to forget everything after she graduated, so that she could focus on that emo Uchiha. Looks like they should have held another written test after graduating..."** said Tamamo while shaking her head. 'While that would be a good idea in such a situation, I am not in the mood for writing another written test. It would simply be a waste of time.' replied Naruto.

He then noticed something on the road that shouldn't be there. A puddle. Smack-dab in the middle of the road. When it hadn't rained in AGES! Even if he couldn't sense the chakra emanating from it (which he could) , he would have noticed this. Just to irritate the ones hiding in the puddle, he stepped on the puddle _hard_ , when they passed it. Sasuke and Sakura thought that he was just being childish, but Kakashi noticed what his intent was. Weaken the enemy as much as possible before the fight starts.

Once they had passed the puddle, two figures appeared from the 'puddle' and seemingly sliced Kakashi to pieces. Sakura screamed and nearly fainted, Sasuke and Naruto prepared for battle and Tazuna stood behind them, cowering in fear.

"One down, brother" Said one of the two, who had a red mark on his face. "Now time to kill the pun-" he was silenced permanently as a kunai buried itself up to the hilt in between his eyes. The other brother was shocked. "You-" he too was killed via the same method. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with an outstretched arm and a nonchalant look on his face. Before he could say anything, a voice interrupted him.

"Well done team for handling the situation effectively, and without causing any unnecessary injuries. Though I have to ask, are you okay Naruto? This was your first kill right?" said Kakashi as he walked out of the bushes nearby.

"I have long since accepted the fact that in the ninja world, it's kill or be killed. But if you wanted to know, I'm alright. Thank you for asking." said Naruto while clapping the non-existent dust out of his hands. He then walked towards the bodies and pulled out two sealing scrolls.

"Naruto-baka! What are you doing?! They're already dead!" yelled Sakura, after recovering from the fact that her teammate had killed two people without batting an eye.

"Don't yell again Banshee, if you don't want another seal." Sakura paled and immediately shut up. "But if you really want to know, I'm sealing their heads so that I can claim their bounty." he said as he pulled the kunai out, cut off their heads and sealed them into one scroll. He then picked the gauntlets of the brothers and saw that there was poison on them. He was pleased to find this as good poison was handy, but difficult to come by. While he could get some from the forest, he wanted to find other types and compare the effectiveness.

"Dobe! Give me that scroll! I will keep that money for myself!" demanded Sasuke. "Yeah! What Sasuke-kun said!" Sakura agreed.

"You have a crap load of money already from you clan and you want more? Not to mention that you already get most of the stuff in the village for free, so what do you even intend to do with the money?" he replied while mentally speaking. 'Looks like the Uchiha's greed is not limited to power after all.' **"As if that wasn't enough. Looks like he will become a bigger pain in the ass now."** said Tamamo while being reminded of a certain 'king', only difference was that said king actually had power to support his arrogance.

"I am an Uchiha and I demand-" roared Sasuke as he lunged forward and tried to grab Naruto, only to be stopped by Kakashi. "That's enough. Naruto killed them, so he has the right to claim the bounty for himself. Also he does make some valid points, so make sure to listen to them okay?" said Kakashi while thinking 'Okay. Hopefully _he_ will trust me more and the Uchiha's personality will improve. This kind of arrogance and greed is not suited for a proper Konoha shinobi.'

Sasuke grunted and looked away. Kakashi then turned to Tazuna. "Now, Tazuna-san, could you please explain why you have enemy ninja after you? They know that they cannot defeat me at their level, and my team is unknown to the rest of the world, so you are the only possible target for them." he said as Tazuna began sweating bullets. He sighed and began to tell them about Nami.

 **(One sob story later...)**

"So please! I'm begging you! Please don't go! Our country is very desperate, and this bridge is their only hope!" he cried out. Kakashi then sighed, having seen a lot of such clients, and replied, "While I do accept the reasoning behind your deception, this may end up being a mission which is too difficult for my team to handle, even with me around. So the choice is entirely up to them if they want to continue."

Tazuna then looked at them with hopeful eyes. Sasuke then stepped up. "I'm going. I asked for a more difficult mission and I'm not going to leave it incomplete. Plus, this way I can encounter stronger opponents." he said. "Yeah! I'll go too!" said Sakura in agreement, although she was a bit nervous about facing difficult enemies, but she had faith that Sasuke would protect her. Deluded girl.

The team then turned to Naruto. "While I should turn you down for deceiving us in such a way..." Tazuna visibly deflated at this. "... I will not leave the people of a town to be killed off like that when I have a chance to help them, so count me in." he said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Tazuna with tears in his eyes. "I promise that I will find a way to repay you for your help." he said. Kakashi then looked at him and the team. "Now, shall we head on?" he said. They nodded and continued their trip.

 **(Timeskip)**

The team and their client had walked all the way to a shore, where a ferryman was waiting for them. "You took your sweet time getting here Tazuna. What happened?" "Gato. He's got ninja after me. Ran into two of them on the way, but these ninja here took care of them."

"I see. While they don't look like much, something's better than nothing I suppose. Well alright. Get in people, the fog won't be around all day for us to hide in." said the ferryman as he ushered them into the boat. Then, he got in, picked up a paddle and started rowing. After a few minutes, the incomplete bridge came into view.

"Wow! This bridge is amazing!" Said Sakura loudly in awe. Naruto and his tenants agreed. It was indeed something to behold. "Shh! We don't want them to hear us! Why do you think I'm rowing the boat?" said the ferryman harshly but quietly. Sakura put her head down in embarrassment.

 **(Timeskip)**

They got off at another shore and made their way to Tazuna's house. Sakura and Tazuna were shivering in nervousness. Sasuke was also trembling, but not as much. Naruto and Kakashi, meanwhile, noted the unnatural thickness of the mist.

 **"Naruto, this mist is not normal. It is too dense and has traces of killing intent in it, so be careful. We will give you a message in case we sense something"** said Karna. ' Alright tou san I under- Wait! Something's there!' thought Naruto as he brought out a Kunai out of a storage seal on his palm (Same way he took out kunai to kill the demon brothers) and threw it into a bush, surprising everyone there. A squeal was heard and Naruto quickly rushed in. He then came out and brought out a white rabbit.

"NARU-" he quickly ran in and slapped a seal on her."-to-baka! Don't scare us like that! And stop putting that seal on me!"yelled Sakura as loudly as she could. Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi had other thoughts in mind.

'This rabbit... it's not supposed to be white... meaning it was raised indoors... that means-' Kakashi's eyes widened as he and Naruto sensed a burst of chakra. "Everybody! Get down!" he said as he pushed Sasuke and Sakura on the ground, while Naruto pushed Tazuna, to narrowly avoid a giant sword, which was about to behead them.

The sword then got lodged in a tree, and a man appeared on the handle in a shunshin. "Oh? What do we have here? A bunch of kids sent to protect the bridge builder? This must be my lucky day." he said.

"Zabuza Momochi. One of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Never thought that I would run into someone like you here." said Kakashi as he stepped up. "Team! Manji formation now!"

"Well well. Look who we have here Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. No wonder the demon brothers couldn't kill the bridge builder. Never thought that you would be training a bunch of brats." said the now named Zabuza, as Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Sharingan?! How does he have the Sharingan? He's not an Uchiha!' were the thoughts going through Sasuke's mind. Kakashi then reached for his headband.

"I didn't want to reveal this too early, but I guess that I have no choice." he said as he pulled up the headband to reveal a blood red eye, with three tomoe surrounding the pupil.

"Oho, we have the Sharingan from the very start eh?" said Zabuza as he pulled out his sword and got into a stance. Sakura then piped up. "Kakashi-sensei? What is this Sharingan that you're all talking about?" Naruto and his tenants groaned at this. **"Really? How did this girl even score top marks in the written exams at the academy? She doesn't know about one of Konoha's most famous bloodlines after being taught about it in the academy for at least 12 classes? And I wasn't even there!"** ranted Tamamo with a tick mark. Naruto mentally nodded in agreement.

"The Sharingan is-" Sasuke began before being interrupted by Naruto. "Don't reveal its secrets when the enemy is right in front of us you idiot." Sasuke began fuming at this.

"At least one of you brats knows how to act like a ninja. But you need not worry. I already know enough about it. Especially about it being able to copy techniques after looking at it once. That's how Kakashi got his title isn't it? The man who has copied over a thousand jutsu" said Zabuza as Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. Their sensei was so powerful? Meanwhile Sasuke made a note to ask Kakashi to teach him those jutsu.

"Not just that, I can counter one of its abilities!" He made a hand seal as he stood on the lake. **"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu!"** As he said that, the mist became even thicker and covered the entire clearing. Kakashi cursed. Now he wouldn't be able to see Zabuza's chakra. Naruto, meanwhile took a kunai and got into a stance. Ready to block anything that came at him. 'My **Eye of the Mind (False)** should be enough right?' he asked mentally (AN: He developed this to a small extent, around Rank C) . **"It should be. We will be ready in case you don't sense anything."** said Tamamo as she and Karna expanded their senses.

'This is not good. There is too much Chakra in the air for me to see anything.' thought Kakashi. Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were hyperventilating, having never been exposed to this much Killing Intent.

"Eight points..." echoed Zabuza's voice throughout the clearing, followed by a burst of Killing Intent. "Larynx, Spine, Jugular, Liver, Subclavian, Kidneys... Heart. Now, which one to pick? So many options..."

'This pressure... I can't handle it... It would be better if I just ended this now...' thought Sasuke as he brought out a kunai and began inching it towards his throat.

"Sasuke! Do not worry! I will protect you with my life if I have to. I promise you that." reassured Kakashi, effectively lessening the pressure on them. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna heaved a sigh of relief and got into a guarded stance, anticipating an attack.

"Well, well. Let's see how good your promise holds!" echoed Zabuza's voice as he appeared in the middle of the formation, sword poised to kill the team in one stroke. Before he could move any further, he was stabbed by two kunai. One belonging to Naruto and the other belonging to Kakashi. However, both of their eyes narrowed as the 'Zabuza' in front of them, began to 'bleed' water.

'A Mizu Bunshin then...' thought Naruto as he regained his stance, prepared for another attack. His instincts were correct as another Zabuza appeared and slashed at Kakashi. Zabuza's eyes widened as Kakashi burst into water.

'Impossible! He copied my jutsu in the mist!' thought Zabuza as the real Kakashi came up behind him and held a Kunai to his neck. "You're finished." He said. Zabuza meanwhile hid a smirk behind his bandages.

"Heh, you really think that such a tactic would work on me?" he said as he burst into water, indicating that he was a clone. Meanwhile, the real Zabuza appeared and Kicked him into the water. Kakashi used this as an opportunity to hide in the water. But he noticed something off.

'Why does this water feel incredibly dense...' he thought, when suddenly, Zabuza appeared behind him and went through a couple of hand seals. **"Suirou no Jutsu!"** he said, as Kakashi became enclosed in a sphere of water.

"I've got you now." Said Zabuza with a smirk (not that it could be seen). He turned towards the team and his target."Now, time to take out my target. **Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!"** he said as a clone appeared out of the water. The clone began to walk towards the team, sword in hand, when suddenly, a voice was heard. "I believe that's enough for now."

Zabuza and the team were surprised to see Naruto right behind the clone, holding a sword that was never seen with him before. It looked like a regular Katana, with a rectangular(ish) tsuba, and a red grip, with what appeared to be seals on it. Naruto then put the sword in its sheath with a click, and at the same time, the clone burst into water.

'Impossible! How was that brat able to get behind my clone so fast!' thought a wide-eyed Zabuza. Kakashi was not surprised, after seeing that speed before. Sakura and Tazuna were surprised at his skill, and Sasuke was seething in jealousy.

"Zabuza Momochi, former member of the Seven. I, Naruto Uzumaki, along with my sword, Murasame, challenge you to a duel between swordsmen." said Naruto, as he pointed his sheathed sword at Zabuza.

'Did he say Uzumaki? That clan was supposed to be wiped out years ago!' thought Zabuza, shocked at the name. 'But, he doesn't have their red hair, so maybe he was just given their name.'

"Boy, what makes you think I'll take you seriously?" asked Zabuza. He didn't want to fight someone who was too weak and would waste his time.

"I can feel your ken-ki hidden in your Killing intent. I wish to test myself to see where I stand among the swordsmen of the world." said Naruto. Now this really got a reaction from Zabuza. 'He can really sense my ken-ki! Now I know that he will be a formidable opponent and not a joke like the others I have faced.'

"Alright. That's a good enough reason. And the fact that you can feel my ken-ki, speaks volumes of your skill. Fine. I, Zabuza Momochi, and my sword, Kubikiribocho, accept your challenge." Said Zabuza as he released Kakashi. "Go to your team, Hatake. This fight is between me and him only. No interference. This is a swordsman's duel. You should know the rules at least, even if you aren't one."

Kakashi nodded and went to his team. This was something that they couldn't interfere in. "Kakashi-sensei! Why did you leave Naruto-baka with Zabuza! He's going to get himself killed!" said Sakura. Kakashi turned to Sakura and replied. "Sakura, this is a duel between swordsmen. We cannot interfere. Zabuza may be a ninja, but he is also a skilled swordsman with honor, and for us to interfere would be a stain on his honor as a swordsman. So just sit tight and watch." while also thinking 'This will be a good time to see what skills Naruto has been hiding from us...'

 **(To Naruto and Zabuza)**

"Alright. Let's begin." said Naruto as he vanished from Zabuza's view and appeared in front of him instantly, with his sword poised to thrust. Zabuza's eyes widened at Naruto's speed and quickly brought his sword in front of him, the flat side of the blade blocking the katana. Both swordsmen jumped back after the slash. Zabuza held his sword with both hands right in front of him, while Naruto held his Katana at eye level, taking a stabbing position.

"That speed technique... no, it would be an insult to call it that. That was the **Shukuchi** wasn't it?" questioned Zabuza.

"Yes. It is. I'm surprised that you know about it. I didn't think that there would be anyone who knew about it." replied Naruto. Zabuza scoffed.

"Any swordsman who's worth their beef knows about it. Still, I'm surprised that there are still swordsmen in this world, who follow the path of speed, instead of the path of strength. Tell me kid, who is your teacher?" asked Zabuza, wondering who taught this kid a supposedly lost technique.

"I don't think that you will recognize the name, but it's Tamamo." said Naruto, while both him and said teacher chuckled. Of course he wouldn't recognize it.

"Tamamo huh, can't say I've heard of them. But they must have been skilled to know the **Shukuchi**. Enough talking now. Let's continue." said Zabuza as he charged at Naruto, who evaded the attack. Karna and Tamamo were silent, in order to avoid distracting him.

For the next few minutes, both of them were slashing and stabbing at each other, trying to land a hit. Unfortunately, Zabuza managed to block most of Naruto's strikes, and Naruto had evaded most of Zabuza's, occasionally using the **Shukuchi**. Zabuza had a few scratches on him, while Naruto was unharmed, as he was protected by his armor.

'Damn. I can only use the **Shukuchi** one more time.' thought Naruto. It was a straining technique to use, so he could only use it a few times a day without any rest, and Zabuza wasn't making it any easier for him.

 **"Naruto, I suggest that you use** _ **that**_ **."** said Karna. **"We cannot drag out this fight any longer, and might as well put this last Shukuchi to good use."**

'I guess you have a point there. But this will give me a _lot_ of trouble later. I just know it. But whatever. Tamamo-nee, let's see how good your friend's technique is. ' Said Naruto mentally.

"You have talent kid. I'll give you that. This Tamamo person didn't do a half bad job training you." complemented Zabuza, impressed at Naruto's skills.

"It feels good to hear that from an experienced swordsman. But this ends now." said Naruto as he got into a different stance. Zabuza instinctively prepared for this attack.

'Here goes...' thought Naruto as he kicked off the water surface.

 _"One silent step..."_

He kicked off again...

 _"Two steps infinite..."_

He used **Shukuchi** to come in front of Zabuza...

 _"Three steps... A sword absolute!"_

Tamamo began to remember the time when she herself learned this technique...

 **(Flashback)**

A gash appeared on the rock as a sword poked through a slab of metal. The wielder of said sword pulled it out and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She would have to get used to performing it multiple times.

Suddenly, she heard clapping behind her. She turned around to see Tamamo looking at her with an awed look on her face. **"That was so cool!"** she said as he got off the rock she was sitting on. The swordswoman blushed in embarrassment.

 **"It was nothing..."** she said as she rubbed the back of her head. **"Can you please teach it to me?"** asked Tamamo, while giving her _the eyes._

 **"Umm... I don't even know your name yet."** said the mystery person.

 **"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Tamamo-no-mae. But you can just call me Tamamo"** said Tamamo.

 **"Okay then. My name is..."**

 **(Timeskip in the flashback)**

 **"Hiyaa!"** yelled Tamamo as she stabbed the bokken into the tree. She let out a heavy breath as she pulled it out. Finally she had done it.

 **"I'm impressed with your determination. You would go to such lengths just to learn one technique?"** asked the swordswoman. She was very impressed that her 'student' had got the **Shukuchi** down faster than she could, and now, had completed the second part of the technique.

 **"That's right. Once I've set my sights on something that catches my eye, I will try my very best to learn it!"** exclaimed Tamamo with determination. A small smile appeared on her 'Sensei's ' face.

 **"I like that determination of yours."** she says as she picks up her sword. **"You are ready now. I will teach it to you."** she said, and Tamamo let out a squeal of joy. She then realized something.

 **"Sensei, what's the name of your technique?"** she asked. The 'sensei' let out a light giggle. **"Took you long enough to ask."** she said, earning a tick mark on Tamamo. **"But at least you asked now. This technique is called..."**

 **(End Flashback)**

 _"Mumyou: Sandanzuki!"_

Zabuza put his sword in front of him to block the strike, but what happened next shocked him.

The Kubikiribocho snapped in half, followed by an eruption of blood from his torso. Luckily enough, his vital organs were unharmed, but he was losing a _lot_ of blood.

 **(Meanwhile, with the team)**

Kakashi was flabbergasted. To fight Zabuza evenly in a swordsman's duel was one thing, but for the Kubikiribocho to actually break? This was too much for Kakashi to take in. Meanwhile, Sakura and Tazuna puked at the sight of so much blood. Sasuke was half unnerved at the sight of blood and half jealous of Naruto's abilities. First that speed technique, and now this sword technique. Naruto had been holding back a _lot_ in the academy.

Zabuza, meanwhile limped up to the shore and supported himself on the other half of the blade. He saw Naruto walking up to him and had a small smile on his face. 'Finally. I can be killed in the way I wanted to die. In an honorable swordsman's duel' he thought as he began to close his eyes. But he suddenly opened them wide as two senbon flew from the trees and struck him on the neck, causing his body to go limp. A shadow then appeared out of the trees and picked up the body. It then stopped and stood on a tree, revealing itself to be a Kiri hunter-nin.

"Thank you for your help. I have been looking for Zabuza for a long time now and have been waiting for such a moment." said the hunter.

"You're one of Kiri's hunter-nin aren't you?" asked Kakashi, earning a nod from the masked figure. "Then go back to your village." The hunter-nin nodded and was about to leave when they were stopped by a kunai.

"Wait." said Naruto. "You have interrupted a swordsman's duel. You know what that means right?"

The hunter-nin said nothing and simply left the scene, leaving an irritated Naruto.

"Well then team" said Kakashi with an eye smile."Let's get go-" he immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Sensei!" yelled Sakura as she rushed to Kakashi's side and helped him up.

"Ugh... low on chakra... forgot to cover my Sharingan..." he groaned as he covered the eye. "I'm too tired now. Naruto, lead the team to Tazuna's house I may pass out-" he groaned out as he fell unconscious. Naruto sighed.

"I guess you heard what he said." said Naruto. "Tazuna-san, how far is your house from here?"

"Not too far, just about half an hour from here." he said as he and Sakura picked up Kakashi. The team then made their way to their current destination.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed, because IT WAS. I wanted to get this out because the rest of this month will most probably have no updates.**

 **Team's in Nami now! For those who know now, who Tamamo's teacher is, you get a virtual cookie. If not, well... I don't know.**

 **For Zabuza and Haku, let me know what to do with them in the reviews.**

 **For other Heroic spirits, I guess I'll do it based on who you guys want. You can post your suggestions from this chapter. Give a name and a reason why they will side with Naruto (now, or later). But they must be valid. For example:**

 **Accepted: Atalanta, because Naruto was mistreated as a child.**

 **Rejected: Gawain, because he is the Knight of the** _ **SUN**_ **.**

 **For Murasame, I will put up a new poll. Go check it out on my profile.**

 **I'll see you guys next time.**

 **PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I'm back with the next chapter. Without any further ado let's begin!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Fate Series.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm home!" declared Tazuna as he entered the small house in the forest, not too far from the town. "Tsunami! Are you there?".

"Coming tou-san!" came a voice that got progressively louder. In a few seconds, a woman came up to the door **(AN: I don't do character descriptions unless necessary.)** "Ah! These must be the ninja that you have brought from Konoha! Come in please! Dinner should be ready soon so why don't you go and freshen up yourselves?" she said as she ushered them in.

"Thank you for your hospitality." said Naruto. He then looked at Kakashi. "Is there any place where we can keep him? He overexerted himself and lost consciousness."

"Right this way." said Tsunami as she motioned for the team to follow her.

 **(Timeskip)**

Team 7 (including the now-conscious Kakashi), along with their client's family, had just finished their dinner and discussed the day's events.

"Now that Zabuza's dead, we can finish up this mission quickly and head back home right?" asked Sakura anxiously. She really didn't want to spend any more time on this mission even if Sasuke wanted to.

"Hmm... I've been thinking about something." said Kakashi. Naruto, the mentally spoke. 'Think he figured it out yet?'

 **"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He is an ex-ANBU after all."** said Karna. **"Although I have to ask. Why did you wait for Kakashi to get trapped? You could have started the duel immediately."**

'I wanted to know what he would do if he fought an opponent that he was guaranteed to take seriously. Needless to say, I'm disappointed.' Naruto replied.

 **"That's true. I can't believe that someone would get caught in such a trap. He should have immediately gotten out after he noticed the change in the density of the water."** said Tamamo.

"I have some news." Kakashi said, grabbing the team's attention. "I believe that Zabuza is still alive." he said. Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke tensed up. Naruto, meanwhile didn't show any reaction.

"But how is that possible sensei? That hunter-nin killed Zabuza right before our eyes!" exclaimed Sakura in panic.

Kakashi sighed in exhaustion and/or exasperation."Sakura, the duty of hunter-nin is to take _only_ the head and destroy the body on the spot. And besides, Senbon are not tools meant for killing." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Sakura sheepishly rubbed her head. "Oh yeah. The academy did teach us about that." the rest of the team sweatdropped at this.

'Sigh. Whatever. I don't care anymore.' thought Kakashi. "Anyway. Now that we know this, we know that it will take Zabuza at least a week to recover, provided he has a medic with him. So considering the worst case scenario in mind, I will be training you from tomorrow so that we can gain an upper edge in our fight."

"How will training during a mission be of any use to us? We will just tire ourselves faster and can be an easy target for Zabuza's accomplice to attack us." said Naruto, while pretending to show concern for the team.

"It's alright Naruto. You won't be training all the time, since what I have in mind for you isn't a difficult task. And besides, Zabuza's accomplice will be more focused on tending to Zabuza's wounds than attacking us." said Kakashi with an eye smile, but had more... sinister thoughts. 'Although I hope that happens to you. It would be a very convenient way to get rid of you.'

"Well whatever then. I'm going to sleep. Good night." said Naruto as he got up and walked up the stairs leading to his allotted room. He then got into the futon laid out for him and immediately fell asleep after saying good night to his 'tenants' **(AN: I feel weird calling them that. Any suggestions?)**.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Naruto got out of the futon with a groan. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head when he felt something soft and... furry? He put the dots together, jumped up in realization and immediately rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He then looked into the mirror and saw what it was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had fox ears.

He then heard a rustling sound behind him, and saw a glowing tail behind him **(AN: Think of Tamamo's tails from FGO Ascension stage 3)**. His eyebrow twitched. There was only one person who could do this.

'Tamamo-nee? What did you do...' he asked in a slightly angry tone and he received a nervous chuckle in response.

 **"Umm... I may or may not have accidentally linked myself to the seal?"** she replied nervously. **"But they look good on you!"** she replied happily, earning a facepalm from Karna.

'That's not the point!' Naruto mentally yelled. 'More importantly, what happened?' he asked.

 **"Uhh... I was working on** _ **that**_ **last night."** said Tamamo. **"I have good news though! I'm almost finished! Give me a day or two."**

'Alright then. I hope that you're okay with this. You know that you will only be released after I die right? 'he asked. **"That's okay with me. I plan on helping you all the way!"** she replied. He then poked at his fox ears. 'Is there any way I can hide these, or do I need to use a henge for this?' he asked.

 **"I can help with that."** said Karna. 'Oh. Good Morning tou-san. I thought you were still asleep.' thought Naruto.

 **"Good Morning Naruto. The eyes suit you well."** said Karna and Naruto immediately looked in the mirror. Instead of being greeted with the usual sky blue, his eyes had changed to a bright amber colour, with hints of blue in them. **"As I was saying, they respond to yours or Tamamo's will. So you can call them back and bring them out whenever you want, for whatever reason. As to how to actually do it, I have no idea. So until yourself or Tamamo figure it out, it would be best to keep it in a henge."** Naruto nodded performed the henge, effectively hiding his new appendages and eyes.

 **(Timeskip)**

"Okay team! Let's do some training!" said Kakashi with his signature eye smile. "Today, we will be doing... Tree Climbing!" he said with an excited tone, earning a facepalm from the rest of the team, for different reasons though.

Sakura: 'Why is he teaching something so simple?'

Sasuke: 'Climbing trees isn't going to help me get any stronger!'

Naruto: 'He's teaching this _now_ , and that also on a _mission_? How lazy can he get?'

Only Sakura voiced out her opinion. "Sensei? We can already climb trees. You don't need to teach us that."

"True." said Kakashi. "But can you climb them without using your hands?" he said as he casually walked up the tree in front of them and stood upside down on a branch, with Sasuke and Sakura watching in awe.

"Yes I can." came a voice next to him and Kakashi immediately turned around to see Naruto right next to him in the same position. Naruto then jumped off the branch and landed perfectly. "If that's what you're going to teach, then there's no point staying here." He said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Kakashi. "How did you learn that exercise? I haven't taught it to you yet." Naruto then turned his head slightly. "The library. Duh." he said as he turned his head and walked away. Leaving a jealous pair of teammates and a slightly peeved Jounin.

 **(Timeskip)**

Naruto and Tsunami were walking along the streets of the town and needless to say, he was pissed. He wanted to see if Tazuna's story about Gato was true or was it simply an exaggeration. It turns out that it was more of an understatement. Every nook and corner, one could see children wearing rags and taking shelter under cardboard boxes. The food that was being sold by the stores was mostly stale and old, with very few fresh fruits and vegetables.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a small tug on his leg and saw a small girl, who was obviously very malnourished. His normally sharp eyes softened as he remembered when he was in a similar situation. He then knelt down to her level and unsealed a few apples from a seal on his arm, to the surprise of the girl. He then gave her the apples and smiled. "Take these and share them with your friends. If you need some more, you can always find me at Tazuna's house. You know where it is right?" he received a nod in reply. He then stood up and turned around, the smile disappearing from his face as he did so.

"That was really nice of you, what you did for that child. As much as we wanted to help these children, we simply didn't have enough resources with us." said Tsunami who was watching the exchange between them.

"I felt that it was necessary, considering that I myself, have been in such a situation." he said as Tsunami's eyes widened. "But how is that possible? I thought Konoha was one of the nicest villages in the world." she asked in surprise.

"I don't want to bring up bad memories, so I apologise for not elaborating." Tsunami nodded. "All that I wish to tell you, is that I was kicked out from the orphanage at the age of four and lived on the streets a month before the Hokage found me."

"I apologise for asking." said Tsunami with a sad look on her face. "It's alright. I've long since accepted that it happened and have moved on. I wish to make sure that children are not treated that way again." he said. Both of them continued to walk towards the store, when they heard a voice.

"You know why I'm taking her! You didn't pay your weekly tax to Gato-sama so as punishment! she is to be taken!" said a person, who was obviously one of Gato's enforcers in the town, as he dragged out a woman from a nearby house.

"No! Please! Don't take her! I'll pay up tomorrow!" cried out a man from inside the house. By the tone of his voice, he sounded like he was the woman's husband.

"You know the rules. You don't pay, one person from your family gets taken." said the thug as he began to tie her hands and feet together, preventing her from moving around. Naruto had seen enough. Gato had to die.

"Now that you're tied up, let's-" he was interrupted by a vicious punch to the stomach, and slammed into a nearby wall. He was then picked up by the collar by a very pissed Naruto, whose slitted eyes stared into the thug's own.

"I will only ask this once. Where. Is. Gato's base?" he said as he forced down a massive amount of Killing Intent on the thug, making him shiver in fear.

"I- I w-will not b-b-betray G-Gato-sama!" he said defiantly, trying o act brave and failing miserably. This however, wasn't a good answer, as he received another punch in the stomach, causing few of his organs to rupture. Naruto then engulfed his hand in flames.

"If you do not tell me now, I will burn you till not even ashes remain." said Naruto is a _very_ menacing tone. That did it for the thug (who pissed his pants). His loyalty wasn't worth his life.

"I-It's at the p-p-port. P-Please let m-me g-go now!" said the thug. Naruto the dropped the thug and began to walk away. "Do what you want with him now. Come, Tsunami-san." he said as she followed him.

 **(Timeskip)**

The team and Tazuna's family sat together for dinner. As they began, a little boy barged into the room.

"What are you people doing here? You should leave immediately! If you stay here any longer, Gato will kill you all!" he yelled.

"Listen here kid. We're ninja. Once we've accepted a mission, we will stick to it." said Kakashi.

"Whatever." said the boy as he ran out of the room. "Inari! Come back here!" shouted Tsunami, with no response in return. She then turned towards the team."I'm sorry for Inari's actions. You shouldn't have met him that way."

"It's alright Tsunami-san said Kakashi with an eye-smile. Sakura then noticed a picture on the wall, which had a part of it torn out. "Tazuna-san, what is that picture? And why is there a part torn out of it?"

"Sakura, you don't ask such questions. I apologise for my student." said Kakashi as he bowed his head down.

"No. There's nothing wrong with it. I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while now. That man...was my husband." said Tsunami.

"And the great hero of Nami." said Tazuna in a slightly sombre tone. **(AN: Canon back story of Kaiza. I'm too lazy to do those)**

"I see. So he believes that what happened to Kaiza will happen to us as well?" asked Kakashi, receiving a nod from Tsunami. Naruto then suddenly stood up, grabbing everyone's attention. Expecting some comment from him, they stared at him intently for a good ten seconds.

"Thank you for the food." he said, causing them to face fault. He then washed his dishes and went up to his room.

'So, this kid lost his father huh? Has a weird way of coping with it though.' he thought. **" I would like to think more along the lines that he has inherited his father's will to protect people. He wishes for you to leave so that there won't be any more unnecessary deaths."** said Karna.

 **"That makes sense. But he has been so used to seeing Gato's thugs overpower everyone, including the strongest one he knew, that he doesn't believe that there is anyone stronger than him. He only believes that real heroes don't exist."** said Tamamo.

'Well, can't leave it like that can we? I mean, I know they exist. I have two of them sealed in me.' said Naruto, with a chuckle, which Karna and Tamamo replicated. 'I guess I'll rest now. So what should I do tomorrow? Train, protect Tazuna, or attack the base?'

 **"Why not do all three? Get your clones to train and protect Tazuna. Meanwhile, you go to the base. Maybe you can find something useful there."** said Karna.

'Alright then. I guess I should rest now. Good night.' he said mentally as he went to sleep.

 **(The next day)**

"Are they still doing that exercise?" asked Naruto as he walked into the clearing. Sasuke was almost halfway to the top and Sakura was going up and down the tree, while panting heavily.

"Sasuke has yet to reach the top and Sakura's chakra capacity is too low, so I'm making her build it up **."** said Kakashi.

"I see." said Naruto. "Well, looks like I'm on my own today as well." he said as he turned around. Kakashi then turned around to see nothing where Naruto was a second ago. He then clenched his fists. ' Damnit. I lost him again! How does he keep avoiding me? Looks like I won't get to know about his sword skills anytime soon...'

 **(Meanwhile with Naruto)**

Naruto stood in a clearing and performed a hand seal. In plumes of smoke, fifteen clones appeared. "Alright. Five of you practice your wind manipulation. By the end of the day, we must be able to cut a boulder at least half way." the clones nodded and went to find nearby boulders in the clearing.

"The next set of five will be doing Chakra and Mana control" he received numerous groans at that the original sighed. "While I know that it's boring, it's necessary. Remember, most of our skills require Chakra and/or Mana, so you guys have a very important job. First start with chakra." he said. The clones sighed, but nodded and went to the nearby river.

"The last group will be protecting Tazuna at the bridge. Also if possible, help him with construction. That way, our mission will be finished much quicker." the clones then made their way to the incomplete bridge. The original then went to Gato's mansion to see what he could get.

 **(Timeskip)**

"We're here. Alright Tamamo-nee. Let's do it." he said. Their plan was simple. First, Tamamo would henge him into something which would enable him to move around without being seen (his attire wasn't helping the situation). Then he would scour the mansion and look around for Gato's money (which he intended to give to the people of Nami) and anything else worth taking. Finally, he would go to Gato's office and plant a transformed Kage Bunshin in there, which would dispel if it heard anything. Of course, he would kill any thugs hired by Gato if he encountered any.

Tamamo closed her eyes and there was a plume of smoke around Naruto. Once the plume disappeared, there was a figure with dark eyes and his entire body covered in black bandages. Naruto then took a deep breath and looked at his new appearance.

'Did you take the idea of the Second Tsuchikage's appearance?' asked Naruto mentally. **"That's right!"** said Tamamo happily.

'I have two things to say' began Naruto. 'First, this is a good choice. Second, HOW DID HE BREATHE IN THIS DAMN THING' he ended while coughing.

 **"Maybe he got used to it after all those years. You can have five minutes to get used to it. After that, we're going in. Remember, I'm the one holding the henge."** said Tamamo.

'I really wish I could have used **Meisaigakure no jutsu**...' thought Naruto. The problem with using that jutsu was that movement was restricted, otherwise, it would be good for infiltration.

 **(Timeskip)**

It had been around half an hour since he entered the base and was thoroughly disgusted with Gato. He lived in luxury, while the people of Nami were in poverty. What was worse was that he was taking even more from the people.

So far, he had taken out a few thugs acting as guards and destroyed their bodies. He was pretty sure that Gato wouldn't notice a few of his mercenaries missing. The next room that he entered was one of the reasons that he entered here. It was Gato's treasury, which was surprisingly lightly guarded. All of the wealth that he had amassed from the people of Nami, as well as the other business ventures that the tycoon had been on.

'Let's see how Gato reacts to this...' thought Naruto as he pulled out two scrolls and began sealing everything that was in sight. After a while of sealing and emptying the room of its contents, he came across something which surprised him incredibly.

'Wait, is it really what I think it is?' thought Naruto as he inched closer to the double (if not triple) sealed flask, that contained a silvery-white liquid.

 **"Well, the descriptions do match with what we've read about. I believe that what we are looking at is** _ **pure, untainted**_ **chakra metal. Not the stuff that is sold at stores. The real thing."** said Karna in awe. To even come across it was a blessing.

'This should speed up that project immensely.' said Naruto as he pulled out a new scroll, just for this flask. He proceeded to seal it and put the scroll away. He then finished up sealing the money and went to his next destination.

 **(Timeskip)**

Getting to his next destination took longer than he expected, due to the increased density in security near the location, but he had made it. As he entered the room, he was greeted with the sight of numerous women in cages, with the barest minimum of clothing. As soon as he entered, all the women drew away from the cage doors in fear, and some of them even began to tear up. This showed how traumatized they were.

Naruto then slowly walked up to them, as to not scare them. "Calm down everyone. I mean you all no harm. I am here to rescue you all from Gato." he said in a calm voice and immediately destroyed the locks on the cages with his kunai. Immediately, all the women began to rush out and thanked him profusely for getting them out of that situation.

"Okay everyone calm down! I may have gotten you out of those cages, but we aren't out of the mansion yet. Now very quietly, follow me out of here. Do not get separated from the rest of the group." he said, which caused the room to become silent. He then made a shadow clone and sent it to guard the rear of the group, and began to make his way out of the mansion.

Since he had cleared out almost all of the guards on his way there, there were no encounters on the way to the exit. He then turned towards the group. "Everyone, follow my clone back to the town. It will make sure that nobody gets hurt. I have something to do inside, so I will be back." he said as he went back inside the mansion.

 **(Timeskip)**

He had reached his final destination. Gato's office. Unsurprisingly, security was very tight over here and he didn't want to cause a ruckus, so he avoided killing any guards on the way. When he was outside the office door, he heard some shouting inside from a very furious Gato, so he applied the **Meisaigakure no jutsu** and listened in.

"-do you mean the treasury is empty? I know it was filled to the brim!" looks like his actions were discovered rather quickly. "I know that too. I saw it myself. But now the money is gone. So how do you intend to pay us now Gato? Should I kill you and take whatever you still have?" said another voice, presumably a mercenary."N-No there's no n-need for that. I-I have a shipment worth 2 Million Ryo coming next week. I will pay you all then." said a slightly frightened Gato.

"Oh? But what about Zabuza? Most of the money will go to him, leaving us with almost nothing." said the mercenary. "Humph. I plan on having him and his accomplice killed by you guys. After all, even one of the famous Seven Swordsmen cannot stand up to an army of thugs. Adding o the fact that he is severely injured, killing him will not be a problem." replied Gato with a smug tone.

Naruto decided that he had heard enough and left the base. After making his escape, he dispelled the henge and went back to his 'training clones' to see their progress. As he entered the clearing that he had left them in, he was not disappointed. The ones training in wind manipulation, his second affinity, were halfway through splitting the boulder (it had only been a few hours after all). The 'Control' training group were standing on the surface of the river, while balancing a kunai in one hand, and condensing Mana in the other.

Seeing that he had nothing else to do, he began thinking of ways to hide his new fox features. Thinking back on what Karna had said, he tried to think of them as extendable limbs, which could grow in and grow out. It sounded absolutely disgusting when he thought about it but it might just work.

He dispelled the henge around him, revealing his new appendages. He then closed his eyes and formed an image of the tails and ears going back into his body, under his skin. As he formed that thought, he felt an odd sensation around those areas. He then opened his eyes and looked at the place where the tail had originally been. Now, the only thing occupying that spot was a small seal, about the size of a kunai ring.

 **"Good job Naruto"** came Karna's voice from inside his mind. **"Now, try to visualize the tail and ears coming out the similar to how they went in."** Naruto then became confused.' Tou-san, why would I want them to come out?'he asked. **"When you have your ears out, your sense of hearing became more acute. Did you notice that?"** Karna asked. Naruto then remembered. 'Now that you mention it... I _could_ hear things more clearly.' he responded.' but why the tail?'

 **"That tail has its own Chakra network, albeit a small one, and its own magic circuits. You could use it to launch two C-rank jutsu to one low level B-rank jutsu with it."** Now that was news to Naruto. He could now use jutsu while using his sword, considering his sword style required the use of both of his hands.

'Is there any way I could expand its Chakra network?' asked Naruto. **"I believe that if you continuously feed the tail with your chakra, it should gradually expand the network. Although I would recommend not putting a large amount at once. It might overload the network and destroy the whole tail, and possibly, you."** said Karna.

'Alright tou-san. I won't be hasty.' Naruto replied. His eyes widened as he remembered something important. 'By the way Tamamo-nee. Are you being absorbed by the seal now that you are linked to it?' he asked in worry.

 **"No Naruto-kun, I'm not. Even I thought that would happen. But I think that ever since you used that merging jutsu that night, your soul forms a symbiotic relationship with any other soul that comes near it via the Shiki Fūjin."** said Tamamo, causing Naruto to heave a sigh of relief.

'Well that's good to hear. So, is _that_ finished?' he asked, causing Tamamo to gain a tick mark. **"If you have time to ask, then you have time to help me with this damn thing! I know you want it done as soon as possible, but try to help some more!"** yelled Tamamo.

'Okay Tamamo-nee, I'm sorry for not helping. I'll come tonight and help you with it okay? I need to blow some steam after what I saw there.' said Naruto, causing Tamamo to calm down a little.

 **'He's helping me when I'm almost finished. But at least he offered to help.' "Okay fine. I'll put it on hold until tonight. I need a break."** she said as she found a spot to rest. Naruto then turned to his clones. "Okay everyone! Stop whatever you're doing. Wind Manipulation team. Good job on completing today's goal. Control team. Good work as always. Now, it's time for a spar!" he announced as he charged at the team with two kunai in his hand. The clones mirrored his movements and charged as well. The Control team was especially enthusiastic on giving their creator hell for what they had to go through.

 **(Timeskip)**

The last clone burst into smoke after a Kunai shot through its torso. Naruto then looked at the state of the clearing. A bunch of kunai and shuriken was littered everywhere around the scorched clearing. As soon as one clone decided that it would be a good idea to use fire jutsu against the original. A second later, fire jutsu were being thrown around in such a way that Madara Uchiha would have been very proud at the display. Naruto then prayed to the Earth to apologize for the damage that he and his clones (which were technically still him) had caused. He then made his way back to Tazuna's house.

 **(Timeskip)**

Turns out, Naruto and his clones were a huge help for Tazuna at the bridge. Apparently, the workers began to quit, as they valued the lives of themselves and their families. So the extra manpower brought forth by the clones turned out to be invaluable. Naruto didn't bother asking much about his 'team's' progress, since he really didn't care that much about them. They were just beginning their dinner, when Inari suddenly burst into this room with tears in his eyes.

"Why do you all keep trying so much?! Why do you continue to keep fighting? Gato is going to kill you all eventually, so why put your lives on the line for the sake of ours?!" he yelled. Without facing Inari, Naruto spoke without any emotion in his voice."Kid, don't judge people before you know them completely."

That only seemed to make the kid angrier."What do you know about me? You must have led a happy life in your safe village, with everything that you need! What do you know about my pain? What do you know about the hardships that I have been through?!"

Naruto then abruptly stood up and faced Inari, his slitted eyes staring deeply into the kid's own. "As I said earlier, don't judge people before you know them completely. Have you ever been to the town recently?" Inari shook his head. "Then go there and see for yourself." He then kept his empty dishes in the sink ('When did he finish eating?' was the collective thought). "Thank you for the dinner Tsunami-san. I'm going for a walk." he said and left.

Tsunami then turned to Kakashi."What has happened with him in the past? When we were walking through the streets, his expression changed." Kakashi sighed. 'As much as I would like to say that's where it belongs, the streets that is, I can't badmouth it without indirectly insulting our clients. They seem to take a liking to _it_.'

"Naruto has had a pretty rough life. His parents died the day he was born and he doesn't have a lot of friends either. I think that when he saw those kids, he was reminded of a situation that he himself was in." he said. He then looked at Inari. "He is right about one thing though. Don't judge people before you know them completely."

"I don't understand one thing. How does he live with what has happened to him? I mean, he doesn't act all emo and brooding like that kid over there" said Tazuna, while pointing at Sasuke, which elicited a growl from said Genin.

"I believe that he has decided that what has happened, is long over and decided to accept it. He feels that there is no use in crying over the past and focuses more on the future now" said Kakashi. 'Random story which satisfies the client? Done.' he thought

Inari said nothing as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He then walked up to his room to ponder over what he had just heard.

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto had gone to the clearing where he was earlier in the day, and entered his mindscape. He decided to keep his ears and tail active when inside. Sticking to his word, he was helping Tamamo with the project. **"I think that this symbol should go over here. What do you think?"** asked Tamamo, as she pointed at a spot on the seal that they were working on. She still couldn't believe how fast Naruto had understood the seal, having never seen it before.

"Hmm... yeah that makes sense. We're not focusing on the simplicity of the seal after all." He said, as he wrote the kanji for 'Release' at the aforementioned spot. **"Okay then. Just a few more minutes then we're done."** said Tamamo. While all of this was happening, Karna was looking outside for anybody who happened to be nearby, especially Zabuza's accomplice.

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **"Finally it's done!"** exclaimed Tamamo in relief as she fell back and stretched her limbs. After finishing the seal, they had triple it to see if there was anything missing. Thankfully there was none. Naruto was about to do the same, but was interrupted. **" Stop right there mister! Don't even think of doing that! You only worked on the seal for an hour, while I have worked on that thing for months! I need the break more than you do!"** said Tamamo, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Okay then. Should we try it now? Or should we wait?" asked Naruto while looking at the extremely intricate seal, which would give most Uzumaki seal masters to get a headache. Tamamo then walked behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. **"Well, there's no point in wasting time is there? Let's just go for it. I know that you've been the most excited about this than anyone else."** he said.

Naruto smiled back at her and nodded. He closed his eyes and suddenly, the two of them reached the foot of the mountain. Karna was waiting for them there. **"So, is it finally done?"** he asked. He received a nod from both of them. He smiled and then looked at the crystalline structure in front of him. It resembled a giant pillar with triangular tips to it and was glowing a bright red **(AN: Closest thing to compare it would be the Washington Monument)**. **"Are you ready for this? You know what may happen if this seal fails right?"** he asked.

"Tou-san, you were the one who taught me that one must not think of failure right? Besides, the two of us have gone through the seal multiple times, and we haven't noticed anything wrong. So let's be more optimistic about this." Naruto said with a smile.

 **"Looks like your mind has now been cleared of any doubt that you had. Go ahead. I will pray for you."** said Karna as he closed his eyes and joined his hands, mentally reciting a prayer for Naruto's success.

"Thank you tou-san" said Naruto. He then turned to Tamamo and nodded, receiving one in return. He then turned to the pillar with the seal carefully held in hand. There's no going back after this. He took a deep breath, and placed the seal on the pillar, and channelled a large amount of Chakra in it.

Immediately, a beam of red light shot from the pillar into the mindscape's sky. As Naruto continuously channelled more Chakra, the intensity of the light increased, and was joined by a hissing sound. Eventually, it became extremely bright, causing the group to close their eyes. Then abruptly, the sound stopped and the red light engulfed the whole mindscape.

After a while, the group opened their eyes, as they noticed the light dying down, and noticed a silhouette within the light. Naruto then dropped on his knees, exhausted from the immense amount of Chakra that he had used. The last thing he saw was the figure, along with Karna and Tamamo running towards him, before he passed out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: That's it! I managed to squeeze out this chapter for you guys, so I apologise if it seems a bit rushed.**

 **No fight scenes in this chapter, but I plan on finishing Nami by next chapter.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Next chapter will take a quite a while (at the earliest, last week of April; at the latest, last week of May to first week of June ) since life sucks and exams are here. But I will NOT abandon this fic.**

 **Poll for Murasame is still open until next chapter if you haven't voted already. Please don't post your choice in the reviews.**

 **As an apology for the late future update, I have 2 Omakes for you guys! Enjoy! (It may not be the best though, so I apologise if you don't like it)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake 1: How many tails?**

 **"Hey Naruto-kun, that tail looks like mine!"** said Tamamo when she saw Naruto's new tail. Naruto was confused at this.

'How does that tail look anything like yours Tamamo-nee? I mean the shape is the same, but the glow?' asked Naruto

 **"Oh! That is my tail when I have 3 tails or more!"** Tamamo said cheerfully. Now, Naruto was intrigued.

'Wait. More? How many tails do you even have?' he asked.

 **"Why, nine of course! Even in your world, you have a Kitsune with nine tails!"** she said. Naruto then facepalmed. "Great. I exchanged one Kyuubi for another. *sigh* I thought I was done with being called that. Are you happy now Yondaime? Konoha still has the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." he mumbled

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake 2: The Kunoichi of Shadows**

"We're here. Alright Tamamo-nee. Let's do it." he said. Tamamo closed her eyes and there was a plume of smoke around Naruto. Once the plume disappeared, there was a woman with long violet hair and red eyes, which were currently closed. She was wearing a purple body suit with matching shoulder guards. On her neck was a pulled-down face mask, similar to Kakashi's. She then opened her eyes,

"Why do I fe-" she abruptly stopped speaking as she noticed the change in her voice. She then took out a mirror from who knows where. She then began to blush furiously, and Tamamo began to laugh hysterically.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I've never seen that look on Sca-chan's face! This is gold!"** she was laughing so hard now, her sides began to hurt. Karna was trying, and failing miserably, to contain his laughter.

'Tamamo-nee...' now that belonged to one person they knew. That's right. Tamamo had transformed Naruto, the adopted son of Karna, and her adopted brother, into 'Sca-chan' **(If you can guess who this is, then you get two virtual cookies)**

Karna then stopped laughing and froze. When he heard that threatening voice, he was reminded of the actual woman (Who nearly killed him in a warm-up).

'Why turn me into a girl?! I mean, I know that the outfit is stealthy...' he/she yelled, then blushed, making Tamamo laugh harder '...but still. Why?!'

Tamamo started to recover from her laughing spree. **"Two *wheeze* reasons. First: The *wheeze* expression on your face!"** Naruto/Sca-chan gained a tick mark, unnerving Karna even more **"The second: Sca-chan was always saying that she was a Kunoichi. So now she is one! Hahaha!"** said the now almost recovered Tamamo.

'Whatever. Now transform me into someone else!' he demanded. **"No can do Naruto-kun. This is your punishment for making me work on the seal by myself!"** said Tamamo with an evil cackle.

'"*sigh* Fine." he/she grumbled as he/she put on the face mask. He/she was going to get back at Tamamo one day for this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! As usual, read the AN at the end. That's all. Now, on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Naruto and the Fate Series**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as he tried to get rid of the headache that he had developed. "Ugh... What hit me? Did tou-san go overboard on our fight again..." he mumbled while massaging his head. As his eyes regained focus of the face in front of him. He remembered the details of what had happened before he passed out.

"Naru-" the person didn't get to finish as Naruto shot off like a bullet and latched onto them in a tight hug, with tears pouting down his eyes. "Okaa-san..." he whispered.

Kushina returned the hug with a smile. "Naruto, my baby..." she whispered. Karna and Tamamo, who were standing nearby, were watching the scene with smiles on their faces. Tamamo even had a few tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

After a few moments, they broke apart. "Okaa-san, I-" Naruto began, but Kushina put a finger on his lips. "Shh. There's nothing to explain. They told me everything." she said while looking at Karna and Tamamo. "Imagine my surprise when my son, who looked like a carbon copy of that teme at birth, looks nothing like him. I almost thought that Shinigami-sama sent me to another place dattebane!"

"You really hate him huh." mumbled Naruto quietly, but Kushina heard him. She sighed. "At one point, I used to consider him the most precious person to me, one who I will never want to leave. But after he told me that the village is more important to him than his family, I lost any and all affection that I had for him." she said, with a sad look on her face.

When she was told how her son's life was by Karna and Tamamo, there was nothing that I wanted more than to destroy that dump of a village. But, once she learned that he had a family and a friends that he could trust, that was more than enough to calm her down.

"Does she know about him?" Naruto asked Karna. **"No, she doesn't. I haven't told her yet. I believe that you should tell her. You might be the only one to calm her down when she gets to know about it."** he replied.

"Know about what? I'm right here you know." asked Kushina with a slight feeling of dread at what she is about to be told.

"Umm... Okaa-san...I don't know how to break it to you..." Naruto began "...but the Minato that you knew and loved... never existed. It was all an act."

"No... It can't be..." Mumbled Kushina as she felt her world begin to break. Minato was the centrepiece of her life, and to hear that it was all a farce was a bit too much for her to handle. "How do you know this?"

"An ability that tou-san has. It allows him to view the memories of someone with a sample of their chakra. Both of you have sealed your chakra in the seal, so he was able to access the teme's memories."

"...Was his love for me all an act?" she asked while fearing the answer.

"Yes. It was." replied Naruto, as he held on to Kushina, who began to tremble.

"...How?" she whispered. "When did all this start? TELL ME!" she screamed.

"It started from the academy. Minato was Jiraiya's student from the academy itself. Since then, both Jiraiya and the Sandaime would manipulate him into their plans. The reason why he was the Rookie of the Year was because he was trained by very strong shinobi from a young age and had progressed very quickly. Their goal was to breed more Uzumaki, so that they will always have a Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi."

"In the academy, they planned to turn you into a fangirl, who would follow Minato to the ends of the earth. Unfortunately, that plan failed so they resorted to a different method... "

"The Kumo incident... the shinobi were not actually from Kumo right?" interrupted Kushina with a pained voice.

"That's correct." replied Naruto. Kushina couldn't take it anymore and began fell to her knees. The man that she once loved was an illusion to hide the soldier, who had the words 'For the glory of Konoha' etched into his mind. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she cried into her son's shoulder.

"D-Destroy it..." she whispered between her tears.

"Okaa-san..."

"DESTROY THAT PATHETIC VILLAGE! THEY THINK THAT THE UZUMAKI ARE THEIR TOOLS? WEAPONS FOR THEM TO USE? WELL THEY'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I WANT YOU TO REBUILD UZUSHIOGAKURE AND SHOW THEM THAT THE UZUMAKI ARE STILL TO BE FEARED! AND WHEN YOU DO IT, I WANT THAT TEME TO BE THERE! USE THE **EDO TENSEI** OR ANY OTHER JUTSU, I DON'T CARE! I WANT HIM TO SEE THAT VILLAGE OF HIS BURN WITH HIS OWN TWO EYES AND NOT BEING ABLE TO DO A THING ABOUT IT!" Roared Kushina with pent up rage, tears still pouring out off her eyes. While Naruto hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry Okaa-san, I will do as you say." whispered Naruto as he rubbed her back. Kushina then chuckled.

"You know, for all that the teme did, there's one thing that I'm thankful to him for." said Kushina, as she kissed Naruto's forehead. "It is for giving me my baby boy." Naruto smiled as he enjoyed his mother's warmth, which seemed to be... increasing? He looked closely to see Kushina glowing a bright shade of red.

"Okaa-san, what's happening?!" he said as he too, began to glow red. He then noticed Kushina beginning to fade. He connected the dots together and his eyes widened.

"I'm sure that you have figured it out. I'm transferring whatever chakra I have left to you. It should be enough for what I plan to give you." said Kushina as she transferred more of her chakra into Naruto. The tips of his hair began to turn red, a symbol of his Uzumaki genes showing itself.

"Does it have to be this way? Do you really have to go?" he asked as tears welled up in his eyes. "Can't you stay here for longer?"

"While I don't want to leave so soon, I need to do this so that I can give you a gift. Consider it a collective gift for all of the birthdays that I've missed dattebane!" she said with a smile. At this point, only her head was remaining. She then looked at the two spirits. "I trust that you will protect my son?"

 **"You can count on us./You don't need to remind us!"** was the reply from them. "I'm glad that Naruto has people who he can call family. It makes me feel more at ease." she turned to Naruto and looked at him one last time. "Naruto... I believe that you are destined for great things. I just want to say that I love you..." before she could finish, she faded away, the last of his chakra entering Naruto. He wiped the tears away from the corners of his closed eyes.

"I love you too Okaa-san and I promise you ...Your last wish will be granted." He said as he opened his eyes, revealing a new shade of amethyst near the pupil.

 **"Naruto..."** said Tamamo as she and Karna went closer to Naruto and put their hand on his shoulders. **"We will always be with you. You will never be alone."** said Karna, causing Naruto to smile. Before anything else could be said Karna's eyes widened.

 **"Naruto! Someone's in the area! Wake up quickly!"** he said in alarm and Naruto quickly exited the mindscape.

 **(Zabuza's hideout, an hour earlier)**

The masked hunter-nin looked over Zabuza's unconscious form in worry. It had been almost 2 days and Zabuza still hadn't woken up. They went to a table in the corner to pick up some medicinal herbs when they heard a groan come out of Zabuza. They quickly rushed to his side.

"Zabuza-sama! You're awake!" they said in a distinctly female voice. "Zabu-" they couldn't complete the sentence as Zabuza violently backhanded them, knocking off the mask, revealing a girl's face underneath **(AN: Haku's a girl in this. I'm** _ **not**_ **making him a guy)**.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared Zabuza with as much strength as he could. "I could've finally died the way I wanted but you had to ruin everything Haku!" He was about to vent out more of his rage, when a smug voice came from the door.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Zabuza Momochi, the _demon_ of the mist. Heh, more like _baby_ of the mist." said the person. "Gato..." growled Zabuza. "What brings your smug face to my _humble home_ " he said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Your pay. You may not get it." said Gato as he walked towards Zabuza. "Unless you kill that bridge builder within the week, you won't get paid."

"You bastard! That wasn't part of the contract!" shouted Zabuza in rage. "Oh, but it is now. Or would you like me to kill you now, so that you won't have to worry about money ever again..." said Gato as his hand began inching towards Zabuza's neck.

 ***CRACK!***

Gato screamed in pain as he found his wrist twisted at an unusual angle, courtesy of Haku. "Do not come close to Zabuza-sama!" she said as she pulled out some Senbon.

Fearing for his life, Gato immediately turned around. "Hmph, whatever. You know the deal." he said as he walked out, clutching his broken wrist.

"Hmph. I still don't understand why we're working for that man out of all people..." growled Zabuza. "Haku! Finish healing me quickly! This is our last chance. We better not mess it up this time."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." said Haku as she rummaged through some pouches on the table, looking for something. "Zabuza-sama, I've run out of herbs to heal your wounds. I'm going out to look for more. Please rest until I return" she said as she left the room. Zabuza sighed and closed his eyes, thinking on a way to beat the genin who nearly killed him. 'What was that technique? I'm sure I had blocked it... one strike shouldn't have been enough to break through my sword...' he said as he looked at the fully repaired Kubikiribocho next to him.

 **(Back to the present)**

Haku arrived at the spot where she usually picked the more potent healing herbs. But what was once a patch full of lush herbs, was now a patch of barren soil. Haku cursed. Now it would take more time to heal Zabuza since these herbs were the strongest in the area. As she tried to look around for anything salvageable, she found the Genin who had managed to injure Zabuza to such an extent, sleeping peacefully. Wanting to avoid any future obstacles in the future, she began to move her hand closer to Naruto's neck (while avoiding that spiked collar thing), planning to eliminate him then and there, when suddenly, his hand shot forward, grabbing her own, and his eyes shot open simultaneously.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he demanded in a stern tone. Haku began to panic and she quickly made something up. "Oh- Umm... I was going to wake you up. This place is extremely dangerous with Gato's men lurking around, so you shouldn't be sleeping so carelessly like that."

"I'm a light sleeper. And even if they decide to attack me, I'm pretty sure I could handle any of them." replied Naruto, 'Hmm, that was a lie. So what could their true intent be?'

"Oh. I see. Are you a shinobi?" asked Haku.

"What makes you think so?"

"Your head-" she notices a lack of headband on him. "-Er, the state of this area. It looks like only a fire jutsu could've caused this damage." she corrected herself. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he noticed the slip.

'This person knows me from somewhere. But I do not recall having met such a person. Who could they be... The fake hunter possibly? Only one way to find out. But I'll play along for now.' he thought.

"Oh. Looks like that gave it away then. Yes. I am a shinobi. And no, this wasn't a jutsu. Just an explosive tag." he said. 'No need to tell her anything. She might be a possible enemy.'

"So what might you be here for? As you said earlier, this place is dangerous for anyone to roam around alone." he asked

"I'm here to collect some herbs for a friend who's not feeling well. By any chance have you seen any of these?" she asked as he showed some herbs that she picked out from the basket that she was holding.

Naruto recognized the herbs as ones required for healing bleeding wounds. Karna and Tamamo made sure to teach him some survival skills, including herbal medicine. It was extremely helpful when he was littered with cuts and scratches during his early stages of training.

'The chance of her being Zabuza's accomplice is more likely now.' He then began to look at the edges of the incinerated patch of earth, spotting the needed herb. There was a very small amount that had survived his free-for-all with the clones.

"I found the herb that you're looking for." he said as he walked over to those herbs and picked them up. There was around a handful left. "Unfortunately, this was all that I could find."

"Oh... I see. Thank you shinobi-san."

"You're welcome... hunter-san."

Haku froze. "How did you know that?" she demanded and reached for a few Senbon.

"I wasn't sure. You just confirmed it." Haku blushed at her carelessness, but shook it off. "Tell me something. Why do you work for Zabuza? Were you an accomplice in his attempted assassination?"

 **(Insert canon sob story here)**

"So as you can see, I am nothing more than a tool for Zabuza-sama. He uses me as he sees fit, and I live to obey his commands." said Haku solemnly.

 **'She sounds just like En-kun'** Thought Tamamo, while being reminded of a certain green haired spirit.

"While I understand that you wish to repay Zabuza for saving you, that doesn't give a reason for you to think of yourself in such a manner." said Naruto.

"But you're a shinobi right? A shinobi is simply a weapon for their village. They put the safety and glory of the village above everything else." replied Haku, causing Naruto to growl.

"Hmph. This is why I hate the current shinobi system of shinobi. The fact that anyone would put everything before everything, including the ones that they cherish is simply idiotic. Unless their world consists of the village only, and nothing more." he said, causing Haku to smile.

"You know, we think a lot alike. Tell me, do you have anyone precious to you?" she asked, while thinking of Zabuza.

"Yes. I do have precious people." he replied instantly, thinking of his surrogate - no. His _true_ family.

"You know, a person can only truly be strong when they protect their precious people." she said. "Do you think that you can protect them in your current state?"

"While I do have the ability to protect them, it won't be needed."

 **"At one point I would have said that such thinking is too optimistic for a world full of assassins, but after being here for so long and looking at how these supposed 'assassins' act, it is a good way of thinking."** said Karna. These people act more like regular soldiers, fighting for their kingdom.

"I guess, nothing can stop you and Zabuza from attacking us again?" he asked with Haku shaking her head in response. "Even the knowledge that Gato plans to betray you later?" Haku's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" she demanded. She may not like Gato but he should at least uphold an agreement between two parties.

"That's unnecessary for now." he said as he began to walk away. "Oh... one more thing." he said as he stopped walking. "Be prepared to face the consequences of interrupting a swordsman's duel... provided Zabuza hasn't punished you already." he finished and vanished in a few sparks of flame.

 **(A few hours later)**

Kakashi finally caught Naruto before he could escape. Naruto mentally groaned. It was inevitable that this would happen, but not so soon.

"What do you want?" he said while not really paying attention to Kakashi, who was standing in front of him.

"I want to know what that sword technique was and if it could be taught." said Kakashi. Sasuke perked up at the words 'sword technique' and hurried towards them.

"That sword technique was a technique that my teacher taught to me. Before you ask, I won't disclose anything about them since I swore not to. And to answer your second question, yes. It can be taught." he replied.

"Can you teach it to us? As teammates, we should share our techniques so that there can be better team synergy." said Kakashi. 'If he refuses, then there is also my rank advantage. We must know how to counter that technique should the demon use it against us.'

"Yeah sure." he replied in a bored tone, shocking Kakashi and Sasuke. He agreed just like that? A greedy look filled their eyes. Naruto was smirking inwardly. This was going perfectly as planned.

"Can you teach it now?" asked Kakashi.

"I guess I could... and by looking at how Sasuke rushed here, he also wants to learn this technique. Feel free to join." he said as he unsealed two regular looking bokken and some weights from a seal...somewhere. He stuck the bokken to the ground and put the weights on his arms.

"I will teach the first step now. Pay attention. All you need to do is this." He said as he picked up a bokken and stabbed it into a tree. He then pulled it out and stuck it back into the ground. He removed the weights and placed them on the ground. He then unsealed two more weights and placed those on the ground as well.

"Using chakra is not allowed. Only pure physical strength must be used." he said as Kakashi's eyes widened.

'No chakra was used?! How does a mere genin have such strength? Must be the demon...' he thought.

"Hn. This is too easy." said Sasuke arrogantly as he walked to the weights. Naruto and Tamamo began to mentally giggle in anticipation.

Sasuke gripped the weight and tried to lift it up. He managed to pull it up to about a foot off the ground before he fell in a heap. He tried multiple times, much to his avail and Naruto's amusement.

Kakashi, being the stronger and more experienced shinobi, managed to put on both the weights and was beginning to feel quite the strain on his arms. He began to think how Naruto did this so easily, but then pushed it off, thinking it was just demonic strength.

He then went for the bokken and tried to dig it from the ground, but it didn't even budge. He tried again, and again, and again... but with no results.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tamamo were roaring in laughter, with Karna releasing _very_ audible chuckles. Seeing Kakashi's numerous attempts at trying, and failing to lift the bokken was too much for them to handle. This was a part of their plan.

"Before both of you think that this is just a prank, even I had to go through this training before I could learn this technique." This was true. When Okita **(AN: Pretty obvious)** had taught Tamamo this technique, she had made use of Tamamo's regenerative ability to reduce the time taken to learn it. After learning of Naruto's regenerative abilities with the Kyuubi's chakra, she trained him the same way that she did.

From this method of training, one's muscles were forcibly broken down due to the strain, and were rebuilt even stronger than before. Regeneration increased the rate of rebuilding the muscles, hence this was ideal for Naruto. For regular people, especially ninja, this did more harm than good, as it could permanently damage their arms.

'That's it! I can't do this any longer without tearing apart my muscles.' Thought Kakashi as he let go of the bokken and began to pant heavily on the ground. ' Hopefully Gai never learns of this...'

 **(Meanwhile, in the forest near Konoha)**

'Hmmm... I have a feeling that my eternal rival is training hard of our next battle! But no matter what training he does, I will still defeat him!' " Lee! How are you doing back there?" said a certain man with a bowl cut, green spandex suit and ridiculously huge eyebrows. Said man was walking on his hands, while carrying two huge boulders, miraculously balancing one on top of the other, on his feet. Behind him, was a younger version of him, down to the eyebrows, doing the same thing, only with one boulder.

"It's getting a bit difficult... but I will not stop! I will make it to the end! And if I don't, I will climb up the Hokage monument, while balancing this boulder on my head!" said the boy, with a determined tone.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT IN YOU!" said the man while giving the boy a thumbs up, without dropping either of the boulders.

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!" said the boy, with new-found vigour as the duo began to move faster along their path...

 **(Back to Kakashi)**

"Sasuke! I think that you've tried enough! Get back to tree walking. You can work on this later." said Kakashi, while sitting up and breathing heavily.

Sasuke scowled at this, but reluctantly went back to tree climbing. He was determined to learn Naruto's sword technique and would learn it. One way or the other...

Naruto walked over to the training equipment and unsealed them. "I'm off to train now. I'll see you at dinner." he said and vanished in sparks of flame.

 **(In the clearing)**

'Okay. Let's see what Okaa-san has left for me... any ideas on where I should look?' thought Naruto.

 **"Hmm... something that she could have given... maybe some sealing knowledge? Or just the red hair?"** guessed Tamamo.

 **"While the hair is possible seeing that it is a sign of Uzumaki heritage, I don't think something like that would've caused her to sacrifice so much chakra. Maybe a longer life span?"** suggested Karna.

'That would be unlikely. People don't exactly live long in this world. Only freaks of nature like the Sandaime Hokage and Tsuchikage have lived past their sixties, while being active shinobi. Maybe I can search where the highest density of her chakra is located and figure something out...' thought Naruto and he closed his eyes.

A minute later, he opened them and sighed. 'Nope. Her chakra is spread evenly in my system, and is slowly being... absorbed? I can't really find any 'dense spots'. Figure anything out yet?' he asked.

 **"Maybe it's just that. Her chakra. It could be awakening something in your genes. The chains?"** suggested Karna.

'Possibly. Let's give it a try. Unfortunately, I have no clue how to activate them.' replied Naruto.

 **"Well, It's not like everything is going to fall in your lap is it? She may have done it to give you a challenge."** said Tamamo.

'Okay then let's go...'

 **(Timeskip, around 4-5 days later- day of the final battle)**

Naruto woke up groggily in the clearing AKA his training grounds. Last night, he had finally learned how to activate his chains. In order to test their abilities, he called forth a couple of clones and fought against them. As expected, the fight went a _little_ overboard and he fell unconscious.

He realised that today was the day that the whole team would go to protect Tazuna and rushed to Tsunami's house. As he reached there, he heard a scream and the breaking of plates. He arrived at the scene and saw Inari attacking some thugs with a knife.

'You will not take her away!" he yelled and charged at them. Naruto smiled. In the past few days, Inari had warmed up to him because of reasons unknown. He had even regained some of his lost confidence. Probably Kakashi made up something...

 **(At the bridge)**

Kakashi sneezed rather loudly as him and his team were having a glaring contest with Zabuza and Haku. "Oh? Are you feeling a little chilly Kakashi? Konoha shinobi must be used to the warm weather. See, even your little team is shivering." said Zabuza while pointing at the team.

"No... I'm trembling... in excitement..." said Sasuke, as he pulled out a kunai.

"We'll see that excitement..."

 **(Back at the house)**

The thug was about to attack Inari with his sword, but was immediately knocked unconscious from a blow by Naruto, his companion following soon after.

"Naruto-nii you came!" said Inari with a wide smile on his face.

"Looks like I came just in time. Are you alright Tsunami-san?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Since you were attacked, I am to assume that the team has already left for the bridge right?" he received another nod.

"You did a good job Inari. Now I have a task for you. Protect your mother until we come back." he said and left immediately.

 **(Timeskip - to the bridge)**

Sasuke was grinning maniacally. He had finally gained access to his bloodline, and was relishing every moment of its use. He could see every attack and predict the timing of every jutsu. He felt like he was at the top of the world.

"So you have awakened your bloodline... looks like it's time to take it up a notch." said Haku as she began to move even faster, throwing Senbon with smaller intervals in between every throw. Sasuke's excitement was fading at a very rapid pace, as he found the Senbon more difficult to avoid.

This was the scent that Naruto was greeted by. Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna with a kunai, Sasuke was fighting the hunter in some strange, icy dome and Kakashi was fighting Zabuza in the mist. He walked to one of the ice plates of the dome and unsealed his sword. After channelling some wind chakra through it, he slashed at the mirror, slicing it in half.

Haku noticed it and immediately went to a mirror away from the broken one. Once Naruto had entered the dome, she formed a new one. 'Impossible! No one, not even Zabuza-sama, has ever broken these before!' she thought in panic. Reforming one of those mirrors took more Chakra than maintaining them.

"You... how did you break that mirror?" asked Haku.

Silence followed.

"Yeah dobe, how did you break them? Not even my fireballs could melt them."

More silence.

Sasuke got a tick mark on his head. "ANSWER ME!" he demanded.

"Only an idiot would ever reveal their abilities in front of their enemies. Now shut up and fight." said Naruto with a deadpan look. Sasuke got more furious but decided to focus on the task at hand.

"I see. Then let's fight" said Haku as she moved through the mirrors at high speeds, while throwing ice Senbon at them occasionally. Thanks to his armor, the Senbon shattered after coming in contact with him. Sasuke, meanwhile, wasn't so lucky as the Senbon pierced through him. Eventually, one struck him in a seemingly fatal area, and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Naruto, showed no reaction to this.

Haku frowned under the mask. She thought that his friend's death would get a reaction out of him and she could use it to her advantage. "Why do you not react?" she asked. "I just killed him. Do you not care about your friend at all?"

"Firstly, he was never a friend in the first place, so I could care less whether he lived or died. Secondly..." all the mirrors except her current one shattered as he let out a concentrated burst of wind chakra at them. He then appeared next to her in an instant. "... I know that you didn't kill him. I can still sense his chakra."

Haku immediately left her mirror in surprise, crashing against the railing behind her. She was cornered. She barely had enough chakra left for her techniques and wasn't used to such long battles.

This battle was over.

"I... have lost?" she mumbled as she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it. With Zabuza's training and her battle experience, she should have won. So where did she go wrong?

"Yes. You did. Now, I'm giving you one chance. Surrender. I do not have a reason to kill you." He said as he pointed his sword at her.

"Kill me. Zabuza-sama has no need for a broken tool. He can do just fine without me." said Haku with a defeated tone.

"If that is what you wish." he said as he brought his sword back, ready to thrust it into her head, when a screeching sound was heard nearby. Haku immediately formed one last mirror with whatever chakra she had.

"I'm sorry. I can't die just yet." she said as she entered the mirror and shot off to where Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting. Naruto sighed and sealed his sword. While he could've stopped her, he didn't want Kakashi to kill Zabuza just yet, not while their battle was left unfinished.

 **(AN: Kakashi Vs Zabuza was pretty much same as canon)**

A loud squelch was heard as Kakashi's lightning covered arm pierced through Haku's heart, preventing any harm to be caused to Zabuza. Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered the last time someone had taken this attack in such a way, but immediately erased the image out of his mind. He wouldn't be distracted now.

A flash of emotion could be seen through Zabuza's eyes, but they quickly hardened. "Heh, looks like she served her purpose." he said as he swung his sword at Kakashi, who jumped back with the body. He set it down, and formed another lightning blade. He charged at Zabuza, who tried to avoid it, but was struck in the arm, rendering it useless. Another strike later, his other arm was also out of commission. Zabuza growled and was about to charge at Kakashi, when a loud clapping was heard from one end of the bridge.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. The so called 'Demon of the mist' beaten by a bunch of brats." came the voice of Gato, which Naruto and Zabuza found extremely irritating. Gato then saw the body lying on the bridge. "Oh? There's that worm that dared to attack me. Serves her right." Zabuza growled at this.

"Listen up! The one who manages to take Zabuza's head will be paid double! And also whoever manages to take that armor from that brat, will get a huge bonus! It will look very nice in my treasury..." ordered Gato.

'Oh? You mean your now-empty treasury?' thought Naruto. He then turned to Zabuza. "You or Me?" he asked simply.

"Me. Looks like what you told her was true after all." he replied, as he took of the bandages around his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. "You got a kunai?"

Naruto unsealed one and tossed it to him, as he grabbed it in his mouth. "Thanks. Mind helping me with the thugs? Even though they may be weak, there's still a lot of them." 'Now might be a good opportunity to try them in battle.' thought Naruto as two chains, with pointed tips, and small blades on the links, sprouted out of Naruto's palms, shocking Kakashi, who recognized the technique. "Alright. But you better not die. We still have to finish our battle." he said as he vanished and appeared right in the middle of a group of thugs, and swung his chains right through them. To balance out the numbers, he formed a few **Kage Bunshin** , who began to make quick work of the thugs with their slightly weaker, but just as effective, chains.

Zabuza wasn't sitting around either, as he began to make his way through the wall of thugs to reach his goal. Even though his arms were immobile and were covered in injuries, he paid them no heed as he hacked and slashed his way through. Eventually, all the thugs were killed and he reached his goal.

"S-stop! I-I will g-give you a-anything! Just p-please don't k-kill me..." Gato whimpered as he saw the imposing figure of a blood covered Zabuza. "If you kill me, they you won't be able to go where she went!"

"Heh, I already know that. She was too pure to go where we're going..." said Zabuza as he inched closer towards Gato. "Both of us are GOING TO HELL TOGETHER!" He roared as he slashed through Gato, killing him.

"K-kid... no. Naruto Uzumaki. Let's end our duel here and now. That way, I can finally die the way I want to." he said as he took a stance with the kunai in his mouth. Naruto unsealed his sword and took his own stance.

"Let's begin!" declared Zabuza as he charged towards Naruto, with a surprising amount of speed, given how injured he was. Naruto parried the kunai with his sword he then jumped back and dashed towards Zabuza, avoiding the kunai aimed at him and thrusting the sword right through his heart.

Zabuza coughed out some blood, as he felt his strength beginning to fade away. Knowing that his end was near, he dropped the kunai and fell to his knees.

"I...I have just two final requests. Would *cough* you hear them * cough* out for me? It's nothing *cough* unreasonable..." said Zabuza, while coughing out blood.

Naruto nodded as he walked over to Zabuza. The least he could do was to make sure he could die in peace. Not out of duty as a shinobi, but as a swordsman.

"Listen... I need you to make sure that my sword reaches Kiri. The rebels are going to need all the help they can get to kill Yagura. I'm not asking you to participate in the war... just give the sword." said Zabuza, followed by a bout of coughs. "The second... I wish to see Haku one last time."

"Those...are acceptable." replied Naruto as he dematerialized part of his armor. He picked up Zabuza (surprising said person with his strength) and carefully rested him against his shoulder. He then began to walk towards where Haku's body was.

As they made their way, snow started falling from the sky. "Heh... looks like she's made it." said Zabuza with a faint smile on his face. "You know, I never actually thought of her as a weapon. I guess, that makes up for her punishment for interrupting our duel. She will never know that the person that she cared for the most, felt the same way for her..."

Naruto then gently rested Zabuza's body next to Haku's. "Thank...you. Now I can finally... die in peace..." mumbled Zabuza as the remainder of his life left his body.

Before anything could be said or done, an arrow hit the bridge, as a massive silhouette could be seen within the mist. The mist began to clear, showing the army of villagers, with Inari leading them, holding a crossbow. "Hey guys, I hope we're not too late are we?" he said.

"No. You aren't. The fighting may be over, but the cleanup is still left." said Naruto, causing the entire army of villagers to groan loudly. He then picked up the two bodies and left in a shunshin.

 **(Timeskip)**

The village had held a big party in celebration of their freedom from Gato's rule. Naruto had distributed the wealth that he had obtained from his little visit to Gato's mansion, and the people were shocked to find out that they had been given more than they had lost. After repeatedly demanding that he take back the extra money that they had been given, he silenced them by explaining that the money that he had given them was necessary for the village's restoration. This response satisfied them and they began to return to their homes.

Now we find our protagonist heading to the local blacksmith's shop. He had heard rumours around the village on how their blacksmith could complete any task given to him, no matter how complicated it may be. He had left the village upon Gato's arrival, in order to ensure the safety of his family. While it could have been seen as abandonment of the village in time of need (that was the thoughts of most of the people), he understood the man's reasons.

He found the place that he was looking for and walked inside. He then rang the bell at the counter, announcing his presence.

"I'm coming, just hold up!" came a gruff voice from inside. A few minutes later, a burly man with a goatee, walked out of a door behind the counter. He was wearing thick leather gloves that extended to his elbows and durable clothing, meant to withstand immense heat. "Oh! You're the Hero that everyone's been talking about! I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have left! If only I knew that things would turn out like this..." he said as he put his head down in shame.

"Please, raise your head. None of that is necessary." said Naruto as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I can understand your decision. Besides, everything is over now."

"B-But..."

"Think about it this way. If you hadn't left, what would've happened? Gato captures you and forces you to make more weaponry for his thugs. Then he causes more pain for the people here. The people would then consider you even less trustworthy as compared to now. Would you rather have it that way?" he said.

The blacksmith had no response. "I... I understand. I hope others will see it that way. Ever since I returned..." he trailed off, before shaking his head. "No. I will not wallow over this anymore. All I can do now is make sure to obtain their trust again. Thank you for clearing my mind kid. Anyway, the name's Kenji and welcome to my shop! What is it that ya need?"

"I have heard rumours about you skill and have come with request." Said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and handed it over. Kenji took it from his hands and opened it. After a few minutes, his eyes widened.

"Kid... are you serious? I...I've never worked with this before, so I'm not sure what will happen. A-Are you sure that you can trust me with this?" he asked with slightly shaking hands, due to nervousness and excitement at the same time.

"I've seen a lot of your work around the village and it's exactly what I'm looking for." replied Naruto. "How long will it take?"

"A-At least two weeks. Provided I don't get any more requests. Then it could last more than a month." said the smith, still not recovered from the shock.

"I see. Take your time then. And how much?"

"What?"

"How much will it cost?"

"A-Are you serious? Working with this is a reward in itself. Also you're-"

"Just tell me." said Naruto with a tone of finality in his voice. The look in his eyes also screamed that he won't take no for an answer. Kenji sighed.

"Fine. Is it alright if I keep whatever metal is left over, if there is any? If not, then we can decide a price after the completion." he said.

"Acceptable." said Naruto as he walked out of the shop, leaving a still shaking blacksmith in the shop. Not wanting to waste any time, said blacksmith quickly went back into the forge, determined to make his new project, one of his greatest ones...

 **(Timeskip -Around 3 weeks later)**

The past few weeks were... quite boring to say the least. After Sakura had found Sasuke's 'corpse', she immediately began to blame Naruto (unsurprisingly), saying that he left Sasuke to die, so that he could beat the hunter-nin and hog all the glory. Once Sasuke had awoken and was told of the events after his defeat, he felt immense jealousy at Naruto after realizing the power gap between them and began to challenge him to fights every day, which Naruto constantly avoided. Needless to say, Sasuke got extremely frustrated and began to take it out on almost anything he could find.

Kakashi wanted to interrogate Naruto about the chains which he had displayed on the bridge, but like before, Naruto avoided him constantly. Kakashi was irritated and also scared at the same time, fearing what else may be hidden from the village. The fact that the true extent of Naruto's power was also unknown was even more worrying. While he was curious, he didn't want to ruin the plan by putting too much pressure on Naruto.

Naruto, meanwhile was focusing on improving his Fuuinjutsu skills. Based on what he had in mind, he needed to be able to make seals with only his chakra, which acted like the 'ink'. By taking advantage of the natural density of his chakra, it was possible. After these past few weeks of training, he could make small seals with his chakra, but larger seals were still a problem. He was in a similar position when using Mana in such a way was concerned.

Now, the team was standing at the end of the now-completed bridge. Coming to see them off was... pretty much the entire population of the town. Tazuna walked up to the team and bowed. "Thank you brave ninja for freeing us from Gato! If you hadn't accepted the request, who knows where we would've been..."

"Maa maa, it's alright Tazuna-san, it's alright. Just focus on recovering for now. "said Kakashi with an eye smile. "About the trading alliance you talked about earlier, we can discuss later."

"Yeah alright." said Tazuna as he walked back to the crowd. Just as the team were about to leave, they were interrupted by a shout.

"Wait!" came the shout of Kenji as he ran up to them through the crowd, while panting heavily. Once he reached his destination. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He then took out a scroll an held it towards Naruto. "I've... wheeze... finished it. I... wheeze... hope it's fine. If there's any... wheeze... issues, feel free to... wheeze... come back. I've got enough material left."

Surprisingly, Kenji managed complete the job assigned to him. After people saw Naruto exiting his shop, the people thought that since their 'Hero' trusted them, they could trust him. Since then, he had been flooded with requests, leaving him less time to work on Naruto's. Fortunately, he managed to complete it just in time.

"Please calm down. You didn't have to rush it. Still, thank you anyway, I will make sure to come back just in case." he replied with a small smile, as he took the scroll, happy to know that there are people outside Konoha who are willing to help him.

"Well, I'll see you all next time then." he said as he gave a wave to the crowd and turned around. The rest of the team then made their way across the bridge and into the forest on the other side. A random villager then shouted "Wait! We haven't even named the bridge yet!"

"How about the Super Tazuna bridge?" suggested Tazuna, earning him a whack on the head. "Don't be stupid tou-san! We're not doing that!"

" Oww...How about... the 'Bridge of the Broken Chains' then? We are free from the chains that we were held in before these ninja came. Funnily enough, the kid also used chains as a weapon when he fought Gato. How's that? " said Tazuna, earning quite a few voices of agreement from the crowd.

"Alright then, so this bridge will be 'The Bridge of the Broken Chains'!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AN: Just a small Omake for you guys, I felt like writing it)

Omake:

"I've got enough material left" said Kenji as he held out the scroll.

"You may have enough material... BUT I DON'T!" yelled Naruto as he pulled out a Smartphone out of god knows where and looked at a small icon of what looked like a scale. Next to it, was a small number 1. He then swiped down, and saw a few other icons with numbers under them, none of which, exceeded 15.

"WHYYYYYYYY"

(AN: Okay, that was probably not the best one, but it made its point... I think)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: ARC FINISHED! I didn't want to take too long for this arc so I'm ending it here.**

 **If you feel that this chapter is a bit sloppy, that's because I managed to squeeze it out for you guys. My schedule's lightening up a little so I managed to get it out. I apologize if it isn't the best chapter for some (if not most) of you guys.**

 **IMPORTANT THING:**

 **If you're using a Guest account and flaming, it will be ignored and possibly deleted immediately. I'm not going to consider them worth any of my attention. If you don't have an account and have a problem with this story then just don't read it. Nobody is forcing you to.**

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING:**

 **I'm looking for a beta. I feel like the quality of my writing is deteriorating (It may just be me though) and I need someone to help me maintain the quality at a decent level. I'm okay with anyone, as long as they're okay with the story so far and accept the direction that it's going in. I really want to write this till the end.**

 **As usual, if you guys have questions, feel free to ask in the reviews. If you find anything wrong, feel free to point that out as well.**

 **With that out of the way, I'll see you all next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	11. AN pls read

Sorry guys, this is not an update. I was halfway through the next chapter, when suddenly BAM! Event rush in FGO!

For those of you who play it, you might understand what I'm talking about. I was thinking of putting the current event on hold, but then I realised I needed too many mats to quit the event. I thought that there would be a gap between this event and the next one (most of you who play FGO must have thought so as well), when suddenly they announced that Onigashima is starting on 14th (meaning yet another back to back event). Looking at how things are proceeding, Camelot will come right after.

So I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting this story on hold. But I will get back to it once I finish Camelot (which will be very soon after it releases). I'm finding it very difficult to focus on this story, as well as FGO at the same time. I do try to add to the chapter whenever I can though.

But I just want to make one thing clear. I am not abandoning it. It's just on temporary hiatus for probably a month or two.

So for everyone who is following this story, thank you all for your support and once again, apologies for the delay of the future chapters.


End file.
